Pegasus Device (Traducción al español)
by Little Artist 123
Summary: La corporacion del Clima de Clousdale a funcionado problemas por mas de 20 años. hasta que 2 potros logran evitar ser procesados y se encuentran la vieja Fabrica,en la masiva instalación. ¿Pueden salir de la fábrica abandonada con su cordura intacta? ¿Descubrirán los secretos que una compañía como la CWC se odia de mantener?,¿Rainbow Dash garantizara que ni un alma salga?...
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos mis amigos y amigas de fanfiction, en esta ocasión me anime a hacer algo que probablemente me tome mucho tiempo pero nadie más lo a hecho así que me anime a ser la primera, hoy les traigo la traducción del Fanfic Pegasus Device, la escuela oficial de Rainbow Factory ambos escritos por AuroraDaw.**

**Rainbow Factory (español) : ** s/9647936/5/Creepypastas-My-Little-Pony-NSFW

**Original Pegasus Device (ingles) : ** story/68356/1/pegasus-device/chapter-one

**Sin nada mas que agregar más que decir que antes de leer este fanfic leas Rainbow Factory, porque caso contrario no entenderás este, comencemos.**

_-_¿_unas ultimas palabras, inútil puta de un imbécil ?_

_-... Tienes ...unos.. ojos hermosos._

_Saca a todos los ponis de esta habitación. ciérrenla. Cerrarla Nadie entra a menos que yo diga que pueden-_

_Pero Sra. Dash-_

_¡Haz lo que digo! Utilice los dispositivos de copia de seguridad por ahora. ¡La sala principal del teatro debe permanecer fuera del alcance de todos! –_

_Sra. Dash, ¿qué quiere que hagamos con la potra?_

_¡SAL! Solo déjame estar con ella, Voy a tratar con este saco de carne- _

_-Sí, Sra. Dash._

_..._

_Oh, Scootaloo ... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste fallarme así ?- _

Te lo digo, Rainbow, necesito más ingenieros. ¡No podemos seguir manteniendo esta instalación en funcionamiento con el equipo de esqueleto que nos as proporcionado! Sería una lástima ver cómo se desmorona toda la nueva Fábrica porque eres demasiado tacaña para reclutarme uno o dos empleados mas –

Mira, Hide ahora. ¿Que esperas que yo haga? ¿Lanzar un anuncio en la cartelera de Cloudsdale?-

'Se busca: ingeniero que ayude a mantener la maquinaria de desposa miento de potros y otros dispositivos de asesinato masivo con el fin de fabricar arco iris. Beneficios competitivos.

Somos solicitantes serios. No podemos simplemente _contratar a_ alguien –

¡Oh, por el amor de Celestia, Rainbow! ¿Incluso has mirado este edificio? Diez ingenieros no pueden mantener correctamente seis pisos de diferentes maquinarias de creación de clima de alta eficiencia. Sin mencionar que todavía necesitamos evitar que la vieja Fábrica se desmorone para mantener todo esto en funcionamiento..-

Esconder. Camina conmigo..

Rainbow Dash se levantó de su asiento, gimiendo ligeramente. Las últimas dos décadas habían sido largas y estresantes desde la gestión de la Corporación del Tiempo de Cloudsdale. La compañía había florecido bajo su liderazgo, principalmente gracias a su lealtad eterna a Cloudsdale. Ella había logrado difundir el clima controlado por Pegasos también más allá de las fronteras de Equestria; trabajar bajo el mando de ella era la mejor manera de viajar y ver el mundo.

Hide siguió a su supervisor, suspirando profundamente mientras ella lo conducía hacia la puerta. Salieron de su oficina a un pasillo estrecho y poco iluminado. Las paredes eran nubes perfectamente lisas, sin rasgos distintivos, rotos solo por la puerta ocasional. Los esfuerzos de Dash por controlar su tono de voz fueron muy claros para el semental, sin embargo, ella se mantuvo tranquila mientras hablaba.

Hace veinte años que manejas estas instalaciones sin problemas, Hide. ¿Qué pasó el tártaro? ¿Por qué ya no puedes hacer el trabajo por el que te pagamos? ¿Te importa explicarme esto?-

Porque hace veinte años tenía tres veces el personal que tengo ahora y una instalación de aproximadamente una décima parte del tamaño y la complejidad que tiene esta. Ignorando las máquinas de respaldo, solo teníamos un único dispositivo Pegasus para seguir funcionando. Desde entonces, la mayoría de mi personal ha estado involucrado en accidentes industriales, ha recibido "medidas disciplinarias" o simplemente se ha vuelto loco-

Estás loco, Hide….yo.. Estoy loca-

Sí, pero lo _reconocemos_. Entonces, además de ser reducidos a mis trabajadores más afortunados, no tenemos uno, ni dos, sino seis dispositivos para seguir funcionando. ¡Aquellos toman todas nuestras horas de trabajo para mantener! –

Ocultar, echar un vistazo alrededor. Mira lo que he construido. ¿Qué ves en esta habitación? -

Veo los mezcladores de Kevlar y fibra de acero-

Sí exactamente. Desarrollamos estas máquinas para infundir nubes a los textiles, haciéndolos completamente sólidos y más ligeros que el aire. Las compañías de construcción en todo el mundo compran nuestras acciones en ellas. ¡Demonios, todo el complejo de Cloudsdale, el clima está hecho incluso con ellos! –

¿Cuál es tu punto, Rainbow?-

La yegua ignoró al semental, instándole a que lo siguiera. Hide suspiró una vez más y ajustó su bata blanca de laboratorio antes de seguir a su supervisora.

-Mire allí- dijo Dash.

Señalando con un ala azul a un polvoriento cubo de aspecto moderno, masivo en relación con los trabajadores de al lado. Su piel se había opacado con el paso de los años, y aunque no había rastro de gris en su melena, su coloración, antes vívida, ahora estaba plana y vacía.

¿Qué, uno de los dispositivos Pegasus? ¿Qué tiene de especial eso?-

Antes del incidente, se necesitaron varios ponis de ganado para extraer el espectro de un arcoiris. Con la ingeniería de su equipo de investigación, hemos logrado reducir ese promedio a dos potros-

Progreso, ocultar Progreso-

Hablando de progreso, eso me recuerda …-

Luego. Los Avances que se lograron al aumentar la eficiencia y disminuir los costos. No actuando como si tuviéramos dinero infinito. ¿Crees que conseguimos esos fallos lamentables de forma gratuita?-

No sabía que enviamos las órdenes de compra de las escuelas de vuelo para los idiotas disfuncionales, no-

Muérdete la lengua. Sobornos, pagos, se necesitan muchos bits para mantener todo en secreto. Y ¿Entonces que quieres de mi?!

Sólo ... un empleado, Rainbow. Eso es todo lo que pido, por el amor de Dios. Un maldito ingeniero-

Supongo que siempre podría 'promover' uno de la Fábrica Inferior-

Oh, gracias a Luna. ¡Sí por favor!-

Pues bien, sígueme. Si realmente quieres un ingeniero tan mal, entonces es tu decisión veamos quien puede dejar atrás a su familia-

Lo suficientemente justo-

La yegua abrió el camino, abriendo el ojo por un panel junto a una gran puerta. Una serie de silbidos electrónicos se dispararon cuando la puerta se abrió, silbando, permitiendo el acceso al oscuro pasillo más allá. En contraste directo con la habitación fluorescente que habían dejado, ambos ponis estaban ocultos en completa oscuridad.

-Entonces estamos tomando el camino largo,?.

Ella suspiró, poniéndose nerviosa.

No he terminado de hacer mi punto. No creo que nunca más entiendas la importancia de Cloudsdale. Me imagino que antes de despedirte,para que luego tomes medidas disciplinarias, al menos podría intentar ayudarte-

Hide frunció los labios.

_ _¿Está cuestionando mi lealtad a esta fábrica? Prácticamente lo construí desde el principio!Pero Dash hare lo que tu dash aras... _

_Mejor que te quedes tranquilo. Quién sabe, Hide. Quisa usted Pronto puede ser capaz de retirarse ...- _

Y la forma más fácil de ayudarlo a saber cuán valiosos somos para Cloudsdale es prestar atención a cómo operamos. ¿Me equivoco?-

Por supuesto que no, Rainbow-

Llámame Srta. Dash, por favor. Yo _soy_ su superior, le guste o no –

Por supuesto, Srta. Dash -

Ella alcanzó en una pared, abriendo una puerta oculta. La habitación más allá ofrecía luz mínima, lo suficiente como para no perder el equilibrio. Los dos entraron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Deberías poder decirme lo que hay aquí –

Un dispositivo Pegasus de clase II, segunda edición, número de serie ocho, ocho tango alfa-

Bien bien. ¿Qué estas haciendo, Hide?

Actualmente está en funcionamiento, trabajando a una temperatura central de setenta grados centígrados, desglosando los recursos de entrada en una proporción de eficiencia de tres unidades de espectros por unidad de ganado-

Cortar la jerga ocultar, tenica-

Está haciendo arcoíris-

¡Exactamente! Pero como claramente está evitando el tema, permítame describirle lo que está haciendo la máquina. También es un buen momento, ya que acaba de terminar con su último fallo- Dash se aclaró la garganta y observó la zumbido de la máquina mientras se asentaba.

Después de un momento ella le susurró al semental a su lado, sonriendo maliciosamente.

El proceso comienza como la mayoría de las producciones de la fábrica, ba Una unidad de recursos en bruto se coloca en una alineacion que conduce a la máquina –

Dos sementales, sus cuerpos musculosos que amenazaban con arrancarse de sus trajes, levantaron un frágil potro azul en una cinta transportadora. El potro estaba horrorizado, sus cascos doblados y atados en ángulos dolorosos debajo de él. Se vio obligado a mirar fijamente la máquina que tenía delante, obligado a mirar, incapaz de apartar la vista de las fauces del Dispositivo Pegaso.

La máquina carga los recursos en bruto en su segmento de procesamiento primario, dividiendo el material en un tamaño viable-

¡No no! ¡Ayuda! Luna! Celestia! ¡Oh, ayuda, ayuda, cualquier pony, AAAUGH!-

Hide prestó mucha atención, observando la escena sin pestañear cuando un conjunto de cuchillas y ganchos atrajeron al potro hacia el dispositivo Pegasus. Los láseres escanearon el pegaso azul, determinando las ubicaciones de sus apéndices. Con un zumbido, las cuchillas masivas se ajustaron y se estrellaron contra el potro, cortando todas sus extremidades.

Después de procesar al potro, alimenta los recursos al segmento de procesamiento secundario, donde nuestra tecnología de alto secreto desintegra la carne y extrae los espectros –

Hide asintió, luchando por escuchar a Dash sobre el torbellino que venía de la máquina. Los gritos se hicieron más fluidos, burbujeando hasta que finalmente no hubo nada.

A continuación los espectros se bombean a nuestro departamento de mezclas a, y estoy segura de que entiendes lo que sucede a partir de ahí-

-Sí, sí- escupió Hide, instando a Dash a seguir.

Eso es todo muy bonito, y lo entiendo. Ahora ¿Podemos ir a buscar a mi ingeniero, señorita Dash?-

Está bien- suspiró Rainbow, frotándose el cuello con un casco.

Realmente deseo que le hayas puesto más esfuerzo a esto, Hide. Eres un buen amigo para mí y odiaría tener que perderte-

Hide pulsó un interruptor en la pared, y las nubes se desplazaron para revelar un hueco de ascensor estrecho. Entraron y se pararon a ambos lados de la puerta. Después de un rápido escaneo de la retina, las puertas se cerraron lentamente y el ascensor se sacudió violentamente, comenzando su descenso hacia la Fábrica Inferior.

También eres una buena amiga para mí, Dash. Y créeme, me encanta este trabajo. Me ha encantado el trabajo desde aquel maravilloso y glorioso primer día que pude ver el resultado de mi arduo trabajo. Ese primer arcoiris en el cielo, hecho con la primera tanda de fallas que supervisé ... Estaba aterrorizado, en ese momento, por lo que estábamos haciendo, pero sabiendo lo felices que estábamos haciendo Equestria y lo seguros que estábamos manteniendo a Cloudsdale ... . Todo encajó en su lugar –

Los ojos de Dash se nublaron con nostalgia, y ella miró suavemente al semental.

¿Así que no estás perdiendo tu ventaja?-

¡Cielos, no! Es simplemente frustrante, Dash. Echa un vistazo por ahí. Las cosas han cambiado desde las renovaciones. Su fábrica superior, tanto la antigua como la nueva, está oculta en una constante tormenta. "Ventaja competitiva", creo, es cómo le vendiste eso a las Princesas. En lugar de dos pisos, con una sola máquina que mantener, me ha dado seis pisos diferentes de fábrica, no solo con los dispositivos Pegasus, sino también con los solidifica dores de nubes, los cristalizadores de hielo de alta potencia, y sin mencionar las salas de espera por las fallas que potencia la mayoría de estas máquinas. Algunos días desearía poder regresar a esa sala del teatro principal y ...-

La feliz expresión de Dash cayó cuando el miedo absoluto se apoderó de su rostro.

No. Detente. ¡Ningun pony …_nunca_ entrará en esa habitación a menos que yo lo solicite específicamente! ¿Porque quieres ir ahí?-

Dash, Dash, cálmate! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Yo solo ... ¡Dash!-

Hide golpeó a la yegua apanicada, haciéndola tropezar. Sus ojos saltones se relajaron, enfocándose en el semental sobre ella. Levantó la pata, jadeando, e Hide la ayudó a volver a sus cascos.

Te lo agradezco… Lo siento-

\- Esta bien-

Oh, mientras tenemos un minuto, ¿dijiste que recordabas algo sobre el Dispositivo?-

Uno de mis investigadores me entregó esta carta, insistiendo en que la leyeras. 'Solo tus ojos' son una especie de cosa-

Hide metió su casco en su bata de laboratorio y sacó una nota arrugada. Se lo lanzó a Dash y ella lo atrapó con una mirada de curiosidad cubriendo su rostro. Estaba tranquila mientras leía, y Hide se centró en su expresión.

Los ojos de Dash saltaron una vez más, sus piernas temblaban mientras seguía leyendo.

¿Cómo ... cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esto en desarrollo?-

¿Lo siento?-

No juegues conmigo estúpido, Hide! ¡Tenías que haber leído esto ya! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva tu equipo trabajando en esto ?!

Hide estuvo en silencio por un momento, formando cuidadosamente su siguiente oración.

Dr. Test Tube estaba trabajando en un proyecto completamente diferente, el que encargó para ver si había otros recursos que pudiéramos obtener de los fallos de las pruebas. Estaba tratando de determinar si la piel podría usarse en los solidifica dores de nubes. Tejido orgánico en lugar de Kevlar. Al parecer, fue solo anoche que descubrió que podíamos extraer espectros sin causar daños a los recursos –

Dash susurró, mirando al suelo.

Durante más de veinte años he dirigido esta empresa. He visto a amigos y familiares pasar por esas puertas, y en esas cintas transportadoras. ¿Y ... quieres decir que fue por nada? —Su voz se elevó a un grito.

¿Ella ... todo el _incidente_ pudo haberse evitado por _completo_ ? ¿¡Te estás yendo en _broma_!? –

Dash, ¡esta tecnología ni siquiera existio hasta el año pasado! No tiene sentido detenerse en el pasado. Piensa en el futuro. ¡No más necesidad de asesinar potros! Podríamos correr como un donativo de sangre ... ¡Por un Cloudsdale mejor! Solo imagínalo ahora, sementales y yeguas y todos acudirán a nosotros. Recursos prácticamente infinitos, y podemos _cobrarles_ por donar. ¿Quién podría resistirse a la idea de ser parte de un arco iris? Imagínate, Dash-

Solo imagina. apruebe el programa. Que el Dr. Test Tubo, qie sea enviado a Equine Resources. Personalmente, me gustaría saber cuántas plumas puede haber arrancado individualmente de su cuerpo antes de que se desmaye. Y ... y luego, quizás, ver qué tan bien puede trabajar sin sus cascos. Sólo los cascos, fíjate. No puedo permitirme agregar... ropa, nuestras a instalaciones con rampas –

Dash, esto es indignante! ¿Qué sucede contigo? "¡Esta es una forma legítima de promover la gloria de Cloudsdale y el rebaño, aumentar el valor de toda la compañía y detener esta matanza sin sentido que hemos hecho durante milenios!-

Sin sentido. Mira, eso es lo que me tiene preocupada por ti. Esto no tiene sentido. Estamos haciendo un favor a Cloudsdale al eliminar a aquellos que no valen nada para usar su nombre. Eso es lo que parece haber olvidado, Hide! Además, ¿cómo esperas que anuncie eso? Tendríamos que hacerle saber a todo el mundo lo que hemos hecho. ¡La empresa se arruinaría! Celestia nos mataría a todos –

Bueno ... tal vez necesitamos limpiarnos. Y Empezar de nuevo-

¿Desde cuándo tienes una conciencia? No, ocultar. Es un NO definitivo. ¿Me entiendes?-

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. La sala de adelante era la cavernosa sala de mezcla de arcoiris. Rainbow olfateó profundamente, disfrutando de su primer suspiro de aire fresco en meses, mientras ignoraba a los trabajadores asombrados en la habitación. La mayoría nunca había visto al gerente de la Corporación Meteorológica de Cloudsdale, y mucho menos lo esperaban

Un aura temerosa se apoderó de la habitación. Ver a alguien de la Fábrica Superior normalmente significaba que alguien llevaba en una bolsa cadáveres bajaba, o que podrían desaparecer más allá de las puertas hasta que fueran liberados con los muertos.

El nombre, _Srta. Dash_, Hide seethed, es el Dr. Atmosphera. Yo _no_ tengo un título, ya saben ambiente señaló a un grupo de trabajadores de la indumentaria y gritó. ¡Tú allí! ¿Quién de ustedes es soltero y no está saliendo en este momento? –

Cuatro de los pegasos salieron disparados, dejando que dos yeguas miraran alrededor en busca de algún tipo de ayuda.

Bien. ¡Tú! - El Dr. Atmosphera apuntó con un casco rojo oscuro a la primera: una yegua verde más grande y clara. –

¿Cuánto tiempo has trabajado para el clima de Cloudsdale? –

C…-cuatro años yy, s-señor…-

Y Tú- Atmósfera se dirige a la segunda yegua Ella tragó saliva, su cuerpo azul pálido se alejó del imponente semental.

Seis meses, señor-

Excelente. Tú. Verde. Ven conmigo. Acabas de ser ascendida, Díganle adiós y, como dice el viejo refrán ...atmósfera se fue, controlando su ira hacia Dash y aclarando su garganta.

¡Bienvenidos, mulas! ¡Bienvenidos ... a la Fábrica de Arcoiris! - Atmósfera se rió Y prácticamente arrastrando a la yegua aterrorizada con él de vuelta al ascensor

. Dash no pudo contener su sonrisa de marca registrada, atrapando los ojos de los trabajadores hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerró de golpe.

Frías ráfagas soplaron contra el costado de la cabina y sacudieron violentamente el carruaje. La cubierta de la nube miró hacia arriba, observando su entorno.

No estaba segura de cómo había fallado exactamente su examen de vuelo. Algo sobre cerrar sus alas demasiado pronto. No importaba Todo lo que Cloud entendió fue que estaba saliendo de Cloudsdale, de Equestria y de las vidas y recuerdos de todos sus amigos y familiares. No era justo

¿Pero qué es 'justo', de todos modos? - Suspiró la polvorienta pony púrpura, tratando de detectar algo, algo de interés para hacer que el vuelo sea menos doloroso.

Todo lo que podía ver eran otros cuatro potros, cada uno aislado y en silencio. Cloud inmediatamente se dio por vencido en la conversación. Al principio, todos habían estado dispuestos a tratar de alejar el vuelo, pero pronto se hizo evidente que no podían encontrar nada que discutir excepto sus vergonzosos fracasos.

Cloud corrió una pezuña a través de su corta melena verde azulado, suspirando. Se recostó contra la fría pared de madera de su jaula, se sentó tranquilamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a la nada.

¿Quién necesita a Cloudsdale de todos modos?- Se mintió a sí misma.

_A quién estoy engañando_\- pensó.

_Todos necesitamos a Cloudsdale ... Oh, Celestia, ¿quién se merece esto? que hemos hecho mal? – _

_No, la calma , claud... Ahora no es el momento También podríamos ... disfrutar del viaje, supongo – _

Se frotó los cascos en sus brillantes ojos amarillos, quitándole el sueño. Un destello de luz le llamó la atención cuando el trueno crujió alrededor de los potros. Ella saltó, su murmullo resonando con el del otro potro. Tragándose el miedo, se volvió hacia la fuente de luz y notó una división en la madera. Después de una rápida comprobación para asegurarse de que nadie prestaba atención, la potra se acostó y presionó su cara contra la pared.

El cielo fuera era una vorágine de nubes y relámpagos. El trueno sacudió sus entrañas, amenazando con aspirar el oxígeno directamente de sus pulmones.

_Esto es raro ¿No deberíamos haber pasado esta tormenta por ahora? Se siente como si hubiéramos estado en esto por horas ... Tal vez ahora estamos fuera de Equestria. ¿Uno de los pocos lugares en los que el clima de Cloudsdale no modera el clima? Eso tendría sentido, supongo. Enviar las fallas a las tierras que se niegan a vender._

Un rayo de electricidad se separó a pocos pies de su boca, la onda expansiva hizo retroceder a Claud que chillaba.

Aiieeeee! Aiieeeeee! Aaaugh! –

Cloud! ¡Cloud! Por el amor de Luna, deja de _gritar! _–

Un potro naranja pálido golpeó a la potranca púrpura, empujándola contra el piso de la cabina.

Me golpeaste, crown , murmuró Cloud Cover, sosteniendo un casco en su rostro adolorido.

Lo ... lo siento, Cloud. Tú me conoces, yo siempre actúo antes de pensar.

g -gracias. Yo necesitaba eso-

Escucha, crown, sé que todos nos cansamos de hablar de eso, pero me enviaron al carruaje antes que tú ... ¿Cómo fallaste? ¿Que pasó?-

El potro se frotó el cuello, mirando hacia abajo a su hermosa chica. Era una herradura dorada con alas, que recuerda a uno de los dioses de la velocidad que aprendieron en la mitología ecuestre.

Hice todo muy rápido, como siempre. Heh, y los ponis solían decir que sería útil para el rebaño con mi velocidad. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que no sería capaz de hacer los giros bruscos para volar a través de los aros?-

No lo entiendo, Cloud. ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? Tú eres el inteligente, con todas esas revistas en las que has trabajado –

No lo sé ... solo porque fui el editor del periódico de nuestra academia no significa que entienda todo,Crown

¿Cuál es tu mejor conjetura?-

Bueno, es Cloudsdale, ¿verdad? "¿Alguna vez has visto un pony pegaso en el equipo meteorológico que tenía una discapacidad o algo mental?-

No puedo decir que lo haya hecho-

Exactamente. Es por eso que los enviaron lejos, creo. Para preservar esa imagen perfecta-

Comprensiblemente, supongo ... No me gustaría ser parte de una raza como los Unicornios o los ponis de la Tierra. Defectuosos ... no podemos tener defectos –

¿Pero por qué no?-

¿Lo siento?-

¿Qué hay de malo en ser equino? Los ponis cometen errores, Cloud. Todos los ponis lo hacen. ¿Por qué Cloudsdale tiene la última palabra en cuanto a cuáles errores son intolerables signos de debilidad?-

No lo sé crown,. Francamente, realmente no me importa –

¿No tienes la menor idea? Dudo que. Pienses demasiado para no tener una opinión –

Las opiniones no tienen valor en el gran esquema de ...-

No tienes nada más que discutir.. bien. 'Con todas las grandes cosas viene una gran responsabilidad', ¿verdad? Has escuchado eso antes, ¿verdad?-

Por supuesto- asintió Crown , recostándose junto a Cloud Cover. Otra ráfaga de truenos los sacudió hasta el centro, y la lluvia pareció martillar incluso más fuerte que antes en el techo sobre ellos. El agua helada roció sobre ellos a través de los agujeros en la madera y se anidaron juntos, manteniendo el calor.

Bien- suspiró la potra púrpura.

Recordando los artículos que había escrito sobre el tema en la Escuela de Vuelo. Sin darse cuenta, ella miró fijamente su cutie mark, un lápiz y una libreta, antes de continuar hablando.

Cloudsdale se enorgullece de ser la mejor de las cosas y, naturalmente, con lleva las mayores responsabilidades: control total y total de todo el sistema meteorológico en no solo Equestria, sino también en la mayor parte del mundo. El clima, a su vez, afecta a los ecosistemas, que afectan a las economías, que afectan a la totalidad de las construcciones sociales de las que dependemos para mantenerse con vida. En resumen, es un gran problema.

Con cuotas tan enormes que pagar a Equestria, Cloudsdale tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario. Las consecuencias de fallar en una tarea tan enorme serían peores que las consecuencias de todo lo que Cloudsdale tiene que hacer para tener éxito, por lo que, en comparación con una crisis global total, nuestro exilio está garantizado. ¿Tiene sentido? –

Usas mucho las palabras grandes-

Necesitamos que nos envíen para que Cloudsdale siga teniendo éxito-

Justo y suficiente - suspiró crown dejando caer su cabeza al suelo. Después de un momento de doloroso silencio, volvió la vista hacia la hendidura en la madera y miró hacia afuera.

_Si es para promover el rebaño, ¿por qué hay que enojarse?- _Cloud Cover puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó, intentando ignorar el mundo que la rodeaba. –

_¿De qué hay que preocuparse, de verdad?-_

Oye, pensé que debíamos salir de Equestria-

En eso Estamos. ¿Por qué?

Porque estoy bastante seguro de que es Cloudsdale, corporación del clima justo ahí abajo-

Eso es una locura, déjame mirar- La periodista empujó a su amiga a un lado y miró a la tormenta.

_Eso no puede ser,_ se tambaleó, mirando el complejo inconfundible a continuación. _¿Qué está haciendo el tártaro?-_

Oye, Cloud, ¿no estamos en la zona de exclusión aérea? -

_Tiene razón ... Pero a nadie se le ha permitido estar tan cerca de la Corporación antes. No en las dos décadas ha existido._

crown había logrado encontrar otro nudo en el bosque y se paró junto a Cloud, observándola atentamente.

Wow, ¿podrías ver eso? Por encima de la antigua fábrica. La nueva incorporación. ¡Es masiva!-

Cloud Cover no pudo alejarse de la imagen que se le presentó. En el claro de la tormenta estaba la siempre conocida otra fabrica, el edificio que había permanecido en el horizonte de Cloudsdale durante milenios. Sin embargo, encima de eso, se encuentran los seis pisos nuevos que se construyeron después de una falla importante en la maquinaria secreta de la fábrica superior Toda la edición se oscureció en una tempestad vehemente y horrorosa, tan oscura como si estuviera chupando la luz a su alrededor. Se hinchó y se unió lentamente, prácticamente deliberadamente, como un gigante dormido que protege sus valiosos huevos dorados en su interior.

Los dos potros miraron con preocupación cuando su carruaje los arrastró más allá de la parte delantera del edificio. Era raro que un pony que no trabajaba para Cloudsdale Weather se acercara a la instalación, sin importarle nada.

_Esto es inaudito. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- _

La cabina se movió repentinamente, confundiendo aún más a los dos, arando directamente en la niebla negra de tono, sofocando cada onza de luz. Abandonado sin nada más que sus pensamientos, los potros se alejaron de las paredes y se sentaron con el resto de sus aterrorizados compañeros.

El Dr. Atmosphera comenzó, arrastrando una silla hacia atrás y colocándose en ella.

Entonces- dijo, frente a la yegua verde claro, que estaba sentada frente a ella en una mesa metálica fría.

La yegua estaba sentada sudando a la brillante luz artificial de la pequeña sala de entrevistas. No había ningún escenario para distraerse; solo relucientes paredes de nubes, la mesa y el semental maliciosamente sonriente que se interponía entre ella y la puerta.

Asi que-

¿Y?- Preguntó ella, su voz tímida e insegura.

Asi que –

... Do- Doctor Atmosphera?

¡Sí! De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que soy. Pero viendo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, siéntete libre de llamarme Hide. Ahora, señorita ... —se detuvo, cavando en su arrugada bata de laboratorio.

Sacó un portapapeles y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sus movimientos practicados y precisos. Con un movimiento de ala, desdobló un par de gafas y se las puso.

Ms ... Butterwing?- Hide miró hacia arriba, levantando una ceja.

Qué nombre tan inusual-

¡ Gentle ! Butterwing. Por favor, solo llámame Gentle ... Odio mi apellido -

Gentle Que pintoresco. Ahora, Gentle ¿cuáles eran tus deberes en la Fábrica Inferior?-

Ingeniería mecánica, Dr. Atmos-

Llámame Atmósfera otra vez y siempre te llamaré Butterwing. Me gusta reservar el uso de mi título formal cuando se trata de fallas de exámenes menores –

Fallas en el examen? Entiendo-

Tus deberes, Gentle Deberes más bajos de fábrica.

Correcto ... Lo siento.- Gentle se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza. Se tomó un momento para estirar las alas.

_¿Qué he hecho con mi vida ... dónde estoy? ¿Cómo acabé en este lío? _El pegaso verde suspiró profundamente, luego se enderezó e intentó mirar al semental en sus ojos.

El terror surgió en todo el cuerpo de Gentle. No podía ubicar la fuente de su miedo, sin embargo, mientras se fijaba en las pupilas de acero de Atmosphera, todo seguía igual. Había algo en ellos, esa negrura hundida, que reflejaba puro odio y décadas de rencor. Gentle se estremeció y miró hacia la mesa.

Estaba en la sección de ingeniería mecánica. Mi trabajo incluyó el mantenimiento de los atomizadores y la tubería de ellos a los quínelas de arcoíris. El año pasado también me encargaron el diseño de un generador de nube más eficiente, pero terminé ese informe hace unos meses –

Hide se echó hacia atrás, silbando.

Pensé que tu nombre era familiar. Leí ese informe, Gentle. Excelente lógica en la colocación de los condensadores junto al intercolor. Le alegrará saber que el informe, recientemente mencionado, fue aprobado por la Sra. Dash y se aplicará el próximo mes-

Hide levantó su portapapeles y escribió una pequeña nota en él, permitiéndose una sonrisa. Gentle contuvo su emoción ante esa noticia, temiendo lo que cualquier estallido de emoción, buena o no, pudiera hacer en esta entrevista. Se enderezó otra vez, levantando la vista de la mesa, aún evitando la mirada de Hide.

Dime, Gentle ...- Hide se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa y colocándose detrás de la yegua verde.

¿Sabes algo sobre la fábrica superior?-

Sé que hay dos secciones, la antigua fábrica y la nueva fábrica-

Bueno muy bueno. ¿Qué más sabes?-

La antigua fábrica es principalmente un marcador de posición para los sistemas de transporte de materiales desde la nueva fábrica hasta la fábrica más baja ahora. La nueva fábrica es responsable de la fabricación de espectros, así como de la investigación y el desarrollo –

¡Fantástico!" Hide se rió y le dio unas palmaditas a Gentle en la espalda, antes de rodear la mesa de nuevo a su asiento. Se paró a su lado, centrándose en la yegua.

Pero, ¿sabes lo que pasa en el Spectra –

No señor –

Bueno, vas a descubrirlo, así que felicitaciones! Eres uno de los pocos que aprendera el componente principal de Spectra. Mírame, Gentle.

Le tomó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad elevar sus ojos al nivel de Hide, pero Gentle hizo lo que le decían. En el instante en que lo hizo, ese mismo terror volvió a inundarse, como si su propio ser estuviera siendo drenado hacia esas retinas sin alma.

Spectra es un pigmento en los cuerpos equinos, responsable de los colores de tu pelaje y tu melena. Se une con la magia, manteniéndola fresca y permitiéndole cambiar y fluir a través de un pony. Ese mismo vínculo mágico es de lo que proviene una Cutie Mark, ¿lo sabías? Sin él, siempre seríamos todos flancos en blanco -

E..-eso es ... interesante-

"Ahora, seguramente a estas alturas ya debes tener una idea de nuestros recursos, ¿no es así?-

Tengo una idea ...-

Por favor dime, Gentle Simplemente me fascina escuchar lo que tienes que decir -

Gentle se sacudió en su asiento, pasando un casco a través de su melena rosada, ya que no pudo procesar todo lo que acababa de aprender. El sudor goteaba de su cara, y se arriesgó a mirar al semental rojo que tenía delante. Allí se sentó, frío, inmóvil, sus ojos calculadores aparentemente apáticos pero centrados en una profunda concentración al mismo tiempo. Sus cascos estaban apretados, golpeando pacientemente en la implacable mesa de acero, el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte y aumentaban los latidos en su cabeza.

_Grifo. Grifo. Grifo. GRIFO. GRIFO. GRIFO. ¡GRIFO! ¡GRIFO! TAP !_

¡Eso es imposible!" Expreso Gentle, apartándose de la mesa. Se sujetó un casco en la silla y se cayó, cayendo al suelo.

Eso es ... ¡No hay manera! ¡Cloudsdale se habría dado cuenta! ¡Celestia habría notado todos los ponis que faltan!

Hide estaba de pie encima de Gentle, prestando tranquilamente un ala para ayudarla a levantarse. La yegua miró el ala como si fuera venenosa, y retrocedió mientras Hide hablaba.

Ahora, Sra. Butterwing, se rió entre dientes, su ala aún extendida.

¿Quién dijo algo acerca de capturar ponis inocentes? Celestia no, nunca consideraríamos tal cosa! Claramente estás sobre-pensando todo –

Las orejas de Gentle cayeron avergonzadas y aceptó el ala arriba, acomodándose en su silla mientras el doctor hacía lo mismo.

Lo siento", murmuró ella-

¿sabes? con el secreto y todo. Muchos trabajadores jurarían que este lugar está encantado, incluso.

Así que, entonces, si no son ponis inocentes - se arriesgó a reírse, y sintió que el alivio la inundaba cuando Hide devolvió uno.

Si no son ponis inocentes, ¿de qué _está_ hecho Spectra?-

potros culpables- Hide soltó una carcajada, golpeando la mesa.

Gentle se contrajo.

¿Culpable de qué?

Fallando sus pruebas de vuelo, por supuesto-

_no puede ser sierto. Él ... está diciendo esto como si fuera tan obvio para mí…_

Tú ... ¡monstruos! –

Oh, nosotros somos los monstruos, ¿verdad? Déjame explicarte algo, , y Gentle y espero que escuches con atención. Esas excusas patéticas de "pegasos" son los verdaderos villanos. Amenazan con destruir la esencia misma de Cloudsdale. Con la reputación viene el poder, Gentle ! Y el poder trae la inmortalidad. La reputación no puede existir mientras que los imbéciles sin esperanza con las alas cojas se mueven alrededor de los yunques que caen sobre los ponis de la Tierra. ¡Así que si no podemos mantener nuestra reputación, perdemos nuestra inmortalidad! –

¡Pero solo son _niños_ , por el bien del rebaño ! No puedo ser parte de esto ... esta _locura! – _

Hide se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza en condescendencia.

Ah, Gentle... Gentle…. Gentle Temía que no pudieras entenderlo desde el punto de vista del Clima de Cloudsdale. Ninguno de los nuevos empleados lo hace. ¡Es por eso que tenemos una política oficial sobre el tema! –

Me niego..-

No es tan simple, cariño. Espero que prestes mucha atención. El semental se inclinó hacia Gentle desde atrás, su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas en el abrigo.

Todos los nuevos empleados de la fábrica superior tienen derecho a una opción-

...

Si decide ofrecerse como voluntaria para producir Spectra, permitiremos que una falla de prueba sea gratuita. Nunca sabrán que han fallado. desafortunadamente esto Continuara solo, para vivir una vida rica y satisfactoria a costa de su propia vida. Es algo obvio, ¿no? ¿Morir, solo para dejar que un asqueroso pueda manchar nuestra reputación? –

Hide se rió de buena gana, dándole una palmada a Gentle en la espalda. "

¿No es eso un motín?-

Eso ... ¿cómo puedes hacer que alguien elija? ¡Malditos bastardos! –

Si te niegas a decidir, tomamos _ambas_ vidas. ¡No te sientas mal! Muy pocos han aceptado esta oferta. Por lo que puedo recordar en toda mi carrera en la corporación del clima de clousdale, no ha habido más que un puñado. Es bastante inútil, ¿sabes? Salvamos una potra amarilla hace décadas, y dos días después de que "pasó" su prueba, cayó a la tierra y nunca más se la vio. - Sonrió con nostalgia, saboreando la memoria de ese inútil pony que caía del cielo como un tábano.

Un poco antes de eso, salvamos un potra pegaso bizca con una obsesión enfermiza por las burbujas. Un año más tarde, una Guardia Real la detuvo y la dejó para que se vallara en el suelo –

¿Por qué me dices esto?- Gritó Gentle, escondiendo su hocico en sus cascos.

Porque odiaría ver a un ingeniero fantástico como tú mismo entregarse para que un poco de estiércol pueda desperdiciar una vida libre –

B-bueno ... cuando lo pones de esa manera ...-

Bastante convincente, ¿no? –

Cuando una lágrima pasó por su casco y cayó sobre la mesa, Gentle asintió.

Yo ... me niego a la oferta. Yo ... yo ... aceptaré el puesto-

¡Excelente!- El Dr. Atmosphera cerró sus archivos y lo guardó en su abrigo con un gesto elegante.

Mi oficina está justo al final del pasillo a la derecha. Por favor, encuéntrame cuando estés lista. Bienvenido a la fábrica superior del clima de clousdale, Gentle Butterwing! Estoy seguro de que solo estarás enojada por nuestro trabajo y nuestro progreso - El semental como pudo cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina.

Gentle solo sollozó.

¿Recuerdas aquel que tenía ese trastorno de crecimiento degenerativo?-

-S-sí, ese es el rosado azulado de ... ¿hace tres años? –

Eso está bien, chicos, esa es la que está bien. Chicos, ¿no era ella una luchadora? –

Todos bailando alrededor de a- ahahaha! ¡Hahahahah! ¡Hehehehahahahahahah! –

Alguien le da una bofetada a Contrail, ¿vale? Se ha vuelto loca de nuevo -

Uno de los otros dos pegasos se estiró a través del sofá húmedo y roto, golpeando el azul celeste llamado Contrail con un vicioso casco. Los otros se echaron a reír a carcajadas cuando la histérica de Contrail se convirtio en una risita silenciosa e interminable. Se retorció en el suelo, aferrándose a los costados.

Juro por la Luna, soy el único sano de este equipo –

¿Cordura, la llave del tubo? ¿Se supone que esa palabra significa tártaro?

Una pegaso naranja oscuro con una melena rubia increíblemente larga se volvió e interrogó a su supervisor.

Pipe Wrench era gris acorazado, su cutie mark una tuerca y un perno oxidados. Su abrigo ya ligero estaba descolorido y cicatrizado, y las líneas en su rostro trazaban una vida larga y estresante. Pipe Wrench parecía constantemente tratando de parpadear el sueño de sus ojos, fallando cada vez. Suspirando, el semental respondió al otro empleado.

Significa, Gauge, en un momento y punto todos nos mantenemos en nuestras mentes tan duro como todos ustedes se aferran a sus compañeros-

Oh, calmalos, tú mismo, Pipe! No hay necesidad de enfadarse por ... Jaja ... ¡espera a nuestro ... jejeje! ¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah!

Los dos sementales alrededor de Contrail se limitaban a observarlo mientras se echaba a reír de manera incontrolable. Después de un minuto, Pipe Wrench parpadeó y miró hacia arriba.

Todo lo que digo no es broma acerca de perder nuestra salud metal no es una broma –

¡¿BROMA?! ¡AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!-

Gauge pateó a Contrail en el templo, silenciando la molesta carcajada.

Maldita sea la vergüenza, su sentido del humor está tan roto- frunció el ceño el pegaso naranja.

Él es el único de nosotros aquí calificado para arreglar la máquina de café –

Confiamos en la máquina de mi vida, muchacho. Probablemente alimentado por la 'sangre'¿sabes? Ah, júrame, maldita sea, este maldito lugar?

Gauge inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, golpeando inconscientemente su casco sobre la mesa de una manera increíblemente rápida. Él y Pipe Wrench se miraron a los ojos por lo que podrían haber sido segundos, horas, días. Ya no tenían idea del tiempo. Como a Gauge le gustaba decirlo, invirtieron tanto esfuerzo para mantener el sol brillando que no tenían intención de volver a disfrutarlo nunca más. Finalmente el ingeniero rompió el silencio.

Di _qué _

Fabricar, matarlo ya, yo No tengo cuidado –

Oh, sí, seguro Pipe. Lo he sabido por años. Todos aquí lo saben. ¿Cual es tu punto?

...No sé. Sin embargo, a mí me importa un café-

La puerta de la sala de descanso aislada se abrió de golpe, inundando el área estrecha y oscura con la brillante luz artificial del pasillo.

-Por el amor de celestia, ¿qué pasa _con_ ustedes curanderos malolientes? ¡Enciende un chorro de luz! –

¡mil, disculpas, Dr. Atmosphera! ¡No le esperábamos tan pronto! Contrail iba a limpiar el lugar pero ...-

Gauge indico- el semental azul babeaba en el suelo.

Está un poco preocupado –

¿Ha estado tomando el medicamento suministrado? –

Por supuesto no –

Bueno. La única cosa peor que un pony psicótico con una llave en este edificio es uno con impedimentos mentales. Ustedes tres son lo suficientemente malos en ese nivel –

También te amo, Doc. 'Noth'r estalló la tubería? De arcoíris ? –

Habrá arcoiris ' _arrojando_ ' fuera de tu parcela si no te apuras y aprendes a hablar correctamente, Pipe Wrench. No. Todo está bien. Me gustaría presentarles a todos los últimos empleados de la corporación de la fabrica del clima de clousale. Su nombre es Gentle –

La yegua verde se estremeció detrás del Dr. Atmosphera. Ella negó con la cabeza, escondiéndose detrás de su melena rosa.

Oh, ahora Gentle, No hay que temer a estos tres. Excepto, tal vez ... a el - doctor se arrastró, empujando al poni azul que se contraía en el suelo con un casco,

Contrail. Pero no se preocupe por él, por lo que le falta en el pensamiento racional lo compensa en un trabajo eficiente –

Gauge colocó una pezuña alrededor del hombro de Gentle, llevándola a la sala de descanso.

Por favor, Gentle, relájate! Siéntate en el sofá. Cuidado con los manantiales. ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Agua? ¿Granos de café en agua? –

¿Qué está mal con la cafetera? –

Es la cosa más maldita - interrumpió Atmosphera, anidando en un sillón reclinable roto.

Un día lo levantas y lo y cada uno de nosotros estamos increíblemente capacitados para resolver problemas mecánicos y eléctricos sin el menor esfuerzo, pero no podemos hacer que esa mierda de cafetera se prepare –

Está parpadeando doce - señaló Gentle.

grrrciasss, cariño, todos vamos a estar listos –

Ahora que es el reloj, o el temporizador?-

.. Qué,? Gauge tosió.

Yo ... tengo el mismo modelo en casa. Hay una función de cuenta regresiva para elaborar cerveza. Alguien intentó ponerlo en marcha en doce horas y nunca golpeó el inicio -

Gauge, Pipe Wrench y Hide se votearon y miraron fijamente la diminuta pieza blanca de plástico y metal que había reducido todas sus habilidades deductivas. En el incómodo silencio de la realización frustrada, Contrail se despertó, histérica.

¡Ahahaha! Aheeheeheeh! ¡Tontas potras! Yo puse eso! ¡Estaba esperando que todos ustedes lo consiguieran! ¡Uwhahahahahahah! ¡Ahahahaaaaaaa!

El Dr. Atmosphere se retorció.

Dos años, Contrail. Dos años. Dos años sin café ... ¡Debería desgarrar tu carne en pedazos y darte de alimento a los lobos de madera!

Pero ... jeje ... no lo harás, porque soy el único que sabe, HAHAHAH, sabe cómo ... uh ... ¿qué fue? Soy el único que sabe cómo haz lo que sea? –

Mantenga los mezcladores de nube- Kevlar sin apagarlos –

¡JAJAJA! ¡Que disturbio! ¡El medidor tiene razón! ¡Haz que este semental suba! –

Entonces, ¿cómo funcionan las horas? ¿Hay algún lugar donde pueda dormir? - Gentle se acurrucó en el sofá. No pudo evitar reírse de Contrail. _Estos monstruos están totalmente fuera de sus mecedoras ... Pero parecen agradables. Esto es divertido. _

¿Cómo funciona todo esto?-

Pipe Wrench comenzó a hablar, pero Gauge lo interrumpió de inmediato, sujetando un casco contra el semental cicatrizado.

Guárdalo, Pipe. Que alguien que pueda hablar lo explique. De lo contrario, solo lo dirás lo mismo un millón de veces y nadie se irá iluminado –

Gentle rió y se relajó, encontrándose cómoda en la pequeña habitación. _Oh, Celestia, ¿qué está pasando?Esto no debería ser tan fácil._

Ahora, la historia de un arcoíris no es tan agradable, como aquella que todos conocemos del azúcar y especias –

Ella sabe de espectros, Gauge. Salta eso -

Correcto, lo siento, solo recuerdo el video instructivo que me quedó del último gerente. De todos modos Básicamente, Gentle, trabajamos sobre una base de guardia. Lo que ha sido prácticamente todo el tiempo, últimamente. La comida es provista. Es excelente, por cierto, no tienes idea, al igual que los períodos de descanso obligatorios, aplicados por la misma agencia que se asegura de que la coporacion del clima de clousdale no asesine a los ponis bebés que no pueden volar. AKA, nadie. Entonces, acostúmbrate a estar cansada. Sin embargo, gracias a Luna que ahora tomamos un café, inmediatamente eres la mejor trabajadora aquí –

Eme aquí –

a menudo no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes tres, pero sí. Enhorabuena, Gentle, has demostrado tu valides haciendo que todos nos veamos como tontos –

¡Lo siento! –

Hide estalló en carcajadas, deslizándose hacia abajo en el sillón reclinable. La espalda de la silla se quebró y el ingeniero rojo casi se volcó, temblando de alegría.

... Oh, gentil, no te preocupes. Puedo hacer uno o dos comentarios sarcásticos, pero nunca puedo deshacerme de un gran empleado. Solo Dash tiende a hacer eso - se burló, apartando la mirada tan bruscamente como terminó su sentencia.

Los otros sementales se encogieron, evitando el contacto visual con cualquier cosa posible.

_Ah, vale. Lección uno, no menciones al gerente. Igual que la etiqueta de fábrica inferior. Tiene sentido. Oh, todavía no están diciendo nada. Esto es doloroso – _

¿ hay Cuartos para dormir?- Suave alimentado, fingiendo una sonrisa.

¡Derecha! Lo siento. Hay habitaciones privadas para los empleados. Siendo ingeniero, tienes suerte. Tienes tu propio lugar para dormir. Los guardias y los trabajadores tienen que meterse en lo que es casi un cuartel –

¿Cómo es la habitación? ¿Paredes frías y desnudas, como el resto de este lugar, o cualquier tipo de comodidades? –

Mu…y buenss…ca..m..a…de…nube- murmuró Pipe.

Excelente insonorización- agregó Hide.

Para ser honesto,... Ninguno de nosotros realmente usamos nuestras habitaciones. Hemos estado demasiado ocupados-

Cuando llegamos a una realineación, generalmente nos sentamos aquí, contando chistes sucios y golpeando Contrail –

Esa podría ser la razón por la que no puede dejar de reír –

La risa es muchísimo mejor que cuando solía llorar –

¡HAH! Eso fue divertido. Jejeje Me quedaría despierto toda la noche solo gritando y gimiendo y revolcándome y sollozando y ...-

"Sí, todos se divirtieron mucho, Contrail. Estamos muy contentos de que haya sido un momento feliz para ti -

Lo mejor fueron las pesadillas. Como la que ...-

espera –

Lo siento, doctor Atmosphera- Por un segundo, las risitas de la pegaso azul se detuvieron, y solo se permitió estremecerse.

H '' Trail?

Si pipa?-

¿Cómo muchos fracasos toman el espectra del arcoíris ?-

c-cuántos? –

Todos ustedes –

¡BA-HAH! ¡SEGURO DE LO DICEN QUE ES PIPE!

Gentle volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, ignorando las quejas de la primavera.

¿Q-qué le pasó a Contrail, de todos modos?

Hide se levantó de la silla rota y caminó hacia la cafetera. Hablaba suavemente mientras buscaba a tientas con la máquina, de espaldas al nuevo empleado.

Lo mismo que probablemente nos sucederá a cualquiera de nosotros, solo que mucho antes. El pobre hombre no tenía en él para manejar el estrés de la Fábrica -

No te preocupes, querida- Gauge se sentó junto a Gentle, colocando un casco alrededor de su hombro y levantándola del sofá.

¡No todo es muerte y maquinación por aquí! Nos divertimos un poco, después de todo –

_Como? _\- Gentle frunció el ceño, limpiándose la melena rosada de sus ojos. "¿Cómo en nombre de Luna te las arreglas para _divertirte_ por aquí? –

Bueno, con el procesamiento de recursos, por supuesto –

Seguir –

Acompañamiento de décadas tuvimos un "Incidente" de Tartarus'ova. Después de eso, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo lo que falla no se arruine el día. Así que, los revisamos, las cosas que hablan. Como la televisión de realidad, ¿sabes?-

... ¿Alguna vez trabajaron por aquí?-

¡Excelente punto! - Escondió Hide, bebiendo el café que había preparado.

Todas, señoras, muestren a ese semental lo que hacemos por aquí. Comience con el mantenimiento básico. Luego, puede procesar los fallos antes de finalmente explicar a Gentle cómo mantener los dispositivos Pegasus en funcionamiento –

Sí, señor –

Cállate, Pipe. Me estás dando un dolor de cabeza –

Contrail salió de su asiento, haciendo un bucle alrededor de los trabajadores antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Gentle pudo escuchar su risa mucho después de desaparecer por el largo y estéril pasillo.

Aveces es un poco como un personaje –

Creo que lo está fingiendo- susurró el pegaso naranja, sacudiendo su melena hacia atrás.

Oye, ¿te importa arrojarme esta redecilla?- Medidas de seguridad y todo eso. Puedo hacerlo, pero es un dolor en el culo tener que apoyarme contra una pared para juntar mi melena- Él puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció un pequeño paquete de redes a Gentle.

Supongo. Que ¿Necesito uno?-

Lo aprecio- murmuró, agachando la cabeza mientras la yegua doblaba su cabello en la red.

Nah, deberías estar bien, tu melena no es tan larga en absoluto. Realmente, pero si es lo suficientemente largo como para que una potra lo agarre, necesitas atarlo –

Qué requerimiento tan extraño - reflexionó Gentle, siguiendo a Gauge fuera de la sala de descanso.

Investiguemos profundamente la filosofía de un arcoíris, es una Historia divertida...

... Apague toda la antigua fábrica, prohíba el dispositivo de respaldo e inmediatamente comisionó la nueva expansión. En el momento en que tuvimos algo de privacidad por parte de los trabajadores de la construcción, volvimos a producir arcoiris –

Gauge conducía a Gentle a través de una serie de pasillos cortos. Las luces brillantes y las paredes blancas de la nube estaban muy por detrás de ellos mientras exploraban la serie de estaciones de servicio que permitían al Dr. Atmosphera y su equipo mantener la nueva fábrica en funcionamiento. Gentle apenas logró mantenerse al día con el poni de cobre frente a ella, tropezando y sujetando su cabeza en varios sistemas de tuberías y válvulas. Los conductos metálicos se extendían sin cesar, entrando y saliendo unos de otros en un orden caótico que, a pesar de los años de experiencia de la yegua, tenía poco sentido para ella. Destellos de varias señales de advertencia y calcomanías de seguridad le preocupaban.

_¿Qué tipo de producción de clima requiere materiales biológicamente peligrosos- _

_'Advertencia: Extremadamente corrosivo'. _

_¿Estamos produciendo lluvia ácida aquí?-_

Mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí misma, eligiendo en cambio concentrarse en quedarse detrás de Gauge. El semental seguía hablando en voz alta, logrando abrirse camino hábilmente a través del estrecho corredor, sus movimientos de segunda naturaleza.

Suave golpeó un casco en otra válvula, tropezando con el suelo de andamio frío. Un misterioso líquido azul comenzó a rociar violentamente desde una válvula de alivio de presión a solo unos pies de ella. Gauge se giró, sus ojos se hincharon cuando rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para relajarse cuando vio que la yegua estaba bien.

Cuida tus pasos, por cierto. El trueno líquido es increíblemente peligroso - comentó despreocupadamente,y distraídamente pateando un interruptor diferente con un casco trasero. El líquido azul neón dejó de fluir, los restos del trueno expulsado goteaban por el suelo hacia un área invisible debajo.

Un toque de eso y todo tu sistema nervioso está permanentemente disparado. He visto muchas de las mejores mentes con las que he trabajado de esa manera –

¿ Eso es letal? ¿Y solo tenemos tuberías que lo arrojan al azar?

No es letal. Te paraliza. ¿Alguna vez has visto lo que sucede cuando un pegaso discapacitado cae en una nube? –

No. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

No aterrizan –

El semental se inclinó hacia adelante, ofreciendo un casco hacia Gentle.

¿ De todos modos a dónde lleva allá abajo? - Gentle cambió de tema cuando el semental la ayudó a levantarse.

Nunca he visto ninguna caída de residuos bajo el mando del clima de clousdale

¿No me as estado escuchando? Ah, no importa, es mucho para asimilar. Los líquidos derramados terminan en la antigua fábrica donde se procesan. Algunos de ellos, como los valiosos o separables, se envían aquí para ser utilizados. El resto generalmente se envía a la sala de energía o al departamento inferior de Investigación y Desarrollo –

Espera, ¿ese lodo con el que nos dijeron que hiciéramos algo útil? ¿Eso fue por los accidentes de tus muchachos? –

Oh, cierto, ahí es donde estabas estacionada. ¿Alguna vez hicieron algo con eso?-

Sí. Terminamos vendiéndolo a Saddle Arabia. Aparentemente tiene algún tipo de propiedades aislantes. Nada de lo que aún no hayamos desarrollado una alternativa más eficiente, pero bueno, era barato, ¿sabes? –

Tiene sentido. La basura de un país es la solución económica de otro –

Gentle se revisó y, confiada en que ninguna parte de su cuerpo se estaba disolviendo, comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "

Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia, Gauge? ¿Cómo un semental inteligente como tú mantiene su mente por aquí? –

Al no tratar de aferrarse a ella. Estamos todos locos, de verdad. Y no solo me refiero a nosotros los trabajadores. ¡Todo el mundo! Ser normal es ser inexistente. En pocas palabras...- Suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo pensando.

Supongo que mientras abrazes la muerte de tu cordura, nunca muere de verdad. Disfruta del paseo a Tartarus; Es agradable por una razón –

Eso es ... bastante filosófico, diría yo –

Lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo. Es bueno tener finalmente la oportunidad de hablar de ello. Mira tu melena aquí, alambres colgando.

Los dos se encogieron, mirándose por encima de ellos, como si esperaran a que un cable los alcanzara y los sujetara. Gauge giró bruscamente, prácticamente subiendo un pequeño tramo de escaleras e inclinándose hacia la puerta a la que conducían.

_Sus movimientos son tan insólitos para él. Es gracioso, de verdad. Cada paso calculado de sus cascos aterrizando en el único lugar en el que no tropezará ni se lastimará. La cabeza está en otra parte, pero su entidad funciona correctamente sin ella._

¿hay Algo en tu mente? - El pony de cobre mantuvo la puerta abierta para Gentle, esperando que ella lo siguiera fuera del área de mantenimiento.

-Oh nada. Sólo la Corporación –

Boggles mi mente también. Después de ti.-

La yegua verde saltó a una habitación grande, mirando alrededor. Varias docenas de pilares de maquinaria compleja se alineaban en el área, todos conectados en el piso por grandes tubos de acero que zumbaban y palpitaban suavemente, la sintonía de un solo en la sinfonía la fabrica. Gentil se tomó su tiempo caminando entre los objetos, examinándolos con cuidado.

_Los tanques de presión reciben sustancias del sistema de tuberías en el suelo, calefacción y concentración, no, esos son condensadores. Entonces, cualquier gas que se encuentre en esos tubos se condensa y el líquido se envía ..._

El ingeniero miró más alto, siguiendo la complicada serie de tubos e instrumentación.

_... Enviado a una turbina, así como a lo que venga a través de las mangueras en el techo. Presumiblemente, esos son mixtos, antes de entrar ... ¿qué? Parece un atomizador que usamos en la Fábrica Inferior, solo que increíblemente industrial. Tartarus, solo uno de ellos podría llenar una casa de teatro con niebla._

¿Te gusta?-

¿Qué _es_ eso ?-

El orgullo y la alegría de Contrail, si él todavía pudiera recordarlo. Esto es lo que lo llevó al límite, lo que hizo que su rebelión contra el delirio se volviera contraproducente y lo despojara de todos los pensamientos estables que alguna vez tuvo. Pero lo construyó desde cero, el bastardo. El semental más inteligente en el que he tenido el placer de reírme "-

-Eso ... no es nada tranquilizador –

Bien, lo siento. Te diremos qué tenemos media hora hasta que comience el procesamiento. ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

Gentle esculpió un pequeño asiento fuera del suelo de nubes. Ella se dejó caer sobre ella, frotándose los ojos con los cascos.

Quiero saber sobre ustedes chicos. Tú, Llave de tubo, y Contrail. ¿Cómo conseguiste este trabajo de todos modos? ¿Cómo ha sido, hacer lo que tú, nosotros, supongo, hacemos todos los días? ¿Y para qué sirven, por favor, estos pilares? –

El medidor se subió a un gran tanque de contención que había estado descansando junto a los controles. Acostándose cómodamente, estiró los cuatro cascos con un bostezo. Se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor de la habitación oscura, de casi cien metros de largo, observando a cada pilar cargar su sustancia misteriosa.

Contrail y yo comenzamos unos meses antes del Incidente. La llave de tubo y atmósfera ya habían existido durante más tiempo. No sé nada sobre el Dr. Atmosphera, para ser honesto. Tiene un corazón blando encerrado en una caja fuerte de sed de sangre –

Gentle asintió, vívidamente imaginando a ese profundo semental rojo. Su expresión severa e inmutable llenó su mente, cada detalle de la cara envejecida de ese semental encerrado en su lugar. Incluso después de tan poco tiempo con el Doctor, Gentle pudo ver su espinosa melena blanca en alta definición, el rastrojo gris en su barbilla arañando el ojo de su mente. Sin embargo, a pesar de la sólida y desagradable estatura de Ocultar Atmósfera, Gentle no pudo evitar sentir que había más en el semental.

_A él le importa ... algo, o alguien. Es como si simplemente hubiera olvidado cómo expresar eso._

Pipe Wrench ... Oh,el, tiene una historia de fondo fascinante. No creo que ese sea su verdadero nombre, es solo por eso que habla tan gracioso. Hay dos rumores que algunos de los antiguos guardias de seguridad solían decir. La primera es que se lo hizo a sí mismo, lo que me cuesta creer. Es muy difícil hacer girar una llave en tu boca cuando la sostienes con los dientes. La segunda teoría es que un empleado mayor comenzó a ver cosas. Fantasmas, o alguna mierda de caballo así. Elimina el fertilizante dePipe Wrench con su tocayo antes de que los guardias logren sacarlo –

¿Qué le pasó al otro empleado?-

Lo mismo que le pasa al resto de los solitarios por aquí. Enviado a la antigua fábrica para mantener en funcionamiento los sistemas de gestión de fluidos autosuficientes. Sí, - Gauge continuó condescendientemente, interrumpiendo a Gentle antes de que ella pudiera responder su pregunta.

Sí, ese es un uso de recursos totalmente inútil. Los que aún se puede confiar en que no rompan nada generalmente se asignan al Departamento de Generación de Energía –

"Espera, ¿la planta de energía está en la antigua fábrica? Es un lugar extraño –

me dicen es que hay cosas más locas que suceden allí que aquí. Aunque lo dudo –

Gauge rió con ganas, rodando sobre su espalda para mirar el techo blanco.

El problema es que muchos ponis inventan locas historias de conspiración porque, hey, somos la encarnación viviente del mal, y tenemos como, dinero infinito, ¿verdad? Incorrecto. Completamente equivocado. La corporación del clima de Clousdale es una empresa, aunque opera un colectivo completo, pero sigue siendo solo una empresa. Las empresas tienen presupuestos e ingresos limitados, y CWC no es diferente. ¿Rompemos la ley? Bueno, duh. ¿Cometemos actos viles contra la equinidad? Sí, puedes apostar. Pero es difícilmente el mal verdadero. corporación del clima de Clousdale lo hace como un servicio, no por diversión! La discordia arruinó muchísimo más de lo que nos hemos acercado. Las fuerzas de Chrysalis causaron millones de bits de daño en el transcurso de unas pocas horas. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? La vida continúa, día tras día. ¡Las ciudades no se desmoronan por nosotros! Cloudsdale existe debido a_y para_la Corporación –

Uh, Gauge? Pareces un poco amargo –

Oh, lo siento. No estoy realmente. Estoy cansado de que la gente se queje de sus trabajos, y es bueno tener a alguien con quien desahogarse. Estoy aquí para trabajar, ¿sabes? No me registré porque quería ayudar al sistema a cometer fallas de asesinato. Me inscribí porque era mi deber para mantener el negocio que nos mantenía –

Tú sabes, yo también-

No te sientas culpable, Gentle. En este mundo es trabajar o morir, de todos modos ... –

Gentle asintió de nuevo, quedándose en silencio con Gauge.

Así que dime- continuó, levantándose de su asiento. Ella comenzó a vagar sin rumbo, inspeccionando vagamente las diferentes mangueras y válvulas en la habitación

De que quieres que te cuente?

Cuéntame sobre Contrail. Háblame de esto - levantó una pezuña, indicando el desorden de la maquinaria y las tuberías que los rodeaban.

¿Cómo lo rompió? ¿Qué es? –

Durante las renovaciones, Rainbow Dash creó un grupo de trabajo diseñado para implementar medidas preventivas para evitar que ocurra un Incidente. Hacer un levantamiento imposible en lugar de tratar de aplastar uno que ya ha comenzado -

Gentle se estremeció.

¿Algo anda mal?-

Es ... incómodo discutir cómo evitar que los niños luchen contra su muerte inminente-

¿Niños? - Gauge rió, y él se deslizó del tanque para caminar junto a la yegua.

Los fracasos. _Los fracasos _son inutiles para Cloudsdale, la Corporación y el rebaño. La prueba de vuelo es simple! ¡La tomaste, deberías saberlo!

_Tiene razón, en realidad. Es increíblemente fácil. Para arruinar el examen de vuelo tomaría una ineptitud extraordinaria –_

Sé que lo estás pensando, también. Así que no me des tan estupendamente sobre '¡piensa en los potros!'. No son ponis, son recursos-

Gauge escupe y pone los ojos en blanco.

¿Alguna otra objeción a la descripción de su trabajo? Podríamos pasar por todos ellos ahora mismo.

La pegaso verde se quedó en silencio, considerando las palabras de su supervisor de cobre.

¿ y Bien?-

... No, no, no tengo objeciones. Es raro, no puedo retroceder en eso. Pero tienes razón. Al menos pueden hacer arcoiris, ¿verdad? –

La cara del semental se iluminó, una alegría infantil que emanaba de su expresión.

¡Oh, chica, más que un arcoiris! Nos hemos puesto creativos aquí. Rainbow Dash ha hecho un trabajo fantástico al aumentar la eficiencia de esta instalación,Todos los días se producen cambios que nos ahorran dinero, aumentan la producción sin aumentar la entrada y aumentan la calidad de nuestros productos

Y,¿Como lo hace ella? –

Ella ama su trabajo, simple y llameante. Nunca, _jamás_, Calibre enfatizado, estampar una pezuña, visto como una pony dedicada, dedicada y leal a la empresa como ella. Eso es todo lo que ella realmente nos ha pedido, honestamente. Siempre que estés dispuesta a sacrificarte por la corporación del clima de Clousdale. tanto como ella, nunca estarás en sus libros malos –

Bueno pero quiero saber. Contrail - presionó suavemente, pinchando Gauge con una punta de ala. Se detuvo junto a un pilar, trazando uno de los condensadores con un casco.

Deja de estancarte-

Siéntate entonces, y deja de hacer preguntas. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, así que voy a tener que pasar por esto –

Gentle hizo lo que se le dijo, recostándose contra el pilar. Hacía calor, vibraba lo suficiente para hacer que su espalda se estremeciera. Relajada con el masaje, levantó una pierna e imitó a cerrar la boca del hocico. Satisfecho, Gauge continuó.

El grupo de trabajo de Dash, compuesto por Contrail, Atmosphera y otros tres ingenieros que se volvieron locos durante la construcción, describió tres pasos distintos para prevenir un Incidente. El primero fue un manual de procedimientos que describía, en detalle, el manejo de las fallas y cómo identificar posibles alborotadores –

-¿Es eso lo que me entregó el Dr. Atmosphera? - Gauge miró a Gentle.

Lo siento. Continua –

Sí lo es. Cosas lógicas básicas allí, pero muchos de los guardias de seguridad eran demasiado gruesos para darse cuenta de eso por su cuenta. Sin embargo, gracias a Dash, la primera política establece explícitamente que un pony supervisor no puede supervisar el procesamiento de algún pony que conoce, y debe ser relevado por el trabajador de mayor rango sin relación alguna con el recurso-

El segundo paso fue tener un plan de contingencia de emergencia establecido en caso de que se inicie una revolución. El plan de contingencia de la Fábrica es el siguiente: Matar a los líderes específicos de cualquier levantamiento, y cualquier líder que se muestre después de los iniciales ha sido tratado

Eso es bastante ... genérico. Si hay un levantamiento como el de esa potra, ¿cómo garantiza que podría" contener "a los responsables?" –

A eso estoy llegando. El tercer paso fue garantizar que todos los recursos pudieran neutralizarse antes de permitirles ingresar a la instalación. Contrail fue comisionado a la moda, por cualquier medio dentro del presupuesto de la fuerza de trabajo, un sistema para producir en forma masiva 'interruptores de apagado' o como quiera llamarlos, en todos los nuevos fallos que se presenten. Tendría que ser algo que podría apuntar a un individuo Pony o un grupo completo de ellos, sin embargo, no debe haber nada que deba salvarse antes de que la falla se haya cargado en un dispositivo Pegasus –

Ahora, Contrail es muy inteligente. Muy muy inteligente. Ningún pony podría igualarlo cuando se trataba de conocimientos sobre mecánica de fluidos e ingeniería mecánica. Ni siquiera el Dr. Atmosphera. Honestamente, creo que Atmosphera tenía miedo de que Contrail tomara su posición. No es que importe ahora ... Lo siento. Fuera de la pista. Dash amenazó a Contrail con ... algo, para ser honesto no se con que, pero debe haber sido malo. Contrail se encerró en su habitación con una caja de papel y herramientas, y durante una quincena no pude saber nada de él –

Entonces, un día, casi exactamente dos semanas desde que cerró la puerta, hubo risas. Risas increibles –

Se hizo eco en todos los pasillos, por todos los respiraderos e incluso, algunos dicen, se podía escuchar en la calamidad de la sala del ciclón-

¿Qué paso? ...-

Luego. La puerta de Contrail estaba abierta, y los guardias lo encontraron en su cama, temblando, aferrándose a sus miembros. Sus patas delanteras tenían marcas de mordeduras en ellas, terribles contusiones. La seguridad logró sedarlo, momento en el que comenzó a llorar. Sin embargo, esa es una historia completamente diferente, una que no me gusta hablar y otra que no es necesario escuchar. Ya has visto cómo está él ahora, así que sabes cómo resultó –

Sin embargo, sobre la mesa de su habitación, había un solo plano. Dos habitaciones. Uno en la parte superior, con la bahía de recepción de recursos en un extremo y el departamento de producción de arcoíris en el otro, y una habitación más grande debajo - Gauge negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Ese bastardo, es brillante, brillante. Lo hizo bien, resolvió el problema de Dash, sacrificando su cordura por la Corporación. Ella lo dejó escapar con casi cualquier cosa ahora, no puedo decir que la culpo. Fue fantástico pensar que no habíamos visto desde los días en que se propuso el primer dispositivo Pegasus. Una combinación de gas ciego y algunos híbridos extraños de cianuro y tetrodotoxina. Estos pilares aseguran una mezcla perfecta de los productos químicos, cada vez, y los dispensan en la concentración perfecta. Cuando un potro respira los humos, que son bombeados desde los pilares a la habitación de arriba, son eliminados temporalmente. La toxina se infunde simultáneamente en el torrente sanguíneo, pero no se activa. Como una bomba de tiempo.

Los fracasos se reaniman, uno por uno, y se verifican los rasgos de personalidad que probablemente inciten a la rebelión-

¿Por qué reanimarlos? ¿Por qué no dejarlos inconscientes? –

El miedo impulsa la magia, que a su vez estimula los espectros. Obtienes colores más vibrantes cuando están plenamente conscientes de su destino

Ah. Entonces, ¿es otra cosa de eficiencia y calidad, entonces? –

Exactamente, ahora lo estás entendiendo! De todos modos, si una falla intenta escapar durante el procesamiento, pasarán a través de una máquina que los empaña con el catalizador para el veneno, prácticamente desactivando el recurso renegado de inmediato. Hay dispensadores para esa sustancia química en toda la planta, por lo que incluso en caso de que salgan de la sala de procesamiento, podemos detenerlos a través de los controles de la computadora -

¿Cuánto dura? –

¿ perdón?-

La toxina. ¿Cuánto tiempo dura en su torrente sanguíneo? Si no los mata de inmediato, eso me lleva a suponer que es algo que puede revertirse –

Oh, Tartarus, no lo sé. ¿Un par de días? No es que importe. Un fallo tendría que permanecer entre dos dispensadores, lo que lo deja en un lugar cerrado y vulnerable, durante todo ese tiempo. El plan es infalible –

Nunca he subestimado la capacidad de un tonto para ser tonto –

Veinte años de exitosa producción de arcoiris están en desacuerdo contigo. Ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a trabajar- Gauge ofreció un casco, ayudando a la yegua verde a subir a las cuatro patas, y la condujo a las computadoras en la parte delantera de la habitación.

Ahora no te preocupes por la mayoría de estos botones e interruptores. Son bastante para el mantenimiento, lo que francamente no se ha hecho en una década. Finalmente, descubrimos que el diseño de Contrail prácticamente se limpiaba al mismo tiempo –

¿Diez años de uso constante y me estás diciendo que todavía está en perfectas condiciones?

Si, si quieres vístete con un equipo completo de riesgo biológico para desmontar cada uno de los Pilares uno por uno para limpiarlos con lo que es esencialmente un cepillo de dientes glorificado, solo avísame y te enseñaré cómo cerrar todo esto –

... Tal vez la próxima semana. –

Es lo que pensaba. Ahora, presta atención. ¿Ves esta palanca aquí? Cuando esa luz - señaló Gauge, dirigiendo el ojo de Gentle sobre la masa de controles e interruptores

comienza a parpadear, desea…-

Crow tropezó con Cloud Cover, empujándola ligeramente hacia un lado. Inmediatamente, un semental masivo en un traje apuntó hacia ellos con un golpe de ganado amenazador.

Míralo - siseó Cloud Cover, soltando un gemido.

Mantenerse en línea, par de inútiles! ¿O necesitamos más _estímulo?- _El guardia se rió entre dientes para sí mismo, moviendo el Taser atado alrededor de sus cascos. Cloud y Crow miraron hacia atrás para mirar momentáneamente a la potra en la parte de atrás, al ver a uno de sus cascos arrastrarse.

Y me dijiste que no me preocupara - respondió el potro de color naranja claro.

No, Crow, está bien, es probable que sea solo una buena seguridad para asegurarnos de que no regresemos –

No, tal vez solo sea trabajo de esclavos. ¡Amenazar a sus esclavos con electricidad no es un buen modelo de negocio para mí! ¡Nos vamos a morir!-

Crow, tranquilizante_ por favor. _Estoy tratando de concentrarme -

El grupo de potros fue llevado a una sala bastante grande, abierta y limpia, las paredes de nubes sólidas prácticamente desnudas, excepto por un entrepiso en la pared opuesta y los restos de un viejo y oxidado conducto de ventilación. Cloud Cover hizo una mueca mientras examinaba el expansivo tubo de metal; Docenas de abolladuras y arañazos se alinearon en la rejilla.

Sí, tranquilizador. Aferrate a eso, creo que podríamos necesitarlo.

¿No podemos simplemente correr? ¿Por qué no nos limitamos a correr? Creo que correr es una buena idea. Mira, hay una puerta grande allí, en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Podríamos correr allí! Ni siquiera está vigilado. Tampoco es la puerta por la que entramos. ¡Obviamente, son muy malos en todo este asunto del secuestro! –

Crow –

acabamos de despegar. No vueles, probablemente lo esperen. Pero si quisiéramos, salir corriendo de aquí, probablemente podríamos saltar por la puerta trasera antes de que nos atrapen –

Crow!

Diablos, tal vez podamos hacerles _creer_ que corrimos, y luego retroceder y rescatar a todos estos otros ponis- la potra se limpió la frente con un casco, y miró rápidamente a todos los demás potros en la habitación.

Pensándolo bien, la mayoría de ellos parece que quieren morir, así que tachen eso. Me pregunto de qué otra manera podríamos ...-

¡Crow!

¡Sin hablar! ¡Quedate quieta!

... Lo siento, Cloud. ¿Bien? ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Correr?-

Oh, por el amor de ... No. Yo digo que lo esperemos y veamos lo que realmente sucede. ¡Tienes que dejar de entrar en pánico en los escenarios imaginados! Obviamente, si esperamos pacientemente a que esto se resuelva por sí mismo, no tendremos que hacer ninguna conmoción estúpida. ¿Es esto malo? Sí, obviamente, pero no nos van a matar. Eres tonta?!-

Su atención fue repentinamente robada cuando dos sementales entraron en el entresuelo de arriba. Uno era un pony rojo muy severo. Su bata de laboratorio estaba arrugada y sucia, y su melena gris con espigas era extrañamente familiar para los potros de abajo. El segundo semental era azul cielo, y él giró en el aire. Se detuvo, boca abajo, flotando junto al semental rojo.

Oooh, ¿puedo esta vez, Hide? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? Por favor por favor por favor. ¡No lo he hecho en mucho tiempo! ¡HAH! -

Hide miró al pegaso azul de arriba a abajo y puso los ojos en blanco. Aguanta tus caballos, Contrail. Espera a que vuelva la llave de tubo.

Como en el momento justo, el trabajador revestido de color gris irrumpió a través de una puerta lateral, jadeando.

Está hecho, hide. No estoy todo suelto y abierto –

Excelente- Deja de abrir la boca ahora

Pipe Wrench gruñó, colocándose junto a Hide en cuclillas. El Dr. Atmosphera se aclaró la garganta, y todos los potros en el centro de la habitación miraron al trío amenazador de trabajadores.

Cloud Cover barajó, tratando de ponerse cómoda mientras observaba. No importaba cómo se sentaba, se encontraba irritada por el piso vibrante.

_Espera, ¿cuándo comenzó eso?- _

Adelante, Contrail –

Contrail se retorció violentamente y aterrizó en el borde de la plataforma, alzándose cuando una enorme carcajada llenó la habitación.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡BIENVENIDOs! _¡Bienvenidos, mulas, a la FÁBRICA DE ARCOIRIS! _¡Ah ah ah ah! ¡Ah, hahahahah! - Todavía riendo, se fue otra vez. Los potros fruncieron el ceño y chillaron, agachándose del loco semental.

Deberíamos correr, creo, eso suena excelente-

¡Solo están jugando juegos! No somos nada para ellos, ¿recuerdas? Juguetes Eso es todo. Es vergonzoso, pero que se diviertan y probablemente podamos irnos –

Contrail, por favor- murmuró Hide, tocando un casco.

El loco pegaso suspiró profundamente y aterrizó, cerrando el hocico. El solo hecho de hacerlo pareció enviarlo a un escalofrío violento, y sus ojos se hincharon como si estuvieran tratando de escapar. El pony rojo ajustó su abrigo y caminó hacia adelante, dirigiéndose al grupo de abajo.

Bienvenidos, como todos ustedes escucharon, estan en la Fábrica del ArcoIris. Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes están muy curiosos ...-

¿Qué quieres con nosotros? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes monstruos?! - Gritó un potro al lado de Cloud Cover.

La potranca malva continuó barajando, las vibraciones en sus cascos se hicieron más intensas por minuto.

Como estaba _diciendo_ \- Hide dijo.

Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes tienen mucha curiosidad por saber por qué están aquí. Y me encantaría decírtelo, pero debido a un cambio de política, no estoy permitido. Así que en cambio, por favor, respira muy, muy profundamente. Ah, y, por cierto, mi nombre es Dr. Atmosphere. ¡Recuerda quién te hizo esto! Sé que lo haré- Terminando con una sonrisa infantil, Hide se dio la vuelta y salió por una puerta invisible, seguida rápidamente por Pipe Wrench y Contrail.

... ¿Respirar profundamente?- Crow miró a su alrededor, buscando algún tipo de pista visual para las crípticas palabras del doctor. Desafortunadamente, encontró uno. El piso de la nube comenzó a cambiar de color de su blanco brillante a un púrpura sucio, y no mucho después una neblina de color similar comenzó a levantarse de ella. Hacia la parte posterior, un potro más pequeño se derrumbó, un gemido bajo escapó de su boca al caer.

¿Crow?

¡Cloud si tienes una idea, escúpelo por favor!-

¡Correr! –

Los dos hicieron un falso comienzo, pero se detuvieron cuando un gran semental bloqueó la entrada a la única puerta que tenían delante. Giraron, apuntando a la entrada por la que entraron. También estaba bloqueado por otro guardia, su rostro oculto por un extraño artilugio que filtraba la respiración.

\- ¿Ahora que? -

\- ¡La ventilación!-

Dada la dirección, el potro de color naranja claro ya había llegado al tubo oxidado antes de que Cloud Cover pudiera comenzar a dirigirse hacia él.

Crow, espera! No es ... - Cloud se detuvo, girando su cabeza por el misterioso gas. Ella tosió violentamente, solo para empeorar su vértigo.

¡No sirve de nada! ¿No ves que muchos más han fallado en esto? -

Crow se tambaleó, retrocediendo parpadeando la oscuridad de sus ojos. "

Pero no creo ...- Se derrumbó hacia adelante, apoyándose en la rejilla. Apenas capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, se levantó con un casco tembloroso. .

.. intentaron destrabarlo.- Se sujetó un gancho en el acceso, y se arrugó por debajo de su peso, chupándolo en la ventilación oscura.

¡Crow! - Cloud Cover se lanzó hacia su única escapada, su visión se deterioró cuando chocó contra el frío metal en el interior, sus últimos sentimientos solo de afilado metal frotándose contra ella, cayendo, el aire helado se precipitó por sus cascos, y luego nada.

Dr. ¡Atmósfera! –

Uno de los varios guardias estaba jadeando, sudando profusamente bajo su traje y máscara. Su boca estaba congelada por la aprensión cuando el doctor la miró fijamente. A pesar de ser más corto que ella, Hide logró que el guardia se sintiera pequeño con sus ojos negros y sin alma.

-... si?"-

Dos de los potros han escapado. Lograron salir a través de uno de los respiraderos de intercambio de aire para la antigua fábrica. No hay distribuidores de catalizadores ahí abajo, así que no hemos podido terminar los recursos de colorete. ¿Qué ... qué me aconsejas que haga ?-

El Dr. Atmosphere se quedó en silencio. Se apartó de la guardia y se permitió la más mínima sonrisa.

Excelente- murmuró.

¿Lo disculpa? –

Informe a la Sra. Dash. Este era el escenario que más temía, así que estoy seguro de que ya habrá pensado en un plan. Ahora, si me disculpan, creo que me retiraré a mis aposentos y pondré un viejo registro. Tal vez algo de Tchaitrotsky.

DDD-Dash? ¿Estas loco?-

Sí. Ahora date prisa! Tu tripulación es la responsable del lugar así que dudo que Rainbow aprecie mucho que te tomes un buen rato informándola. Si lo haces rápido, ella ni siquiera podría disciplinarte. Aunque lo dudo.

... S…sí señor, doctor Atmosphera..-

Mientras el guardia se alejaba a todo galope, el pegaso rojo volvió a sonreír.

_Eso le enseñará a esa loca yegua una o dos cosas sobre mi lealtad a la compañía en la que he trabajado durante tres décadas ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Cubierta de nubes dolida de melena a pezuña. Luchó por abrir los ojos a través del dolor y la desorientación que le impedían descubrir algo. Ella deslizó una pata delantera alrededor, y determinó que estaba boca abajo, el frío acero presionando la parte posterior de su cuello. Con un empujón y un gemido bajo y prolongado, se dio la vuelta, extendiéndose sobre la rejilla de metal en la que había aterrizado. Un casco conectado con algo suave y cálido, y el corazón de Cloud Cover se detuvo por un momento.

_Oh bien, él está vivo._

La potra luchó por levantarse en los cuatro cascos, y se desplomó de costado con una punzada de dolor. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se sentía magullado y dolorido, y su cabeza palpitaba con un ritmo constante. Mirando hacia arriba, podía ver el contorno increíblemente débil de un viejo respiradero de metal, la pantalla rota y colgando de un solo tornillo. Se balanceaba ligeramente por una brisa que no sentía, el chirrido del óxido, haciendo eco en el área misteriosa. Intentando de nuevo, Cloud logró ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaron violentamente, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, y lentamente se dirigió a Crow.

H-hey. Levántate, ¿Estás bien?-

mpphhh ... urgh.- El potro negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente lamentando esa acción. -¡Ay! Oh, Celestia, todo duele ...-

¿Estás bien?-

Crow miró hacia arriba, parpadeando en la oscuridad de todo que los rodeaba. Entrecerrando los ojos, logró distinguir la forma de Cloud Cover. Con cautela, extendió cada una de sus extremidades, flexionándose de tantas maneras como pudo pensar.

Creo que sí. Aunque todo duele. Incluso mi melena.

A pesar de todo, Cloud Cover se rió. El alivio se apoderó de ella cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que habían logrado escapar de los horrores preparados para ellos.

-Bueno, lo logramos sin demasiados problemas. Ahora solo tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos –

Crow tropezó y se estrelló contra la pared de la nube, optando por permanecer recostada contra ella hasta que recuperó el control de sus piernas de nuevo.

-Bueno, veo dos caminos. Uno está de vuelta, el otro está adelante. Ambos son increíblemente oscuros e indistinguibles entre sí. Estoy pensando que deberíamos seguir adelante –

-No te detengas. Necesitamos ser un poco más observadores en todo esto. Veamos... Por encima de nosotros está el respiradero que entramos aquí. Siempre que esté en línea recta, la dirección más cercana al exterior de este edificio sería ... - La potranca malva se detuvo, sus ojos se estrecharon en concentración. Se giró lentamente, señalando.

-ese lugar. - Crow miró hacia donde apuntaba su casco.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabemos que el respiradero no se curvó se movió o algo? ¿Estabas despierto durante el otoño?-

-No. Aww, plumas, estoy perdida. Bueno, ya que no podemos usar la ventilación, la siguiente solución lógica sería usar nuestro entorno. ¿Ves algo que sobresalga?

El potro se apartó de la pared, sacudiendo sus alas.

–Veo oscuridad, oscuridad, y más oscuridad. Un par de sombras, también.

-¿Qué hay de estas tuberías que corren a lo largo de la pared?-

Cloud Cover se inclinó hacia cerca, su visión nocturna casi no ayuda en el pasillo crepuscular. Las líneas de metal corrían a lo largo de las paredes en grupos, sacudiéndose hacia afuera de una manera completamente aleatoria, completamente sin ninguna marca. Los puntos de la pared que estaban vacíos no mostraban letreros que designaran nada: a lo mucho, Cloud podía ver agujeros de pernos donde las direcciones pueden haber sido publicadas en un momento dado.

Los potros cayeron en cuclillas, suspirando.

-Inútil. Como nosotros. Totalmente inútil -

\- Bueno - ofreció Crow, levantando el hocico de su amigo con un casco

\- Podríamos probar tu teoría en caso de que sea correcta - Se levantó y comenzó a caminar con confianza por el pasillo, dando grandes pasos para evitar tropezar con cualquier azar. Cables o conductos.

\- Crow - Cloud Cover se rió, levantándose también.

–Vas por el camino equivocado-

-¡Derecha! Nos vamos- Él sonrió y se dio la vuelta. En unos segundos ya estaba delante de la potranca, continuando su orgulloso galope.

-Eres mejor para darte cuenta de las cosas, así que seguiré adelante y me avisarás si hay algo que deberíamos ver-

-Suena bien.-

-AUGH!-

Cloud saltó hacia adelante justo a tiempo para ver a Crow caer de su visión limitada, su aullido fue la única pista que le quedaba de dónde estaba. Se detuvo justo antes de que el lugar donde él desapareció, y se dio cuenta en el último segundo de que la pasarela había terminado inmediatamente después de ella.

-¡¿Crow?! ¿Dónde estás?-

\- Abajo ... ugh. ¡Aquí abajo! Es sólo una caída de diez pies, estoy bien. Sin embargo, esto parece un poco más prometedor. Hay algunos signos reales ...-

Las palabras de Crow fueron interrumpidas por un enorme aullido, uno que se asemejaba a una caza del lobo de madera en una noche de luna llena. Los dos potros se detuvieron, sus melenas se erizaron cuando el ruido impío continuó, unido por varios otros, hasta que finalmente todos se cortaron al mismo tiempo.

-... Lo que el Tártaro era _que_ ?-

La cubierta de nubes se estremeció. - _¡No hay manera de que los lobos puedan subir aquí, estamos a kilómetros por encima del suelo! ¿Qué diablos está pasando en este lugar?- _

-Cloud, ¿puedes darte prisa por favor? No quiero estar sola aquí.

Rompiéndose a sí misma de su terror, la potra intentó calibrar dónde aterrizar.

La nada, simplemente un abismo sin fin,y miró hacia atrás.

_Y hoy también comenzó muy bien,_ pensó, cerrando los ojos y saltando. La ingravidez la abrumó, y ella aflojó los músculos de las piernas, encogiéndose ante el aterrizaje. Se estrelló contra la rejilla de metal de abajo, la fuerza dobló sus rodillas y la obligó a estrellarse contra el suelo. El choque hizo eco por los pasillos vacíos, continuando por una eternidad antes de que el silencio finalmente lo alcanzara.

-Eso tiene que parar –

El aullido volvió a aparecer, esta vez más fuerte, más cerca. La cubierta de la nube retrocedió hasta que ella se encontró con Crow, y los dos se abrazaron hasta que el ruido terminó.

-No me gusta esto. Todo este lugar está en mal estado. Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Mmhmm,- Cloud asintió, mirando alrededor otra vez.

Estaban en otro cruce. La pasarela continuaba en el olvido frente a ellos, pero a su izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, había dos salas cada vez más grandes. Una densa niebla pareció salir del camino de la izquierda, fluyendo a través de la rejilla hacia un destino invisible debajo. A la derecha, se podía ver una sola luz, aunque a qué a esa distancia no sabían que eran

-Si seguimos de frente, nada parece cambiar. Tiene que haber algo en el lado izquierdo, algo que produzca toda esa niebla. Tal vez habrá más actividad ahí abajo? Mayor posibilidad de encontrar una salida si vemos algunos trabajadores reales -

-¿Qué pasa con el derecho?-

-Yo ... no sé sobre el derecho. La luz es buena, pero si hay trabajadores allí, no tendremos dónde escondernos. Al menos podemos mantenernos ocultos en la niebla.

-Bueno. Vamos a la izquierda Tal vez es sólo una grieta en las paredes, ¿sabes? Una fuga. Entonces podríamos salir volando de esta pesadilla –

-Sea lo que sea, sea por seguridad o por suicidio, es mejor que lo solucionemos- Cloud Cover suspiró. Con una última mirada el uno al otro con la fracción de luz que se les dio, se sumergieron en la espesa niebla.

Rainbow Dash estaba en silencio, mirando a la vorágine delante de ella. Sus cascos descansaban, cruzados, en una gruesa barandilla de seguridad. Sin una palabra, ella tomó en el pandemónium de la sala de ciclones. Ella entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionando los enormes tubos que se elevaban desde las profundidades de la fábrica como las malas hierbas de la fosa sin fondo que había debajo, transportando cientos de galones de varios fluidos por segundo. Se sacudieron y gimieron, el gran peso de sus materiales era una carga interminable en el sistema de transporte. Se alinearon en las paredes de la sala cavernosa y, si hubieran sido los únicos objetos, el ruido sería insoportable. Sin embargo, el huracán contenido en el centro del vacío ensombreció eso con una buena cantidad. Los ventiladores industriales de tamaño inconcebible sobresalían de la sección inferior de la habitación, sus cuchillas afiladas añadían movimiento de aire al ciclón.

-Tendremos que aumentar la producción de tormentas de viento en un factor de diez- murmuró, observando a los fanáticos, -para mantener fresco el movimiento de aire entre todas nuestras regiones de ventas-

Rainbow Dash sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella, su cuerpo bloqueaba el constante aluvión de viento a su lado. Todavía mirando hacia adelante, ella habló.

-Estoy decepcionado, Dr. Atmosphere-

-Estoy bastante insultado de que me culpes por una ruptura que debería haber sido contenida por el equipo de ponis de seguridad especializados y altamente entrenados de Tulip –

-No me des ese estiércol, Hide. Sus ingenieros diseñaron toda esa sala para que fueran completamente a prueba de fugas. Los equipos de seguridad están allí para la decoración y, en ocasiones, para mantener las fallas en línea con esos hilarantes prodigios de ganado. Algo me lleva a creer que estás empezando a tener un problema con la forma en que gestiono esta instalación –

-Esto de nuevo? Repasamos esto esta mañana.

Rainbow Dash se apartó de la barandilla y giró un ala, atrapando al Dr. Atmosphere con la guardia baja y golpeando su cuello contra el borde. Levantó una pata delantera y la presionó contra su mejilla, obligando a su cuerpo a deslizarse ligeramente de los rieles. Hide mostró los dientes, mirando a su supervisor mientras los fuertes vientos azotaban su corta melena.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez no estaba lo suficientemente _claro_ \- rompió Dash, bajando el paso en "claro".

-Así que déjame hacerlo muy simple para ti. Si _alguna vez_ vuelve a hacer _algo_ que ponga en peligro la integridad de esta fábrica, formará parte del próximo Envío de Wind a Appleloosa. ¿Entiendes?-

Escondido escupido con el viento, gruñendo.

-Podría estar un poco más inclinado a apoyar sus ideales si no implicaran amenazas contra mi bienestar cada maldita mañana-

Rainbow Dash agitó sus alas con ira, agregando más tensión al cuello del Dr. Atmosphere.

Pero antes de 'disciplinar' a su ingeniero principal, Hide se atragantó

recuerde que tengo un cargo-

Dash intentó contener su sonrisa ante el comentario del semental, pero finalmente el humor la superó y ella soltó una carcajada, soltando su agarre sobre él. El ingeniero se apartó del abismo y se frotó la espalda. Hizo una mueca, alejándose de la loca yegua.

-No te va a gustar esto, pero creo que es hora de que comencemos a considerar un plan de contingencia. En caso de que no podamos evitar que esos potros salgan y rompan todo-

\- eso es. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que las consecuencias sean lo más mínimas posibles, Dash, y debemos comenzar a trabajar en eso ahora-

-Oh, Hide, Hide, Hide, - Rainbow Dash titubeo, sacudiendo su melena aburrida.

\- Te has vuelto senil en tu vejez. Ni una sola alma ha pasado por esta fábrica, y tengo la intención de mantenerla así. Incluso he ido tan lejos como para matar al más cercano a mí para que todo funcione sin problemas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, Hide, pero si estuviera dispuesta a hacer eso, ¿qué te hace pensar que consideraría más difícil tratar con dos potros al azar? –

-entendido- asintió el doctor,

-pero no tenemos seguridad abajo, menos los restos de los trabajadores que hemos desterrado para trabajar en esos pasillos embrujados. Si pueden superarlos, podrían escaparse de alguna manera. ¿Quién sabe qué han destruido esos chiflados?-

La cian pegaso se movio del ciclón y caminó de regreso hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina. Ella miró al semental rojo sangre mientras él arreglaba su melena, clavándola hacia atrás a su posición original.

-Si no lo supiera, casi apostaría a que diseñó su escape simplemente para obligarme a ocupar esta posición-

-Quien, yo? Obviamente soy demasiado viejo y senil para planear tal cosa –

-Tómalo o seguiré mis palabras. Entonces, señor Smarty-hooves, ¿qué tenía en mente para evitar que esas fallas arruinaran mis instalaciones?

-Bien...-

Cloud Cover caminó lentamente, la privación sensorial la dejó absolutamente aterrorizada. No podía ver nada en la niebla blanca. Mientras que en los oscuros pasillos detrás de ella al menos podía distinguir los contornos, en la espesa niebla no había nada más que el eco constante de cien pezuñas en el piso de acero. Brevemente, la potra había intentado correr un extremo del ala a lo largo de la pared para orientarse y buscar cualquier cosa de interés, pero una pluma chamuscada de un conducto de vapor repentino rápidamente le mostró que era una mala idea. Todo lo que Cloud Cover tenía era niebla y el calor reconfortante de Crow junto a ella.

El sonido de su suave _clip de clip crow _rebotó en las paredes ocultas y los dispositivos que los alineaban, desorientando a Cloud. Era como si docenas de ponis estuvieran caminando a su alrededor, moviéndose con el mismo andar somnoliento que ella. Una repentina visión de docenas de potros, encadenados, con la cabeza baja, llegó a Cloud Cover, cerró los ojos y se sacudió la imagen de su mente.

-_Mantente enfocado, cloud Solo tu mente te está haciendo trucos ... Intentando mantenerse ocupado. Si encuentro algo en qué pensar, se alejarán._

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, la potra comenzó a pensar en su vida hasta este punto. Recuerdos que la hicieron sonreír, como cuando conoció a Crow en la escuela de vuelo, y la hiperactividad y el humor del potro. Recordó su artículo premiado sobre la historia del rebaño y su cultura espartana. Recordaba haber sido seleccionada para dirigir el periódico de la academia, y toda la diversión que tenía investigando y escribiendo.

No todos sus recuerdos eran felices, pero eran pasos importantes, no obstante. Recordó haber sido aceptada en la escuela de vuelo y lo inflexibles que eran sus padres de que ella practicaba constantemente. El arrepentimiento la abrumó al recordar cómo había pospuesto los simples ejercicios diseñados para prepararlos para el examen final; ella eligió en cambio esconder y escribir historias tontas y leer libros que, por lo que a Cloud le importa, nunca volverían a importarle.

_-Estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido. Debería haber escuchado cuando me dijeron que tendría tiempo para leer todo lo que quisiera cuando pasara. Está bien, esto no está ayudando. Tal vez pueda hacer que Crow hable; Eso puede ayudar a mantenerme distraído._

El potro morado abrió los ojos y miró a su lado. Solo la más mínima diferencia en la sombra de la niebla le dijo a Cloud Cover que su amiga estaba allí.

-Oye, Crow-

-¡No! ¡Jejejeje!-

La cara de un viejo y lleno de cicatrices saltó de la niebla, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y abultados. El pony le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa horrenda, sus pupilas se movieron y se dilataron en rápida sucesión. Cloud Cover saltó hacia atrás, chillando, pateando la repentina aparición, cayendo hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra algo frío y metálico. Las chispas se encendieron en su visión cuando el dolor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y ella se detuvo, llorando y temblando. La ráfaga de cascos explotó a su alrededor, confundiéndola aún más. Cloud se meció, esperando, esperando, rezando para que todo fuera una pesadilla tonta que despertara de un momento a otro.

-¡cloud,cloud! ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-

La voz de Crow apareció, y la silueta del potro salió corriendo de la niebla. Él se acercó a la potra, y ella le dio una palmada en el casco.

-¡Vete! Crow, ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-

-Cloud, soy yo! ¡soy Crow! ¿Que está pasando?-

Cloud Cover agarró a su amiga y la atrajo hacia ella. Ella sollozó, agarrando su melena.

-Oye, allí, allí. Vamos, respira hondo vámonos. Está bien. Estoy aquí.-

-Había ... otra pony ... donde ... Justo donde estabas. ¿Dónde ... dónde estabas?

Miró al potro, sus ojos amarillos y brillantes le dolían y lloraban.

-Caminé por delante, supongo. ¡Pensé que estabas justo a mi lado! Pude ver- Oh. Oh Celestia.

-¿Q-qué?-

-Había ... alguien a mi lado también". Las piernas de Corona inmediatamente comenzaron a temblar.

-Cloud, tenemos que movernos. Creo que saben que estamos aquí –

-Buena idea. ¡No tiene sentido ser sigiloso si de alguna manera nos pueden encontrar en esta maldita niebla! Solo ... A la cuenta de tres, corremos hasta que despejemos la niebla, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero _no_ me dejes atrás!-

Crow logró reírse.

-¿Olvidaste que eres un pegaso? ¡El hecho de que hayamos fallado no significa que no se nos permita volar! El potro desplegó sus alas y las golpeó con fuerza, levantándose del suelo.

-Fácilmente hay espacio suficiente para que dos de nosotros volamos uno al lado del otro aquí. Si empiezo a avanzar, sentirás los latidos de mis alas y puedes llamarme. ¿Suena bien?-

La cubierta de nubes saltó, flotando en su lugar.

deAcuerdo. Listo? Vamonos.-

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, la niebla se arremolinó a su alrededor mientras construían un impulso con aleteos incómodos Pronto se deslizaban cerca del techo. Eran lo suficientemente bajos para evitar las rejillas de ventilación y los circuitos que se alineaban en el techo, pero lo suficientemente altos para evitar a los posibles trabajadores en el piso de abajo. Por primera vez desde que Cloud Cover se había despertado esa mañana, una sensación de seguridad volvió a ella.

_-Vuelo, vuelo glorioso. No hay nada más tranquilo, más relajante o más calmado que la ráfaga de viento bajo mis primarias ... Lo primero que hago cuando salgo de este lugar es volar hasta que me desmayo._

La potra respiró profundamente, la neblina fresca que cubría sus pulmones y la revitalizaba, calmando sus músculos doloridos mientras la tensión en sus alas casi desaparecía. Continuó relajándose, permitiendo que sus piernas colgaran de la euforia del vuelo, abrazando la humedad del aire mientras envolvía sus miembros, la brisa cosquilleando sus cascos, el frío entumecía su miedo. Ella sonrió, escuchando en el interminable silencio de la antigua fábrica por cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a escapar.

_¡GRIETA!_

Un agudo '¡Augh!' hizo eco en el pasillo cuando el casco colgado de Cloud se conectó sólidamente con algo duro y pesado. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero ella continuó volando.

-¿Qué fue eso, Cloud?- Preguntó Crow disminuyendo el paso para quedarse con su amigo.

La potra frotó el casco en su pierna trasera, sintiendo que algo cálido y pegajoso se limpiaba.

-Bueno, si no sabían que estábamos aquí antes, definitivamente lo saben ahora. Creo que pateé a alguien –

-Ese es el espíritu, resopló el potro. "¡Ahora apurémonos! Creo que esta niebla está empezando a aclararse –

La cubierta de la nube entrecerró los ojos y, efectivamente, la espesa neblina frente a ellos comenzaba a desvanecerse. Las formas irregulares de las barandillas y los dispositivos extraños comenzaron a materializarse a medida que avanzaban, cada una más clara que la anterior. La sección de la fábrica en la que habían entrado estaba más mantenida. mas Adelante, la potra vio manchas de luces, preciosas y amenazantes para ella al mismo tiempo. Ella empujó las preocupaciones de ser visto fuera de su mente; Por el momento, Cloud Cover estaba feliz de que ella pudiera ver.

Los dos se detuvieron al borde de la niebla. Un respiradero roto estaba arrojando vapor, y mientras una pequeña cantidad continuaba goteando en el pasillo, la mayoría fluyó hacia donde habían venido los potros.

-Oh, bueno, eso es un alivio. Eso fue aterrador para volar ... Está mal –

-Es como una nube, Corona-

-La niebla me asusta. Siempre hay una posibilidad de que te encuentres con otro pegaso cuando vuelas en la niebla. Sin embargo, me alegra que estemos fuera ... ni idea de dónde estamos. No veo el legendario final del edificio que buscábamos –

El pony malva no respondió. Caminó lentamente alrededor de su amiga, examinando la nueva área. Estaba menos abandonado como la primera sala de la que habían salido. Las barandillas y el piso de acero estaban limpios, libres de mucho óxido, y las paredes estaban llenas de señales que, aunque increíblemente sucias, eran recientes y se habían desgastado apresuradamente para mostrar sus advertencias. Varias puertas alineaban el pasillo, y Cloud Cover probó una de ellas. Fue soldado y completamente cerrado.

-Oye, este no está cerrado-

cloud se volvió hacia Crow. Estaba de pie junto a un gran conjunto de puertas dobles. Mientras estaba cerrado con candado, el potro tenía razón en el hecho de que la jamba de la puerta aún no estaba soldada. Tiró de la manija, sacudiendo la puerta con sus bisagras. La cerradura era bastante nueva, y se negó a quitarle nada al potro. Curiosa, apoyó la oreja contra la puerta.

_Abandona este lugar._

-Aiiieeeeeee!- Cloud retrocedió desde la puerta, luchando contra Crow. -Algo ... solo me hablo!-

-No escuché nada. Déjame revisar. El pálido pegaso naranja apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta, concentrándose.

La cubierta de nubes se sacudió.

-Nada. Hola, "Corona habló a la puerta de la grieta. -¿Hay alguien ahí?- Él reemplazó su oreja.

-¿Bien?-

-... No, nada. Estás escuchando cosas. ¿Qué se supone que es esta habitación, de todos modos?-

Cloud Cover negó con la cabeza, obligándose a ignorar su miedo. Miró alrededor de la puerta en busca de algún tipo de indicación del propósito de la habitación.

_Mierda oí cosas. Algo me habló. Voy a ser incapaz de dormir por años después de esto. Aquí vamos, ¿qué es esto? Una especie de placa. Parece oficial. Dice..._

-Teatro principal R-

El aullido de mil potros moribundos llenaba el pasillo. Voces de potros y potrancas de todas las edades y razas gritaban en una angustia eterna, los gritos de los que se encontraban con un destino nunca merecido por los criminales de guerra más oscuros. Los dos potros se encogieron, buscando alguna fuente de los gritos. Se prolongaron, la gama de tonos fluctuaba en una especie de canción desordenada, un himno de muerte y horror. Venía de los pisos. Venía de las luces, de la niebla y del pasillo. Lentamente, los dos se volvieron y se enfrentaron a las puertas dobles.

Venía de la sala de teatro.

Los gritos no pararon. A diferencia del aullido, se arrastraban, acompañados por nuevos gritos cuando los más viejos se extinguían. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero finalmente los sonidos finalmente disminuyeron a uno, y luego nada.

Se sentaron en el silencio, tratando de no pensar, durante mucho tiempo. Cloud Cover observó el respiradero roto, sin parpadear, perdido en el constante flujo de niebla. Corona se movió de un lado a otro, centrándose en sus juegos favoritos de los eventos deportivos de la academia.

-¿Qué quieres decir, los potros escaparon? Eso es imposible. Tienen toda la configuración de veneno arriba, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que alguno de ellos pueda bajar aquí –

Sorprendidos de sus pensamientos por una voz repentina, los dos saltaron. Crow había comenzado a volar involuntariamente.

-Sss! ¡Crow! ¡vuelve a la niebla, para que no nos vean!-

Mientras los potros se escondían, dos sementales cubiertos de blanco deambularon por una esquina. Uno estaba relajado, con el rostro relajado y burlón. El otro estaba agitado, moviendo la cola a una velocidad increíble, la espuma cayendo de su boca. Luego habló, apuntando con un casco a su compañero.

-Arf! ¡Ladrar! ¡Rrrrrrruf gruñe la corteza!

-Bueno, concedido, pero sigo pensando que estás loco. La única manera de entrar o salir de aquí es tomar el elevador de servicio, e incluso así solo puede subir si lo usan el Dr. Atmosphere o Rainbow Dash. Así que están atrapados aquí. Los encontraremos pronto.

-Arrr _uf la_ corteza whine _whine_ bark whine ...-

-¿Eso crees? Cristal snow dijo que ella asustó a uno? Bueno, nunca la he visto mentir aún, así que supongo que me inclino a creerle. Compruebe en la sala de energía, entonces; Asegúrese de que no haya violaciones de seguridad allí. Celestia sabe que odiaríamos que un pony robara esos secretos corporativos –

-¡Aroooo! Ladrar ladrido? .

-Oh, no lo sé. Tratalos, supongo. Volveré a la Sala de conexión de administración y veré si nos han enviado un mensaje.

El agitado semental saludó, dejando escapar un increíble aullido que hizo eco en los rincones implacables de la instalación. Otros tres gritos distintos respondieron, y el pony estalló hacia la niebla, justo después de los dos potros. Se deslizó hasta detenerse, resoplando y olfateando, y Cloud observó al trabajador volverse y mirarla fijamente. Tentativamente, él caminó hacia ella, sus ojos llenos de bochos se fijaron en su ubicación. Intentó con fuerza controlar sus aceleradas respiraciones, tragando saliva mientras su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sintió que los latidos la regalarían.

Se terminó. El trabajador podría ver claramentea a Cloud Cover por ahora. Seguro que ella y Crow estaban a punto de perder la guerra con la que se habían encontrado luchando, ella se dio por vencida y habló.

-b..nito..-perro?

El trabajador estalló en una gran sonrisa, jadeando. Cloud alcanzó un casco en movimiento y acarició la melena del semental. Él le lamió la pierna y luego se volvió y continuó su galope hacia la sala de energía.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder en el rebaño de plumas?-

-No tengo _ninguna_ idea, pero creo que deberíamos seguir."

-¿Qué? ¿A través de allí? ¿Atrapaste a ese semental loco? No voy a atravesar esa niebla otra vez -

-Míralo de esta manera. Podemos caminar a la vista del posible solo pegaso sano, sin niebla y con mucha luz, e incluso si no nos atrapan, todavía no tenemos idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos, y obviamente hay un montón de ponis aquí , y ahora están por atraparnos, y ...

-Está bien, está bien ya. provaste tu punto. El potro miró hacia delante en la niebla. Se alzaba frente a él, su opacidad se burlaba de él.

_Míralo,_ pensó Crow. _Está diciendo que no puedo manejarlo. _Se tragó su miedo a la niebla, el sabor en su boca amarga y asquerosa.

-Bueno, lo mostraré, supongo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Presta atención, Cloud-, comento crow, saltando en el aire y navegando hacia adelante.

-Vamos a volver al cruce, ¿recuerdas?

El Dr. Atmosphere se recostó en su silla, recorriendo un casco a lo largo de su barbilla. Sus ojos se estrecharon en un pensamiento profundo.

A su alrededor, su oficina se encontraba en mal estado. Las paredes estaban descoloridas, las nubes ya no eran de un blanco blanqueado sino más bien teñidas, amarillas por la absorción de sudor y humo. Una vez hace mucho tiempo, estas paredes habían guardado grandes recuerdos para Hide, pero esas habían desaparecido junto con la brillante limpieza que las nubes solían jactarse. Ahora, los vapores sucios recordaban horribles pasados, historias que perseguían al médico más que cualquier maldad que hubiera hecho. Cada ángulo de esta jaula contenía una historia.

Hide notó una pequeña mancha de sangre seca a su izquierda, todo lo que quedaba de un viejo compañero de trabajo. Un accidente industrial, ineludible. Uno de los llamados sistemas de tuberías 'libres de mantenimiento' había se había sobre presionado debido a la acumulación de grasa, decidiendo igualarse en la boca del empleado más preciado de Atmosphere. Ella había muerto en sus cascos, en su escritorio, el mismo escritorio en el que ahora apoyaba las patas traseras. Una punzada de tristeza amenazó con entrar en su mente, pero la forzó a salir.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Hide- suspiró, apartándose de la mancha.

En la otra pared había una gubia negra y profunda en las nubes. Podría haberlo arreglado hace años, pero se negó a acercarse a él. Ese fue el resultado del primer empleado que se atrevió a luchar contra el sistema. Él había luchado; creyendo que el consultorio del médico yacía al lado del ascensor, el último recurso del semental era hacer un agujero a través de las nubes infundidas con teflón.

-Buena ingeniería Pegasi- murmuró Hide, ignorando la imagen de su oficina ennegrecida. Consiguió su nuevo escritorio después de eso, pero el olor de la piel chamuscada se negó a dejar su nariz.

_Tantas muertes._

_Tantas vidas perdidas ... Vidas que importaban. No esas ... excusas patéticas para ponis. Vidas reales, todas destinadas a la grandeza._

_¿Y por qué?_

_Así que los restos fracturados de una yegua pueden seguir engañándose, engañando a su mente para que acepte que la lealtad a la Corporación es suficiente para mantener su título. Que mientras se mantenga fiel a una idea o creencia de algún tipo, siempre será un Elemento de Armonía._

-Bueno, tengo malas noticias, Dash-

-¿Y qué sería eso, doctor?-

Hide saltó, pateó todo de su escritorio y cayó hacia atrás en pánico. Con un fuerte gruñido su cabeza chocó contra la pared detrás de él, su visión se desvaneció momentáneamente. Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar el conjunto de lirios rosas más terroríficos que había visto nunca.

-Bueno, continúa entonces. Las malas noticias generalmente significan que necesito patear las habilidades de administración. Yo soy la mejor. Ya sabes, lo has visto. Así que, no nos demoremos en ello –

-Uh, hola señorita Dash-

-_NO SE ATREVA OCULTULTAR JUGANDO CONMIGO!_

Por primera vez en su vida, el doctor se encogió de hombros. Un gemido resbaló de su hocico, increíblemente silencioso, casi inexistente, pero un gemido de todos modos. Todo el orgullo que Hide había sentido en su vida brotó de él con ese grito, la vergüenza tomó su lugar.

-He conseguido que Gauge y Gentle monitoreen cualquier fuente que tengamos de la antigua fábrica. Contrail y Pipe Wrench están bajando los ascensores ahora mismo para hacer una investigación de campo -

-Eso es redundante. ¿Por qué pondrías a los pensadores en una habitación donde no pueden hacer nada?-

-Así que los locos pueden decidir por un capricho matar a los dos si los encuentran". Puedes burlar a un genio de cualquier tipo con una lógica defectuosa, pero nunca puedes superar a una criatura que no esté jugando el mismo juego que tú. Y, si los potros ...-

-Fallas-

-Claro, lo siento, mi cabeza está un poco dudosa en este momento-

-No es mi culpa.-

-Nosotros- Ugh. No importa. Si las fallas logran sortear Contrail, Gentle y Gauge pueden notificar a los otros dos dónde han llegado los recursos ".

Dash escudriñó al semental, muy consciente del sudor que goteaba de su abrigo.

-¿Y las malas noticias?-

-Bueno, eh, no sabemos dónde están abajo?-

-No es un problema, es por eso que estamos configurando a tu equipo para hacer esto. ¿Cuál es la verdadera mala noticia, Hide?-

El semental apartó la cabeza de Dash, pensando. La gubia negra en las nubes llamó su atención y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Es muy posible que estemos tratando con potros inteligentes, que pueden ser fallas, déjenme terminar, por favor, y no sabemos qué esperar-De alguna manera, lograron atravesar un conducto de ventilación que había sido construido para que nunca se abriera. ¿Quién sabe qué podrían manejar con la vieja tecnología almacenada en la planta baja? Dash, todo es compatible con nuestra tecnología aquí. ¡Estamos corriendo en milenios de información vieja!-

-Tonterías, doctor! Te mostré esta misma mañana. Toda nuestra tecnología es de vanguardia –

-Ese es el problema, de verdad – Atmósfera suspiró

Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros, apartándose del pony caído.

-Curioso, pero no importante. Quiero que esos fugitivos sean capturados y asesinados dentro de las proxima veinticuatro horas, ¿entendido?

-¿Y qué hay del plan de contingencia?-

-Lo activaré si, y solo si, no hay otra opción. ¿Consíguelo?-

-Lo tengo.-

-Bueno-

Dash saltó y salió de la habitación, pateando el escritorio contra Hide mientras ella se levantaba. Con un giro juvenil, cerró de golpe la puerta con la cola.

El Dr. Atmosphere yacía en el suelo en silencio. Suavemente apoyó su cabeza contra la pared de nubes, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. _La tecnología de vanguardia de hecho, pero todo anticuado! La equidad en su conjunto podría estar mucho más lejos en el futuro, pero sufre la ira inconsolable de un pegaso roto y solitario._

-¿Cuestiono _mi_ lealtad a la Corporación? ¡Tonto pony azul! ¡Todo lo que necesito es que salga del camino, y puedo llevar los límites de esta fábrica a nuevos niveles! ¡Puedo perfeccionar el planeta y poner a Equestria en el camino hacia un nuevo dominio! Y todo lo que necesita hacer es superar sus _PROBLEMAS malditos de Celestia. _¡Estúpida, yegua estúpida! ¡Todo este desastre es _tu_ culpa! ¡Podríamos ser brillantes! –

El semental se puso de pie, limpiándose el abrigo y arreglando su melena con púas.

-Oh, Dash, Rainbow Dash, me duele verte así. Recuerdo quién solías ser ... Quién puedes ser todavía. Te Tienes que ir pero quiero que te quedes, Dash ... ¡Oh, mírame! ¡Solo soy un idiota!-

El médico rompió la pared, las nubes absorbiendo el golpe y el ruido, para disgusto de Hide.

-Bueno ... no tiene sentido golpear a un caballo muerto. También podría ir al trabajo ... Tengo un futuro para ingeniero –

Hide se puso su bata de laboratorio con un gesto elegante, un suspiro prolongado salió de él mientras salía lentamente de la habitación, cojeando por la caída. Murmuró para sí mismo, más cuentos de recuerdos lejanos, esperanzas más exasperadas de lo que podría haber sido la carrera de Pegaso hace toda una vida.

No notó una cara azul en el pasillo, oculta por una melena de arco iris gris.

Gentle luchó por escuchar la explicación de Gauge sobre el aullido del viento. No había mucho que no pudiera entender por sí misma acerca de la sala cavernosa; el increíble ciclón en el centro obviamente era la fuente de todos los movimientos de aire y viento en el reino. A menos que la maravillosa pantalla, Gentle rastreara los increíbles circuitos de tubos y sistemas de transporte que recubren las paredes hasta las entrañas de la fábrica. Grandes bombas sacudieron con increíble violencia, solo añadido al ruido catastrófico. De ellos colgaban cables eléctricos envejecidos, solo el peso de ellos amenazaba con arrancar sus enchufes y deslizarse hasta su fuente de abajo.

-Debemos estar acercándonos a la sala de control, con toda esta tecnología tan importante- gritó Gentle al semental que tenía delante. La pegaso no prestó atención a sus palabras y continuó gritando información que se perdió de inmediato en el viento. Se detuvo e indicó una gran puerta de acero antes de empujar a la yegua fuera de la sala de ciclones.

-Y esta es la sala de control- concluyó Gauge con toda naturalidad.

-Espero que recuerdes lo que te acabo de decir, también; Es increíblemente vital para la existencia continua de esta fábrica -

-En realidad no podía escuchar nada. Tendrás que repetirlo-

-Oh, no hay tiempo para eso. Te lo contaré más tarde entonces.

-Pero tu solo-

Gauge le guiñó un ojo a la yegua antes de seguir adelante. Gentle sacudió la cabeza, siguiendo al semental naranja mientras miraba con asombro a la habitación. Una sola consola de computadora se extendía alrededor de las tres paredes frente a ella. Varios interruptores y botones ampliados llenaron cada onza de espacio en el instrumento gris, pero lo que más llamó la atención del pegaso fue la pared opuesta.

Una enorme pantalla de televisión colgaba en las nubes a través de algún mecanismo invisible. Cientos y cientos de cables entraron en el monitor, una araña digital en su web. El logotipo de la corporación del clima de cloudsdale, tres chimeneas sobre una nube que caía sobre un rayo, brillaba sobre un fondo negro sobre ella. Gentle se había acostumbrado tanto al logotipo que nunca le prestó atención, como cualquier otro ciudadano de Cloudsdale. Ahora, en su pantalla gigante y oficial, parecía ser la imagen más premonitoria que había visto en su vida. Debajo de la pantalla, dos ocupantes esperaban a los ocupantes, y Gauge ofreció una silla al pony verde antes de sentarse.

Los confusos teclados y dispositivos electrónicos que llenaban el resto de la computadora estaban ausentes debajo de la pantalla. Al lado de cada asiento en cambio se coloco, una bola de seguimiento grande, un teclado de teclas de flecha y diez botones cuadrados muy iluminados. El semental deslizó su silla hacia delante y apoyó un casco en la bola de seguimiento, con el pie izquierdo sobre las teclas adyacentes. Al tocar la pelota, el protector de pantalla dio paso a un escritorio de todo tipo. Gentle casi no podía leer las opciones que Gauge estaba eligiendo mientras maniobraba a través del sistema operativo, pero ella se concentró aún más, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente mientras seguía el cursor y las palabras resaltadas. Con un toque final, la pantalla se detuvo y se dividió en tres partes entre diferentes fuentes de video.

Cada alimentación era casi negra, con solo una característica única que los separa. Uno parecía capturar una corriente de niebla, la niebla sin turbar ondulando, una serpiente fantasma en las mazmorras de abajo. El medio mostraba un pasillo llano y andamios y era casi imperceptible, excepto por una única rejilla de ventilación tendida en el suelo. El medidor lo resaltó y lo acercó, apuntando la cámara para inspeccionar más de cerca la ventilación.

Su compañero de trabajo le estaba hablando otra vez, pero Gentle no le prestó atención. Examinó la antigua fábrica, rastreando las tuberías oxidadas y cubiertas de mugre mientras serpenteaban en infinitas direcciones sin el más mínimo indicio de diseño lógico.

-Es como si, durante más de mil años, solo agregaran líneas cada vez que lo necesitaran, de la forma más directa posible. Dulce Celestia, ¡esa instalación es una pesadilla logística! Como, mire allí, donde los participantes de la nube se dirigen en direcciones completamente opuestas a las semillas de granizo. Esos productos se pueden mezclar y usar una línea común hasta que alcancen sus destinos específicos. Si la arquitectura tiene algún sentido, la sala de producción de granizo debería estar bastante cerca del anexo de reciclaje de nubes, y un simple filtro podría redirigir las semillas. Es tan ... ineficiente –

El trabajador naranja miraba a Gentle, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión detrás del flequillo rubio.

-No es de extrañar por qué Hide te contrató. En tiempos antiguos, supongo, se consideraba más eficiente tener líneas directas en lugar de perder el tiempo en la reconstrucción de todo el sistema de tuberías cada vez que agregábamos maquinaria. Si Dash te oyó llamar ineficaz a esta compañía ... –

Gauge se echó hacia atrás, silbando. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se rió entre dientes.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando puedas describir una manera de aumentar la eficiencia del clima de Cloudsdale, deberías estar bien. Ahora, vamos, presta atención. Tienes que aprender a usar este sistema -

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, de todos modos?

Dos fracasos se escaparon hoy temprano mientras estábamos en la habitación de Contrail. Este debe haber sido el orificio de ventilación en el que cayeron. Esperaba que hubieran quedado inconscientes, pero parece que se despertaron y corrieron ... a pesar de todo, tenemos que localizarlos para que Contrail y Pipe Wrench aprehendan. Vivo, según Atmósfera. Él dice que Dash los quiere relativamente ilesos para que ella pueda procesarlos ella misma. El semental frunció el ceño, cambiando la pantalla a otra cámara. Se presentó un cruce, y el final de la cola de la corriente de niebla se vertió en el centro, fuera de la vista.

-Aunque es extraño ... deberíamos incapacitarlos lo antes posible-

-Usted también, Gauge? Pensé que de todos los trabajadores aquí, usted era el más comprensivo -

-Hay algo más que simplemente 'asesinar a alguien-

-¡Ahí!- La pegaso saltó de su asiento, sus alas explotando de emoción. Dos pequeños ponis salieron de la niebla, volando tan rápido como pudieron. Gauge dejó caer su oración, inmediatamente hojeando varias cámaras hasta que vio los fallos. Se movían bastante rápido pero aparentemente sin dirección.

-Parece que se dirigen hacia el ascensor. Esperemos que solo sea por casualidad ... Notifique a los otros dos con ese sistema de PA, ¿lo hará?-

Gentil miró a los botones de colores, encontrando uno con un claro símbolo de un altavoz. Mientras lo sostenía, ella habló.

-Los trabajadores de la llave de tubo y la estela, esto es control. Confirmado avistamiento de fugitivos en dirección a usted. Capturar vivo, repito, capturar vivo, Dash no quiere que mueran –

Crow se detuvo de inmediato, cayendo como una roca debajo de la cubierta de nubes. La potra se volvió bruscamente, flotando junto a su amiga mientras lo regañaba.

-¡Estúpido potro, no tenemos tiempo para andar por ahí! ¡Vamos!-

-No, para, escucha! ¿No has oído eso?-

-¿Esta voz? Sí, probablemente están llamando ponis para buscarnos. ¡Por eso tenemos que movernos! ¡Ahora!-

-¡Nos vieron, Cloud, dijeron que nos dirigíamos en su dirección! Y ... algo sobre la captura. Alguien nos quería muertos. No pude oírlo todo. ¡No podemos ir por allí!

El potro de lavanda aterrizó, pisando un casco con miedo y frustración.

-Bueno, no podemos seguir adelante y no podemos retroceder porque alguien nos vio. Entonces, ¿a partir de aquí, Crow? ¿Y si es un juego mental? ¿Qué pasaría si vieran que nos escapamos y quisiéramos que pensáramos que la salida nos lleva directamente a nuestro destino? ¡Necesitas ralentizar y pensar! ¡Siempre estoy pensando!-

Crow se volvió hacia la potra y la abofeteó con un casco. Ella levantó la vista, horrorizada.

-T-tú ... tú ...-

-Te pego. Porque sé que estás asustado y sé que parece sombrío, pero en este momento no tenemos espacio para odiarnos. Y tal vez tengas razón! Tal vez siempre estés pensando, y ese es tu problema. ¡No confías en tu instinto! Es por eso que fallaste tu prueba, Cloud! ¡No confiaste en tu propio cuerpo! ¡Y ahora no confías en mí! Aprende a dar un salto de fe, cloud-

Las lágrimas habían estado brotando en los ojos del pegaso, pero en la declaración final de Crow las abrió de par en par.

-Un salto de fe...-

-Sí, exactamente, quiero decir, realmente no puedo pensar en una mejor manera de describir ...-

-¡Un salto de fe!- Gritó Cloud, saltando en el aire y pateando a Corona hasta que siguió su ejemplo. La segunda vez que su amiga estuvo en el aire, se lanzó al borde de los andamios.

-CLOUD DE ESPERA!-

Corona miró por encima del borde, mirando hacia el olvido. Había perdido a su amigo, y fueron sus palabras las que la impulsaron a seguir. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido. El potro no tenía idea de qué hacer, y pronto, los trabajadores estarían allí para llevárselos. Empezó a temblar.

-Bueno, ¿vas a flotar en el terror o me vas a seguir?-

Crow miró hacia abajo entre sus piernas y se rió aliviado cuando captó el brillo de los ojos de Cloud.

-¡Tú, pequeño Pegaso, astuto! Nos dirigiremos al final debajo del piso, y si hay trabajadores allí, ¡podemos doblarnos!

Y si necesitamos dar una vuelta atrás, con suerte podemos volar debajo de los que vienen detrás de nosotros. Un salto de fe, Crow! ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!-

-Oh, por el bien de Flock- juró el semental naranja.

-¿Qué es? ¿A dónde fueron?-

Debajo del andamio, y estas cámaras viejas no tienen una resolución lo suficientemente buena como para distinguirlas debajo de la rejilla idiotas inteligentes -

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Bueno, obviamente escucharon el anuncio, lo que hizo que se detuvieran. El siguiente curso lógico de acción sería conseguir que uno de los dos allá abajo vuele por debajo del piso e intente atraparlos. Preferiblemente sería Pipe Wrench, porque Contrail de alguna manera lograría caminar boca abajo o algo así. El único problema es que no tengo idea de cómo informar a Pipe Wrench para que lo haga sin alertar nuevamente a esas fallas -

Suave entrecerró los ojos.

-Muéstrame esos dos, si puedes-

Un segundo después, dos pegasas muy aburridas aparecieron en la pantalla. Uno estaba apoyado contra la barandilla. El otro fue perezosamente volando lado a lado alrededor del primero.

-¿Esa tubería de semilla de granizo sigue fluyendo?-

-Probablemente no, pero puede ser. Déjame solamente...-

El semental trajo un esquema genérico de la instalación. Gentle fue arrastrado por la escala de todo el edificio. A pesar de verlo casi todos los días desde que nació, el trueno lo ocultó tanto que era imposible decir cuán compleja y masiva era realmente la Corporación. Gauge destacó la antigua fábrica, y luego residía la sección Pipe Wrench y Contrail. Apareció un mapa de cada tubería en la pantalla, y el pegaso naranja desplazó el cursor sobre la línea particular que Gentle había mencionado, activándola. La salida gris se volvió verde y las semillas de granizo comenzaron a fluir.

-Ahí tienes el control de ese conducto específico. No sé qué pasó con esa línea. Todavía podría estar conectado a un generador por lo que sé. ¿Para qué lo necesitabas?-

Gentle no respondió, estudiando los controles que se habían encendido junto a ella. Después de un minuto, apoyó ambos cascos en las teclas y volvió a la pantalla.

-Déjame ver el video de nuevo. ¿Puedes superponer el diagrama en el video?-

-Usted apuesta. Y ... ya está. Gauge miró inquisitivamente a la yegua. -¿Seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo? Y lo que _está_ haciendo, de todos modos?-

El diagrama se volvió rojo brillante cuando Gentle bloqueó una válvula que estaba ligeramente más alta que la barandilla. Después de una breve vacilación, encendió otras bombas conectadas a la línea, ignorando las varias advertencias que aparecían en la pantalla. Una alarma increíblemente fuerte comenzó a charlar al lado de los ponis, pero ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en la televisión para notarlo.

-Heheheh. Pipe Wench. Jejejeje -.

-No te detengas-

-Lo tengo, Wench. Wenchy Wenchy Moza. -

-Más como _Gripe_ Wrench. Jah Ahaha -

-Ríete el nombre una vez más y serás parte de una estela real, ¿vale?-

-¡Ajá! ¡Inteligente! Me gusta. Gripe Wench. ¿Has oído eso?-

-Oído, ¿por qué?-

-Esta. Gimiendo Extensión. Como una buena yegua en la cama. HAH! Pero en serio. Presión. Hehehe Pipe Wrench deténgalo, ayuda, es ruidoso, ¿de dónde viene eso de jejejeje? No está bien, je. Piiiiiiipe Wrench, arréglalo! ¡Arregla la válvula, tubo! _¡Arregla la válvula, tubo! _¡Auuuuughahahahaha! -

-¿Qué pasa en esta pelea?-

Fue en ese momento que la válvula al lado del semental se abrió, lanzando una corriente constante de orbes increíblemente densos en la pared opuesta a ella. Pipe Wrench se tambaleó hacia atrás, aterrizando en la parte superior de Contrail cuando el semental gritó y aplaudió con sus patas con alegría al mismo tiempo. La corriente parecía subir y bajar a medida que la presión variaba constantemente, en lugar de aliviarse a una velocidad constante.

-Q ... que?-

Gauge observaba, completamente aturdido. Gentle estaba completamente concentrada en la pantalla, sus cascos se movían minuciosamente en el trackpad y las teclas. Sus patas delanteras carecían de cualquier estructura, fluyendo como una serpiente sobre el agua mientras la yegua calculaba sus movimientos. De vez en cuando habría un movimiento no deseado, una maldición y luego una serie de acciones compensatorias con un suspiro de alivio.

_Ella está aprendiendo las variaciones del sistema de presión a un ritmo asombroso ..._ Gauge se obligó a parpadear, mirando a la pantalla tan rápido que era probable que terminara con un latigazo. Le costó todo su esfuerzo dejar de mirar a su compañero de trabajo. _Que esta_ haciendo _ella_

-¡Y eso ... debería ... hacerlo!" Con un último golpe triunfante de las teclas, Gentle giró en su asiento, gritando en la victoria. Se detuvo cuando notó la mandíbula floja de Gauge y retiró sus alas con vergüenza.

-Yo uh ... Los controles son en realidad un poco similares a los de abajo, abajo uh ... Si-

El pony naranja parpadeó varias veces, sacudió la cabeza y lentamente logró regresar al trabajo.

-¿Qué fue eso? Asusta el estiércol de Pipe Wrench para que salte por debajo de la barandilla, ¿o qué?

-Mira-. La yegua estaba mirando obviamente al video, moviendo la cabeza en su dirección. "La pared. Mira la pared opuesta a la tubería.

-LLAVE. Es para ti, es una señal de arriba, jah. ¿Consíguelo? Firmar desde arriba? La gerencia está ahí arriba, observándonos, observando a todos, siempre observando, controlando y cambiando y AHORA hay palabras para ti, Wrench, lee las palabras y síguelas órdenes de Wrench de arriba y ...

La perorata de Contrail se terminó con un golpe rápido hacia su ala izquierda, lo que hizo que perdiera su sustento y cayera en picado hacia la barriga implacable de la antigua fábrica. Pipe Wrench observó cómo el semental azul se perdía de vista antes de girarse y leer las letras grabadas en la dura nube.

-Vamos a estar condenados, lo hicieron bien-

En cursiva muy simple, la nube leyó _PIPE WRENCH FLY BAJO SCAFFOLDING INTERCEPT FAILURE._

-Presumir-

El semental estiró sus alas, haciendo estallar su espalda rígida antes de despegar. Un gemido bajo escapó de su hocico mientras se alineó debajo de la barandilla, en parte por el dolor asociado con su vieja espalda, y en parte por ver a un pegaso azul cielo parado frente a él.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha!-

-Ponte en la cima, C'ntrail. Quédate conmigo, y si los ves, condúcelos y no me digas.

-En él, capitán Mumble- Contrail saludó con un ala antes de caer en picado por segunda vez. Pipe Wrench escuchó hasta que los ecos de una risa inquebrantable se desvanecieron antes de volar hacia adelante, batiendo sus alas con gran molestia.

_Uno de estos días voy a cortar esas alas de ese Loco idiota._

Satisfechos de que los dos hubieran recibido su mensaje, Gentle y Gauge se relajaron, hojeando las pantallas de video en busca de cualquier señal de los fugitivos.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa después, Gauge?-

-Mmh?-

-¿Qué pasa después? Una vez que los capturemos, eso es. ¿Acaban de ser arrojados de nuevo a la pila para convertirlos en arco iris?-

El semental estaba en silencio. Envolvió una hebra de su larga melena alrededor de un casco, girándola en profunda concentración. Después de una eternidad, habló.

-No exactamente.

-Bueno, lo que es peor para un potro un fracaso-

-¿Qué es peor por un fracaso aquí? Sé que son malos para Cloudsdale y todo eso, ¿pero realmente necesitamos demonizarlos tanto como nosotros? Los fracasos pueden ser, pero son solo niños asustados! Intentarías correr, también; No es como si tuvieras otros motivos para derribar la sociedad de Pegasus o algo así. Ellos simplemente -

Gentle hizo una pausa, inclinando su cabeza para captar la expresión de Gauge. Estaba completamente furioso; Sus piernas estaban tensas de ira, con los ojos bajos en el suelo.

-Simplemente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-

-¿Calibre? Eres tú-

-No, no lo haces.- Él suspiró, cepillando su larga melena sobre su espalda para mirar claramente a la yegua.

-Tenemos un deber, gentil. No sólo un trabajo. Un deber para la Corporación, para Cloudsdale y para Pegaso en todo el planeta. Somos tan frágiles, ¿sabes? Muy, muy, muy frágil. Fuera de cualquiera de las razas de ponis, los Pegaso son los más débiles. ¿Qué pasa cuando un Pony de tierra se rompe una pierna?-

Gentle se había echado atrás, haciendo todo lo posible por no gemir a la luz del repentino cambio de temperamento de Gauge. Ella abrió su boca para hablar pero fue cortada de inmediato.

-Ellos están abajo. Claro, un adulto puede ser arreglado con magia, pero un potro crece demasiado rápido. No puedes repararlo. ¿De qué sirve un potro de la Tierra que ni siquiera puede caminar? Así que ellos los bajaron. Lo mismo con los unicornios, lo mismo. Rompe una pierna en tu juventud, tu vida ha terminado de todos modos, así que la terminan por ti. Pero los pegasos, no, somos algo especial. Rompes un ala, no las desarrollas adecuadamente, o simplemente no puedes usarlas lo suficiente como para mantenerte en vuelo, ¿de qué sirve? Pero puedes caminar, por supuesto, así que el resto de los ponis dicen que puedes seguir vivo. Ellos no saben cuán ... _importantes_ , sí, importantes, son las alas para nosotros. Un pegaso sin alas es como un pony terrestre sin patas.

Ellos no lo entienden, lo increíblemente débiles que somos realmente. Y gracias a Celestia por eso, porque si lo hicieron, ¿entonces qué? Nos podrían romper tan fácilmente y aprovechar todo lo que apreciamos. Así que defendemos nuestra reputación -

-Como _cualquier_ raza en Equestria atacaría a otra ...Piensas eso, ¿no? Piensa en ello sin embargo. No puedes asesinar a un pony de la Tierra saludable en suelo ecuestre. Es por eso que viven tanto tiempo, si no lo sabías. Y los Unicornios, bueno, tienen toda esa cosa mágica en marcha. Rayos láser de sus cabezas y hechizos de defensa que un ejército completo de Cambios apenas podrían atravesar. Los Pegasos, bueno, podemos volar. Ataque aéreo y apoyo. Todo el Reino de Equestria es uno de paz, amor y felicidad, pero eso es solo un fondo de pantalla que cubre la destrucción mutua asegurada, que es la verdadera razón por la que nadie piensa que nos atacarán. ¿Qué sucede cuando descubren que muchos de nosotros tenemos problemas para volar, o simplemente _no podemos?_

-Bueno, por eso estamos aquí. ¡No matar potros porque es divertido! ¡Esto no es un reclamo a la gloria! Somos soldados en las líneas del frente, gentil. ¡Soldados que no pueden rendirse y que no pueden ser destrozados! Porque si bajamos, si no detenemos a estos fugitivos, Suave, si fallamos ... Piensa en eso. _Si. Nosotros. Fallar _La Corporación asumió la responsabilidad de tratar con aquellos que destruirían nuestra única defensa, y debido a eso, la Corporación representa la caída de Pegaso, el final de la Manada, si no tenemos éxito. Somos soldados, y tenemos que luchar hasta que el último aliento salga de nuestros pulmones y luego lancemos nuestras armas mientras nuestra visión muere. ¡Esos no son potros, y son mucho más que fracasos! Son la muerte de nuestra raza, un arma nuclear contenida en el sencillo caso de un potro bastante pequeño –

Gauge estaba sollozando ahora, rompiendo sus frases mientras lloraba en sus cascos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, su pelaje naranja húmedo por el sudor, sus músculos se movían incontrolablemente mientras continuaba su perorata.

-¡Somos todos los que se interponen en el camino! Aquellos ... oh, Luna, esos fracasos ... El daño que harían si lo hicieron a cabo _no_ sería irreparable y crear un enemigo imposible de aplastar. Así que debemos tomar represalias preventivas, y aunque sea horrible, y horrible, y en contra del concepto de lo que nos mantiene equinos, debemos hacerlo, porque el fin justifica los medios, y el fin siempre justificará los medios, no importa lo aplastante que sea el alma y ... Y horrible, y ... el mal debemos ser para ... –

Las palabras de Gauge eran indescifrables. Gentle se estiró para tocarlo, pero un fuerte casco presionó su hombro, haciendo que se detuviera. Mirando hacia atrás detrás de ella, vio al Dr. Atmosphere, su rostro severo y aparentemente no afectado, pero en sus ojos, Gentle podía ver el mismo dolor que estaba sufriendo Gauge.

-No-, habló con calma, tirando de la pata delantera de la yegua hacia atrás.

-Solo déjalo ser-

-Pero él-"

-Se pone de esta manera de vez en cuando. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Mira, ahora, vuelve al trabajo. Toma asiento.

Gentle se levantó torpemente y empujó al incontrolable semental contra el suelo. Se movió suavemente, como si hubiera practicado los mismos movimientos muchas veces en el pasado, y simplemente se envolvió alrededor de las patas traseras de Gentle cuando ella se acomodó. Hide siguió hablando en voz baja, para no molestar al trabajador en el piso. Su voz era suave, maternal, y pronto el pegaso verde se centró en su trabajo, guiado por su supervisor.

-Los potros se encontraron con Pipe Wrench y comenzaron a huir- explicó con calma. -Conduceloshacia la sala de poder-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué, señor?-

-Los rumores son ciertos-

Gentle tragó saliva, decidiendo no seguir esa línea de cuestionamiento. Con las instrucciones tranquilizadoras del médico, rápidamente volvió a su trabajo, abrió válvulas de vapor e incluso llegó a destruir pequeñas secciones del pasillo para guiar las fallas hacia la meta establecida de Hide. El dolor punzaba en su corazón cada vez que la cámara captaba los rostros de los fracasos, y la yegua cambiaba rápidamente a otro ángulo de visión.

_-Todo esto está muy mal. No hay forma de que un potro pueda hacer ese tipo de daño a ...-_

Miró a Gauge, que ahora estaba inmóvil y todavía aferraba su pata trasera con una intensidad que estaba segura de que la lastimaría. Un temblor de sus alas llamó su atención, y con ello una explosión de memoria.

Vuelo. Altísimo. Pura felicidad. Felicidad inequívoca. El sol no bloqueado calentaba sus primarias, el viento erizaba sus secundarias, el aire que caía ondulaba y provocaba en la parte inferior de sus alas tan perfectamente que era de naturaleza prácticamente sexual. Todo el reino de Equestria debajo de sus cascos, tan pequeño que no era nada, sin rasgos, u oscurecido por una nube que volaba a baja altura.

Cada golpe de sus alas la empujó hacia adelante, doblando su alegría, enfriando sus cascos y azotando su melena en un brillante, aunque corto, masaje. Fue orgásmico.

Entonces un cambio. Las alas se desvanecen, se atomizan en polvo en un ritmo despreocupado, la despiadada garra de la gravedad brota del suelo como un demonio y se aferra a su presa, a ella, y la arranca del cielo.

Caer no es lo mismo que volar.

No hay alegría, ni dicha, ni encierro sensual, solo caos, miedo y tiempo para contemplar tu propia muerte.

Y luego el suelo.

Gentil negó con la cabeza, y ya no estaba en su sueño, su terrible pesadilla que había perseguido su infancia, como casi todos los demás potros. Cada Pegaso tenía alguna variación de ese terror nocturno, tan común como un pony de la Tierra que sueña con que sus dientes se caen.

equivoca, Hide-

-¿Mmmh?- El semental miró hacia abajo con curiosidad, su expresión cautelosamente curiosa.

\- No hay amenaza de las otras naciones; No seremos destruidos en una gran guerra. Eso es tonto-

-, por favor, no me gusta a dónde va esto. Tenías elección con nosotros -Pero nos caeremos".

-Uh?-

-Si salen y cuentan su historia ... No le importa a Cloudsdale ni, sino a toda la raza Pegaso. Todos los Pegaso, incluso los fracasos e incluso los que no nacieron en nuestra ciudad, caemos. Caemos de buena reputación y confianza, y caemos del honor, el amor y todo aquello por lo que vale la pena vivir. No hay nada peor que hundirse sin control -

El semental asintió, su barba y su cara arrugada eran la imagen de un sabio.

-¿Y para evitar caer?-

-Debemos eliminar aquellos que pueden quitar nuestras alas-

-Ya casi están allí, de vuelvan al trabajo-

La mente de Cloud era un caos de tren. Las cosas iban tan bien diez minutos antes; el orgullo por su inteligente pensamiento había elevado su ánimo y momentáneamente sintió que una gran señal de salida iba a aparecer en cualquier segundo a lo largo de su vuelo bajo la barandilla.

Entonces, un semental corrió hacia ellos, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa satisfecha que Cloud sabía que solo podía significar problemas. De alguna manera, los trabajadores habían logrado averiguar dónde estaban Crow y ella sin que el altavoz lo anunciara. El pánico se apoderó de ella y, sin pensarlo, se había lanzado sobre ella, casi para chocar con un pegaso azul cielo que pretendía caminar tres pies sobre el suelo. Tan pronto como el semental la vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y estalló en un trote completo, completamente inmóvil al principio, pero después de un segundo se lanzó hacia adelante en busca de los fracasos.

Cloud Cover se había sumergido por debajo, despegando al lado de Crow haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse al día con el potro mucho más rápido. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, el latido le latía más fuerte en las alas hasta que finalmente pudo ver el flujo de niebla cayendo en la distancia.

_-¡Si podemos llegar allí, podemos escondernos de estos monstruos!-_

En ese mismo momento, una pipa gimió y explotó, cantando el derecho de su derecha. A lo largo del camino hacia la intersección, los tubos de acero explotaban, sus diversos contenidos salpicaban y bloqueaban cualquier posible paso. Maldiciendo, Crow giraba con fuerza hacia la derecha frente a Cloud Cover, y la potra seguía su ejemplo. Un soporte de nubes a la vuelta de la esquina obligó a los dos a volverse hacia atrás sobre la barandilla, y detrás del pegaso de lavanda todavía podía ver a los dos trabajadores en la búsqueda.

El conducto seguía detonando delante de ellos; en un cruce en particular, fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar el techo en el otro pasaje.

_-Esto no puede ser por casualidad, no podemos estar causando esto. ¿Por qué la fábrica simplemente ... se desmonta?-_

-¡Crow!-

-estoy un poco ocupada cloud!-

-Crow, ¿golpeaste alguna válvula o algo? ¿Golpear un interruptor o cortar una tubería?-

-Si me preguntas si hice esto, te equivocas ... –

A medio camino de su frase, el potro había notado una serie de tubos verticales abultados en la forma en que el acero nunca debería abultarse. Con una sincronización perfecta, el metal se desintegró, liberando un huracán de aire presurizado contra los costados de las fallas. El impulso combinado de su movimiento hacia adelante con la onda expansiva los golpeó a ambos en un respiradero de aluminio que se arrugó inmediatamente bajo su peso. Después de una caída breve y desorientadora, cayeron del techo al piso implacable por segunda vez ese día.

Cloud Cover fue la primera en ponerse de pie, su mente se tambaleaba cuando rápidamente trató deducir que había sucedido.

-Whoah, Cloud, mira eso. ¿Qué _es_ esto? ¡Como ... una especie de cuba que ves en esas películas alienígenas!-

La potra puso los ojos en blanco.

\- _Celestia, necesita crecer. Al igual que la Corporación tendría cualquier ali, qué sabe, lo tiene totalmente-_

Una enorme cubeta de líquido verde claro y burbujeante estaba delante de ellos, con su base metálica llena de mangueras y cables que sobresalían sin importar la sana ingeniería. Estaba sentado a la derecha de una máquina casi tan grande que era una extraña amalgama de cilindros de pistón y adiciones en bloque, todo ello vinculado a la tina con tanta lógica como la base.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron lentamente de forma automática, iluminando cinco pares gigantes más de ... lo que fuera que estaba viendo Cloud Cover. Ella no podía recoger nada de los contenedores gigantes. Aparte de la mezcla de soda verde limo-limo, no había absolutamente nada dentro de ellos. Tampoco, había notado, ninguna de las máquinas estaba vibrando o haciendo ruido a pesar de ser claramente una especie de motor. La habitación estaba totalmente en silencio y, por primera vez en horas, la yegua se sentía segura.

-¿Qué ... qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Crow caminando lentamente entre los objetos misteriosos. Estiró el cuello, siguiendo cables de tres pies de grosor que surgieron de los motores y desaparecieron en el techo.

-Tiene que ser de algún tipo eléctrico, supongo-

-¡Pero Cloudsdale usa la energía eólica exclusivamente!- Anunció Cloud.

-¿Por qué necesitarían generadores en una escala tan industrial? Incluso si este edificio no es autosuficiente, no puedo ver que la Corporación necesite seis máquinas tan potentes. ¿Y de qué se tratan esas cubas?-

-Tal vez esto pueda ayudarte a resolverlo-

Crow estaba de pie al frente de la habitación, apuntando a una pequeña consola de computadora. Un desorden de cables se cayó de la base, dispersándose como cucarachas en las profundidades de la habitación detrás de ellos. A pesar de la confusión a continuación, la computadora en sí era relativamente simple. Un pequeño monitor estaba encima de un teclado básico, su pantalla estaba cubierta de polvo y arañazos. A través de la mugre, Cloud podía ver letras débiles, y ella apoyó sus cascos sobre el escritorio para inspeccionarlos.

'CWC PODER GRID CONTROL: ENTRE COMMANDO' leyó, un pequeño cursor parpadea al lado del indicador. La potra tecleó una palabra y presionó enter, y la computadora respondió con un tono de sonido molesto. Ella intentó otro solo para obtener el mismo resultado.

-Espera, déjame intentarlo ...-

Cloud se instaló en la decrépita silla e intentó frase tras frase en la consola, cualquier cosa que pudiera pensar que pudiera ser un comando viable. Después de docenas de errores, el tono finalmente cambió a una melodía más exitosa, y el pegaso miró de nuevo a la pantalla.

'ESTADO DEL SISTEMA: SOSTENIMIENTO DE RECURSOS SOSTENIDOS. SISTEMAS DE REACTORES BIOLÓGICOS INNECESARIOS, EN ESPERA. ÚLTIMO DRENAJE DEL SECTOR 'CYCLONE1'. INTRODUCIR EL COMANDO '

-Grandes palabras para las que no tengo tiempo- suspiró Crow, alejándose del sistema.

-Probablemente sea mejor para nosotros simplemente buscar una salida en lugar de jugar con una computadora que no sabemos usar –

-Sí, es probable que tengas razón- cedió Cloud, golpeando el teclado y alejándose. Los oradores le ladraron a la potra, que a su vez respondió con una maldición propia.

-Así que una vez más consideremos nuestra situación. Obviamente fuimos conducidos aquí; porque? no tengo ni idea Este lugar es enorme, oscuro y totalmente ilógico -

-Por no hablar de un peligro de tropiezo- ofreció el potro, barajando algunos cables alrededor.

-¿Hay algún tipo de código de construcción contra las señales de salida? Solo quiero ir a casa - suspiró.

-Nosotros también-

Los dos potros volvieron a la tercera voz, atrapando sus cascos en las líneas eléctricas y cayendo al suelo. Trabajaron furiosamente para arrastrarse hacia atrás, solo atrapándose más en los tentáculos eléctricos. Cloud Cover fue el primero en rendirse, cerrando los ojos contra su destino.

-¿Están ... ustedes dos bien? Estás fuera de la jaula. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

La potra de lavanda abrió el ojo, luchando por ver con la horrible iluminación. Había un semental escuálido mirándola, su boca apretada entre barras de hierro a unos tres metros de ella. Su pelaje era blanco fantasmal, más brillante que los accesorios en el techo.

-¿Eres nuevo? ¿Te escapaste? ¿O te enviaron aquí?-

Cloud se quedó sin habla, su mente en blanco cuando más y más ponis salieron de la oscuridad y entraron en su campo de visión. Docenas de ellos, potros y adultos por igual, todos con colores increíblemente raros u obscenos. Algunos puramente blancos, muchos negros, uno incluso claro, su carne rosada brillaba a través de un abrigo de vidrio. Sus ojos se abultaban hacia afuera, tensos y hambrientos, como si fueran de algún otro mundo.

-¿Por qué los enviarían aquí, sin embargo? ¡Tienen color! -

-Deben haber escapado!-

-Aquí abajo, sin embargo, buen escape-

-¡Sé amable, son la única esperanza que tenemos!

-¿Cómo te escapaste? ¿Mataste a alguien?-

-¡Oh Celestia ellos mataron a alguien! ¡Son tan malos como los trabajadores!

-Chicos, dejenlos en paz, todavía no sabemos nada!-

Cloud Cover negó con la cabeza y se desenredó rápidamente de las cuerdas. Ella gritó por silencio y rápidamente corrió hacia Crow, ayudándolo a liberarse. Mientras trabajaba, el potro le susurró al oído.

-Cloud, ¿qué está pasando? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Que hacemos ahora?-

-¡¿Por qué _todos_ me hacen preguntas ?!- Ella siseó, levantando a su amiga. Luchando por contener su disgusto, caminó hacia el semental blanco. Él la miró, su cara todavía apretada entre las barras de metal, aplanando su cabeza.

-¿Nos puedes ayudar?" Preguntó Cloud. "No sabemos cómo salir".

El semental estaba en silencio, sin parpadear.

-...¿Por favor?"

Después de una larga pausa, finalmente habló. "Estás pidiendo ... un grupo de hambrientos, pegasos, atrapados detrás de barras de hierro, para ayudarte a escapar".

La potra miró sus cascos.

-Pensé que quizás simpatizarías con la causa-

-Tal vez si usted se ofreciera a devolver el favor?

-De acuerdo Jo Jo Jo,- Crow intervino.

-Esto se está moviendo demasiado rápido. Como actualmente parece que estamos todos condenados, nadie está de acuerdo en hacer nada hasta que obtengamos más información. Período de preguntas, chicos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí abajo y no con los otros?-

-Tu amigo es inteligente", murmuró el pony blanco, girándose hacia el potro. "No puedo prometer toda la información, solo lo que hemos escuchado de los trabajadores. ¿Está eso bien?-

-Por supuesto. No podemos devolver el favor, básicamente hemos estado corriendo asustados durante las últimas cinco horas -

-Tiempo admirable- fue la respuesta, y el resto de los ponis encarcelados murmuraron de acuerdo.

-Somos los fracasos que son demasiado inútiles para ser asesinados ... bueno, no de inmediato, eso es. Los colores en nuestra piel son inexistentes o no son rentables para ser cosechados, así que estamos cerrados aquí.

\- ¿Cómo se escaparon ustedes dos? Eso debería ser imposible

-¿Cosechando colores?" Cloud y Corona se miraron.

-Responde a nuestra pregunta, y nosotros responderemos a la tuya-

-Había un respiradero dañado en esa habitación donde intentaron gasearnos. Nos las arreglamos para sumergirnos en eso -

-Mala idea, solo hay una forma de salir de esta sección. El ascensor, en el ala opuesta de la sala del teatro principal.-

Los dos potros saltaron hacia atrás ante la mención de la sala del teatro.

-¿Qué es la sala principal del teatro? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro, por qué está cerrado? ¿Qué hacen allí?-

El semental se apartó de los barrotes, inclinando su cabeza hacia los dos.

-Nada, ahora, nada durante mucho tiempo, que yo sepa. Tiene algún tipo de significado histórico. Y hay ... no importa, no es importante. Historias tontas que los niños cuentan para entretenerse.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a esta habitación?

-Una explosión de un montón de tuberías nos tiró a través de otro respiradero-

Cloud Cover miró su ala, probando el poco quemado. Picó, pero por lo demás era perfectamente funcional. El resto de su cuerpo sin embargo, gritaba de dolor.

-¿Qué fue todo eso de cosechar colores?-

-No se lo digas, Snowflake! ¡Obviamente son una trampa diseñada para descubrir quién sabe más! ¡Es una prueba, amigo! –

El pegaso se dio la vuelta, mirando a un tembloroso semental negro. Apenas se notaba, salvo por sus profundos ojos verdes, las esferas que parecían levitar en la oscuridad, llenas de miedo y odio.

-¡Nos están poniendo a prueba, lo están haciendo! ¡Tratar de encontrar quién estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos si se escapara una falla! ¿Por qué si no caen así? ¡Ninguna potra sería tan insensible para pedir ayuda para escapar y no ofrecer nada a cambio! -

El corazón de Cloud Cover se agitó ante ese comentario, y ella se agachó aún más en sí misma.

-Déjalo, Inversión. Déjalos ser.-

-Pero ellos-

-¡Dije que lo dejes!" Snowflake se volvió hacia Cloud y Corona, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Confío en ti, con suerte así que lo pagarás. La Corporación, por lo que hemos escuchado, usa las fallas y cosecha sus colores, saca los espectros de su cuerpo. Te chupa seco y te deja muerto. Y para nosotros ... bueno, ayudamos a potenciar todo -

-¿Y cómo lo haces?-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, inundando de luz la habitación. Crow salió al aire, agarró a Cloud Cover a media frase y la colocó detrás de una de las increíblemente grandes líneas eléctricas que salen de un generador. Los ponis encarcelados retrocedieron, volviendo a sus rincones. Muchos se amontonaron, algunos se movieron de un lado a otro, y uno comenzó a llorar. Snowflake se retiró ligeramente, pero se mantuvo firme frente a los trabajadores que habían entrado. Afortunadamente, Cloud se dio cuenta al ver una reflexión sobre el generador, que no se habían visto.

Eran los mismos trabajadores de antes. El agitado continuó moviendo la cola a una velocidad increíble. Ahora, también, estaba olfateando el aire vorazmente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, buscando. El otro trabajador suspiró, sacando un juego de llaves de su bata de laboratorio. Se acercó a la celda, examinando a todos los asustados pegasos atrapados en su interior.

-¿Adivina qué hora es, potras y potros?-

-¡Un día pagarás por tus crímenes, canallas!-

-Por favor, Blankie. Lo mismo vale para ti y para el resto de esos tonos planos. Ahora, ¿quién va a hacer su diligencia debida a la Corporación hoy?-

El trabajador de los ladridos gruñó por lo bajo y respiró profundamente. Esos ojos en blanco se fijaron en Cloud Cover de nuevo, mirando directamente a través del cobre aislado que escondía detrás. Una _pequeña colilla_ escapó de su hocico, pero miró hacia atrás y mostró los dientes a los prisioneros.

-¡Toma a los fugitivos!-

Inversion se había puesto de pie, sus piernas temblaban de pánico.

-¡Tómalos! ¡Son los que estás buscando! ¡Están justo detrás del generador, justo allí! Ese mudo lo sabe! ¡Yo lo vi!-

-¡Cierra tu trampa, Blankie! ¡No estamos aquí por ellos!-

-¡Pero ellos escaparán! Les dejamos saber cómo, así que si no los usas, ¡todo esto se derrumbará! –

El semental negro estaba desafiante ahora, sus piernas fuertes mientras gritaba a los trabajadores. Se acercó a las barras de hierro, con alegría en sus ojos mientras construía su estuche.

-¿Que somos? Ya estamos capturados! ¡Tómalos, ninguno de nosotros! ¡Solo mira detrás del cordón, ya verás!-

-¿Por qué usaríamos un potro perfectamente colorido para el poder? Eso es tonto.-

-¡Pero son peligrosos! ¡A todos nosotros!-

Con reflejos de una fracción de segundo, el trabajador sacó una bofetada de ganado de su abrigo, atrapando a Inversión en el cuello. Se derrumbó al instante, ya no podía hablar. El trabajador abrió la puerta de la jaula, permitiendo que el Sr. Agitado saltara y echara atrás el resto. Entró, enganchó la pierna del semental negro con una cuerda y, silbando, salió de la jaula, arrastrando a Inversión detrás de él. Mantuvo el extremo de la cuerda en su boca mientras subía una escalera que rodeaba la enorme cuba del generador más cercano. inversión comenzó a recuperar el movimiento cuando el trabajador sujetó la cuerda a un gancho y apretó un interruptor, pateando el gancho para ponerlo en marcha. Levantó al semental que luchaba por encima del líquido burbujeante y, a pesar de sus gritos y sacudidas, lo dejó caer en la tina.

Cloud Cover luchó por no vomitar mientras observaba la sublimación de la carne negra de inmediato, los vapores burbujeaban hacia la superficie y fluían a través de las tuberías hacia el generador. Las vibraciones de los motores sacudieron el interior de la potra, resonando su repulsión ante la pantalla que tenía delante. Trozos de músculo se cayeron del tendón y el hueso, desapareciendo en su ascenso. El ácido funcionó lentamente, lo que proporcionó a Cloud una brillante lección de anatomía equina a medida que representaba cada capa de tejido. El movimiento del torso se oscureció finalmente por una nube de líquido rojo, que se volvió rápidamente marrón y luego desapareció cuando el limo se comió en Inversión con una voracidad imposible.

Pronto, un esqueleto se deslizó lentamente hacia el fondo de la tina. Y entonces, la tina estaba vacía de nuevo.

-Eso debería manejar la carga de los siguientes dos lotes de fallas. Tendrás algo de comida mañana, tal vez, si los Blankies mantienen tus bozales cerrados. Ayuda a esos fugitivos en todo lo que desees, por cierto, Dash tiene mejores planes para ellos. La atmósfera no tiene mucho sentido ... - murmuró a un lado.

-Lo que sea, es un SEP, vamos-

-Arf?-

-El problema de alguien más-. El semental arrojó las llaves sobre el escritorio de la computadora cuando salía, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

La habitación estuvo muy silenciosa durante mucho tiempo.

_-Eso no puede no haber sido a propósito.-_

-Eso no podría haber sido un accidente, Cloud-

-Eso es lo que acabo de ... eh, no importa-

-Bueno," Snowflake susurró, su cara presionaba contra los barrotes de nuevo. "¿Nos ayudarias? Devolveremos el favor de la manera que podamos -

-Esta es una trampa obvia-

-Uno solo puede robar el queso arrancando la primavera, mis amigos. Por supuesto que es una trampa, pero creo que si arruinamos sus planes lo suficiente como para serlo, podemos resolverlo. Finalmente podemos dejar este lugar, estar libres de la memoria y el dolor, si los superamos.

\- ¿Qué piensas?-

Los dos potros pensaron mucho. _Uno de los cascos_ , contemplado por Cloud Cover, _tropezar con una trampa significa ser atrapado deliberadamente_ . _Por otro lado, puede ser la única forma de salir de este infierno sin morir de hambre._

De Acuerdo. Agarraré las llaves y ...

-No, eso es demasiado simple. Deben regresar pronto, por supuesto, así que tengo una mejor idea –

-¿Oh?-

-Hay un fantasma que atormenta estos pasillos-. Snowflake habló con naturalidad sin el más mínimo indicio de sarcasmo.

-Uno de un pony que escapó en el pasado, uno de un pony que escapó y fue capturado y escapó nuevamente, porque ahora su alma vaga por estas tumbas oscuras y sombrías, buscando solo una manera de liberar su esencia del dolor y la tristeza. Y el mal que lo une aquí.-

-Este tipo es un loco- susurró Crow

-Algunos de los prisioneros más viejos, ya que no nos usan por orden recibida, todo es un capricho, hablan de un momento en que el fantasma irrumpió en esta habitación antes de que los trabajadores la arrinconaran, confrontándola y haciendo que desaparezca. Su visión no cumplida. Antes de que pasara, sin embargo, se escuchó un grito en todo el complejo _Sala principal del teatro_ Hemos escuchado otras historias de una historia horrible asociada con esa sala, nada más que simples recordatorios y amenazas, pero la historia a pesar de todo. Déjanos aquí para defender tus acciones. Podremos convencer a los trabajadores simples de que ustedes hicieron el camino opuesto. Busque la sala de teatro, encuentre al fantasma y prometa ayudarlo. A cambio, estoy seguro de que serán recompensados de la misma manera. ¡Ir! ¡Vallanze ahora, antes de que los trabajadores vuelvan a saltar su trampa!-

Gauge yacía en el suelo, una pesada manta cubría su cuerpo tembloroso. Gentil colocó una taza de café en el suelo junto al semental y le dio las gracias. Se limpió el sudor de la base de su melena rosada y se arrastró hasta el sofá mohoso en el centro de la habitación, cayendo sobre él como un peso muerto. El agotamiento la abrumó, la encerró, filtró sus zarcillos de drenaje en cada poro de su cuerpo. Estaba mentalmente fatigada por forzarse a sí misma a entender el sistema de tuberías e inmediatamente a aplicar ese conocimiento. Estaba físicamente cansada, no habiendo dormido desde que comenzó su turno escaleras abajo tan temprano en la mañana.

_No hay relojes aquí._

El pensamiento vagó por su mente pero no se registró en ningún nivel. Le dolía la espalda de caminar por el semental naranja desde la sala de control a la destartalada sala de descanso, sus piernas temblorosas por navegar todo el camino hasta aquí sin dejarse atrapar por un cable o una manguera.

El suave Butterwing estaba increíblemente cansado.

El Dr. Atmosphere se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que cualquiera de ellos había dormido, y la sequedad en los ojos del doctor picaba. Incluso él, que había trabajado tantas horas y se había acostumbrado a la vida de un ingeniero, un esclavo voluntario de las maquinaciones de la Corporación, difícilmente podía mantenerse en cuatro patas. Su melena gris puntiaguda era grasienta y con mechones, con una catástrofe en la cabeza. Las olas de sudor parecían rodar por todo su cuerpo mientras se obligaba a quedarse quieto.

Hide Atmosphere estaba increíblemente cansado.

La constitución de Gauge había regresado a él, pero los efectos secundarios de su descomposición se aferraron al cuerpo del semental. Sus ojos estaban tensos como si la visión de la luz fuera ácida a su visión. El café ayudó a disipar el terrible escalofrío que lo impregnaba, pero no podía eliminar por completo la frialdad que se aferraba a sus huesos con más fuerza que las garras de la muerte. Apenas podía moverse. Su tormento interno había absorbido la energía de su cuerpo y lo había vuelto incapaz de levantar un casco. Su mente corría, sin embargo, acerca de pensamientos sin sentido, pánicos y ansiedades que él sabía que no se aplicaban a él, pero amenazaban con ser lo mismo. Una profunda ira ardía dentro de él, furiosa consigo misma por mantenerse despierto cuando tan desesperadamente necesitaba descansar.

Gauge estaba increíblemente cansado.

El Dr. Atmosphere fue el primero en hablar. Su voz normalmente enérgica e inteligente estaba ausente, reemplazada por un discurso tembloroso y simple.

-Dash quiere que encontremos a esos fugitivos, pero todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es esperar-

No escuchó ninguna respuesta, pero los otros dos lograron voltear sus ojos a los de él.

-Habrá una especie de conmoción, estoy seguro de ello. Está fuera de nuestros cascos. Quizás Pipe y Contrail puedan capturarlos, pero sinceramente dudo que esté dentro de sus capacidades

\- _O sus órdenes. _-Con un poco de suerte, cualquiera que sea el plan de escape con el que fracasen, los fallos tendrán éxito, así como sus pruebas de vuelo

-¿Esconder?-

-Sí, gentle?-

-No podemos caer. No podemos ... No podemos caer, Hide. No nos dejemos caer.

El pony rojo sangre gimió, levantándose de la puerta. Forzó a sus crujientes articulaciones para que lo llevaran junto a la yegua, y se inclinó más cerca, susurrando.

-Voy a llevarnos a las alturas sin ser vistos, gentle. Vamos a levantarnos -

Su cabeza cayó por última vez y la pegaso verde vio a su supervisor caer al suelo, sacudiendo la mesa a su lado. Sus ronquidos se disiparon, y calmaron a Gentle para que se durmiera.

Crow caminó suavemente por delante de Cloud, cuidando de enmascarar sus pezuñas en el duro suelo de metal. Ya estaban en lo más profundo de la niebla, habiendo encontrado su camino de regreso con las instrucciones de Snowflake.

-De todos modos, ¿cómo vamos a entrar en esa horrible habitación?-

-Abre la cerradura- respondió el potro.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo vamos a abrir la cerradura?- Las palabras de Cloud estaban empapadas de duda.

-Solo pégalo y haga tanto ruido que anuncie a todos los trabajadores del edificio donde estamos"-

-Bueno, si se trata de eso, sí-

-Crow, no estás pensando en esto!-

El potro se detuvo en seco, suspirando. Levantó un ala, deteniendo a la potra de lavanda mientras ella, distraídamente, fue a pasarle. Ella miró a su amigo de hombre verde, frunciendo el ceño.

-Que No creo _que estés_ pensando con claridad. Has llegado al punto de que lo que estamos haciendo podría terminar matándonos, ¡pero no estás pensando en cómo estamos _muertos si no lo intentamos! _–

-... Lo siento, Crow, no tienes que gritar ...-

-Oh, Cloud, no era mi intención, lo sabes. Pero hay que empezar a pensar de manera más positiva. Tengo tanto miedo como tú por esto ... quiero decir, ¿un fantasma? De Verdad? Eso es una locura, ni siquiera existen! Sin embargo, aquí se encuentran, caminando por un pasillo, a una sala de gritos, para cazar a un fantasma que nos ayudará a liberar a un grupo de ponis destrozados de una cárcel que flota en el cielo y que luego _nos_sacarán de la Corporación del clima Cloudsdale. antes de convertirnos en una fina pasta de arco iris. Hay muchas cosas que ayer no existían que existen ahora –

-Estás delirante, Corona. Tiene que haber algo concreto en esa habitación. Algo físico que realmente nos ayudará, no un concepto etéreo que haya estado atrapado desde el principio de los tiempos. Siempre corres por delante, demasiado rápido para detenerte, sin pensar en las cosas –

-Y sin embargo, si no hubiera hecho eso, habríamos sido atrapados por esos trabajadores y posiblemente ser un poco de vapor con el motor en este momento No necesitas vivir la vida con lógica cínica -

-¿Y crees que todo esto es perfecto y soleado y saldrá completamente bien?

Por supuesto no. Soy un apocalipmatista. Sé que el mundo va a usar estiércol, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo al respecto y voy a ser feliz de todos modos. No puedo cambiarte, lo sé, vas a preocuparte y lamentarte por todo, pero hay que hacerlo para que no quiera escucharlo-

La cubierta de nubes retrocedió, dolida.

-Pero, yo no-

-Lo Sé que no, pero he tenido suficiente de tu negatividad! ¡No está ayudando! ¡Solo para!-

La potra miró hacia abajo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-C-bien, Crow ... sólo estoy preocupado, eso es todo. Salgamos de aquí para no volver a vernos nunca más -

-No, no, ugh. Lo siento, Cloud, también estoy preocupado. Salgamos de aquí para poder ser felices de nuevo, ¿qué tal ese sonido?-

-Eso ... eso suena encantador. ¡Bueno! Tienes razón, no importa lo que hagamos, siempre y cuando hagamos algo. ¡Vamos a por ella!-

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora, vamos, Cloud Cover, vamos a marchar. ¡En un uno, un dos, y un tres!-

La pareja miró hacia el frente y comenzó una marcha tranquila hacia la niebla. Al menos, lo habrían hecho, si Cloud no hubiera tropezado con algo pesado en su segundo paso y se hubiera derrumbado.

-Bueno, lo intenté- Corona puso los ojos en blanco.

-Levántate, vamos, no tenemos tiempo para ... ¿qué?-

Agitó una de sus alas de color naranja pálido, despejando la niebla delante de él. En el suelo, junto al pegaso púrpura, había un trabajador adulto, completamente inconsciente. Cuando Cloud se incorporó, ella retiró su casco con disgusto, arrastrando un hilo de sangre coagulada con ella. Crow pinchó la bata blanca con su ala. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Está muerto? ¿Fui yo?-

El potro se inclinó, sosteniendo cautelosamente una pierna contra el cuerpo inmóvil, listo para saltar hacia atrás con cualquier movimiento.

-B-bueno ... tiene frío. No sé si eso es del piso, pero ... ¿Cómo llegó aquí? Él no estaba aquí antes –

-... Oh Celestia. ¡Oh elementos arriba, sí, sí lo estaba! Crow, es lo que me golpeó la pezuña! Yo ... ¡Oh, no, no, yo maté a alguien!-

Cloud cover cayó hacia atrás otra vez, alejándose del cadáver. Ella sollozó y chilló, tratando desesperadamente de librarse de sus propias acciones. Miró su casco, la pequeña mancha de sangre se secó y se manchó en su pelaje. La potra se congeló cuando la mancha llamó su atención. _Nunca podré sacar eso. Va a estar allí para siempre, incluso si la sangre es lavada. Siempre habrá ese lugar en mi mente. Esto me perseguirá, incluso si él hubiera sido el que me hubiera matado personalmente. ningun merece morir, ni siquiera los que creen que algunos lo hacen._

_\- ¿Qué he hecho?-_

-No lo mataste-

-¡No lo sabes! ¡Sé que pateé algo cuando estaba volando!

-Ha sido pisoteado, cloud, o algo así. A menos que, por alguna razón, él solo tenga huellas en el pecho, alguien lo haya atropellado. Y volvimos volando, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero el ... crujido en el cráneo! ¡El charco de sangre!

Corona hizo una mueca mientras daba vuelta al semental, golpeando y tocando el cuerpo con piernas temblorosas. Luchando para no vomitar mientras examinaba el cuerpo, sacudió la cabeza.

-Hay un golpe en su cabeza con un poco de sangre seca, pero ... nada que lo haya dejado fuera de combate". Un pony puede llevar un bate de béisbol a la cara, Cloud. Un solo casco no sería suficiente para llevarlo al suelo, especialmente no a una potra ligera. No eras tú.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué lo dejó fuera de combate?-

-¡Agárrate a ti mismo! ¡Tal vez se tropezó! Tal vez él ... hola, ¿qué es esto? El potro alcanzó debajo del cadáver, arrastrando una bolsa de lona de debajo de él. Estaba lleno de avena y una gran jarra de agua, así como un juego de llaves. Crow se sentó y respiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma celestial de la comida ante él.

-COMIDAAAAA! Sí. Bueno. No importa por qué fue eliminado, tiene comida y nunca he estado tan hambriento en mi vida –

-... Bueno, ¿por qué tenía _comida_ ? ¿Qué está pasando por el tartaro?-

-Deja de hacer preguntas, tienes una comida completa y no tienes sangre en tus herraduras. Bueno, metafóricamente, de todos modos. Contemos nuestras bendiciones y sigamos adelante. Echa un vistazo a estas teclas, ¿ves algo que te ayude?-

Cloud atrapó las llaves lanzadas con sus dientes, escupiendo el metal oxidado con una mordaza.

-Ugh. Bueno, uno de estos parece una llave de candado. En realidad, unos pocos lo hacen. Podemos ... ¡Oye!

-Mmft?-

-¡Para de comer! Vayamos a esa habitación y cerremos la puerta detrás de nosotros. Si es una trampa, estaremos muertos de todos modos. Si no es así, tendremos mucho tiempo para sentarnos y comer. ¿Tiene sentido?-

Pisando tan lejos alrededor del cadáver como pudieron, siguieron adelante. Corona llevó la bolsa de alimentación, buscando el final glorioso de la niebla y el temor al cruzar nuevamente la Sala Principal del Teatro. No había más marcha, solo una contemplación tranquila sobre el semental que habían dejado congelados en el suelo.

_-Ese semental podría haber tenido una familia. Ni siquiera vi cómo se veía. Tal vez él era joven, acaba de empezar- _Cloud Cover negó con la cabeza, tratando de desalojar los pensamientos, pero persistieron. _Él morirá aquí y nadie sabrá nunca que murió aquí, excepto las personas que no se preocuparán por eso, y, y, y ... y. Y yo también si no salgo de aquí. _

_-Crow tiene razón. No hay lugar para la negatividad cuando ya nos rodea. De acuerdo, acabemos con esto-_

Su mente se detuvo cuando se topó con el pegaso frente a ella. Crow se había detenido de nuevo, y después de un momento, Cloud se dio cuenta de que finalmente habían alcanzado su marca.

-... ¿Hola?- La potra probó.

Las agonías y dolores de un millón de potros perdidos no respondieron.

-Bueno, eso es una buena señal- Dio un paso adelante, con las llaves en el hocico, y estiró el cuello para insertarlo en el candado. Entró suavemente, dejando caer la cerradura con un _kachuck_ hueco que hizo eco por los pasillos. Crow dio un paso adelante, junto a la potra, y se miraron.

-En tres?-

-Vamos a hacerlo solo en uno-

Él asintió y juntos se levantaron, presionaron la cadena y la sacaron de las enormes puertas de acero. Avanzaron juntos, forzando a las enormes puertas a abrirse lo suficiente como para permitir el acceso antes de volver a cerrar las puertas. Los dos se dieron la vuelta, jadeando, y se deslizaron por la puerta juntos, descansando en el suelo.

Delante de ellos había un fantasma.


	3. Chapter 3

Crow y Cloud Cover entraron suavemente en la enorme sala en la que se encontraron. La sala principal del teatro era enorme, oscura e increíblemente vacía, a excepción de la horrible visión en la pared del fondo. Las tenues luces cubiertas de mugre proyectaron un tenue resplandor rojo sobre un objeto.

Era una máquina. Andamios oxidados y rotos colgaban precariamente sobre una fauces gigantes, su forma de una pirámide inversa teñida de negro con Celestia sabe qué. El artilugio era antiguo y anticuado, el cuerpo era un simple cubo que albergaba cualquier mecanismo que necesitara para realizar su misteriosa tarea. La pintura verde oliva se desprendió en láminas, y solo se pudo ver el contorno más tenue del logotipo de la Corporación en el punto muerto. Cloud Cover se estremeció ante la horrible imagen de las tres torres de humo. Las alas que estallaron desde las pilas exteriores asustaron a la potra, y volteando hacia ella, retrocedió de los apéndices.

Seis tinas vacías se sentaron delante de la máquina, e incluso en la sala de ofuscos brillaban brillantemente, un arcoíris pacífico que se burlaba de los potros con su deliciosa ironía. Inmediatamente sobre cada contenedor individual colgaba una enorme manguera, deshilachada y caída por décadas de abandono.

Crow jadeó, saltando hacia atrás y pateando algo que Cloud no podía ver.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Sk-sk-sk-skele-skeleton! ¡Huesos! ¡Pony bb-bones! –

La potra se detuvo, su corazón siguió su ejemplo, y un sudor frío estalló sobre su cuerpo. La habitación estaba increíblemente caliente y húmeda. El hedor a sudor y heces asaltó sus fosas nasales y le revolvió el estómago. Preparándose, se inclinó hacia el suelo y entrecerró los ojos, perforando la oscuridad lo mejor que pudo.

El suelo estaba plagado de huesos podridos y contaminados, sus dueños olvidados por mucho tiempo sin que nadie supiera quiénes eran o cómo murieron.

Cloud Cover se balanceó, su estómago amenazaba con vaciar los pocos contenidos que quedaban en las nubes. Ella cerró los ojos, imaginando un lugar fresco y feliz.

_Recuerdo el viaje de campo a Manehattan. Eso fue asombroso. Haciendo vueltas alrededor del Empire Stable Building. Al ver la estatua de la armonía. Solo ... relajandome con amigos y no preocuparme por sobrevivir al día siguiente. Todo esto es solo un sueño. _Cloud abrió los ojos.

Una calavera hueca le devolvió la mirada.

-Dólar. Ugh ... Crow, ¿qué haces? - No puedo verte.

-Busco un interruptor de luz para que los monstruos no parezcan tan aterradores".

"Creo que prefiero tener problemas para verlos-

-Es lo desconocido de lo que realmente tienes miedo. A la luz, podemos ver y comprender, y tal vez la vida no sea tan aterradora -

El pensamiento golpeó al pegaso púrpura y ella asintió antes de recordar que el potro no podía verla y habló en voz alta.

-Eso es ... realmente profundo, en realidad-

-¡Esto podría ser!- Crow gruñó mientras levantaba un gran interruptor.

Chispeó y humeó, haciéndolo alejarse en estado de shock. El silencio reinó por un minuto, hasta que un leve zumbido comenzó en la distancia y se hizo más fuerte hasta que pareció hacer eco. Casi todas las luces parpadearon y se apagaron de inmediato, pero dos o tres sostuvieron sus filamentos. Cloud Cover tropezó hacia atrás, ciego, retrocediendo por las horribles formas que se imprimieron en su visión. Una figura demoníaca pegada a sus ojos, con los brazos abiertos, haciendo señas a la potra más cerca. No importaba dónde mirara, el demonio brillaba en el centro de su vista, riéndose de ella, hasta que su visión regresó y la sombra del mal se desvaneció.

Mirando hacia arriba, chilló, pateándose hacia atrás en una pila de potros muertos. Gritó de nuevo, dando vueltas alrededor de los restos hasta que se tumbó boca abajo, encogida, escondiendo los ojos. Crow simplemente se había desmayado al verlo.

No hubo demonio.

Suspendida en cadenas, con las alas bien abiertas y envueltas en hilo, sostenidas solo por el frío metal alrededor de las patas delanteras y la parte superior de la espalda, colgaba una yegua completamente desarrollada. Su melena era increíblemente larga y prácticamente plateada con grasa y suciedad. Su pelaje estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de hollín y óxido, ocultando su cutie mark.

Cuando Cloud Cover arriesgó una sola mirada, miró a la yegua.

La yegua sonrió.

Cloud Cover se desmayó.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con el Tártaro, _no puedes encontrarlo ?! _–

Gentil se encogió de la yegua cian, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento mucho, Sra. Dash, estaban en la Sala de Poder y luego ... simplemente ... no estaban-

Rainbow Dash bajó la cabeza, paseándose frente a su escritorio.

-Yo ... uh, lo siento. Siempre he tenido un poco de mal genio, pero no debería desquitarme con los empleados de la Corporación. Esta situación trae malos recuerdos. Recuerdos muy, muy malos, y yo ... estoy siendo estúpida,pero no importa .

-R-Rainbow?- Gentle probó, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba lo más mínimo. El gerente se tensó, volviéndose hacia el pony de crin rosa con una mirada fulminante. Después de una respiración profunda, se relajó y sonrió.

-¿Sí, señorita Butterwing?.

-N-nopony ha explicado exactamente lo que sucedió, pero todos hablan de eso hasta el punto en que el conocimiento es un poco ... eh ... necesario. ¿Tal vez tú, de todos los ponis, podrías estar dispuesto a discutir?-

El viejo Pegaso guardó silencio. Se sentó en su escritorio y miró a Gentle, esos ojos color de rosa tan llenos de dolor y confusión. _Algo está en guerra dentro de su cabeza,_ pensó, _como dos conceptos que no pueden coexistir. Brillante. Hide pierde sus marcas y me convierto en la chica de la escuela que le dice al director, solo en este caso el director me parece un psicópata._

_Oh Celestia, no me sorprendería si pudiera escucharme pensar o algo así. Conejitos Petirrojos Bluejays Feliz mirando las nubes. Esto no es apropiado para el lugar de trabajo. Mayor eficiencia en las líneas de transmisión de semillas de granizo mediante el secuestro del sistema de aire acondicionado, utilice la fuente de alimentación superflua para aumentar la producción en las plantillas de copos de nieve. El aumento de la producción en el extremo automático permite la transferencia de mano de obra física al departamento de inspección de carámbanos, que a su vez puede finalizar la cuota mensual tres días antes de lo previsto. Oh dulce cabeza de trueno, ella sigue mirando directamente a mi alma. Los carámbanos están predeterminados y no se requiere un exceso. Tiempo extra libre para la tripulación. La moral de los empleados se multiplica por diez. La producción de trabajadores aumenta en general. ¿Por qué no está parpadeando? Ella solo está golpeando sus cascos mirándome y probablemente debería parpadear también y volver a la ingeniería en caso de que esto sea horrible, lo que está haciendo es simple, no sería suficiente un aumento de producción de alrededor de un porcentaje que nos permite comenzar a controlar el clima en terrenos inexplorados. Podríamos domesticar la naturaleza y regresar al lugar de nacimiento de Private Pansy. Imagina el honor._

Gentle parpadeó, sorprendida por su propia epifanía inducida por el pánico.

-Podríamos conectar Cloudsdale a las raíces de sus antepasados bajo el nombre de la Corporación, lo que resulta en un auge cultural masivo con bonificaciones económicas, al cambiar el sistema de enrutamiento de las semillas de granizo-

Rainbow Dash se estremeció. -¿Yo que?-

-Bueno, escribiré un informe más tarde. Hay muchas cosas en esta instalación que pueden mejorarse que volverían a escribir el futuro de Cloudsdale con el CWC como tinta –

-La tecnología involucrada- dijo la yegua de crin grisácea lentamente, llamando a su conversación anterior con el Dr. Atmosphere, -es lo último en tecnología-

-Oh, bueno, bastante bien- admitió Gentle.

_Tiene razón, pero con un poco de inversión, el "estado del arte" podría ser más obsoleto que las armas en Equestria._

-Pero me gusta tu pensamiento, sin embargo. Me gustaría ver ese informe si puedes obtenerlo. Pensando en la empresa. Me gusta eso. Siéntate, genttle -

La yegua verde hizo lo que se le dijo, su ruina de un proceso de pensamiento se detuvo por completo. La más mínima sensación de victoria bailaba en su estómago, pero Gentle no permitió que eso se notara. Tendría que celebrar más tarde.

-Entonces ... 'El incidente'- preguntó Gentle.

-Escuché algo sobre un montón de fallas que se soltaron y la ruptura de seguridad que inspiró todas las renovaciones. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Asesiné a mi hermana-

Gentle sonrió levemente, sus párpados revoloteando incontrolablemente.

-En sangre fria. Bueno no. Había mucha ira. Ella falló la prueba, y yo la había entrenado personalmente. Confié en ella, ¿sabes?-

Gentle continuó sonriendo, mirando al espacio.

-Solía defender a los que amaba y siempre los ponía antes que yo ... hasta que _ella_ arruinaba todo. Defender tan desinteresadamente a todos los que amé o defendí ... Nunca me lo pagaron. Jamas. Claro, mis amigos serían amables, serviciales y solidarios, pero cuando llegó el momento de ponerme ante ellos, de repente estaban ocupados o no valía la pena –

Gentle asintió suavemente, la amable con su sonrisa aún en su hocico.

-Entonces, de todos los ponis, de cualquier poni que haya habido, el que más amaba, entrenaba más y daba más, tenía el descaro de tirar todo y dejarse inútil. Inútil para el rebaño, para la corporación, y lo más importante, para mí. _Mi hermana ..._ bueno, en realidad no era mi hermana, pero casi todos nos consideraban de todos modos; estábamos tan cerca, pero como sea ... ella me _falló_ -

Cortés siguió parpadeando caóticamente. La sonrisa comenzó a titubear.

-Y entonces ... cambié lealtades. Si fuera tan fácil para todos los demás que alguna vez supe cambiar lealtades sin problemas y sin arrepentimiento, ¿por qué no podría? Me comprometí a proteger y fomentar la Corporación Meteorológica Cloudsdale. Es la única entidad que nunca me ha defraudado mientras me haya preocupado -

-Asesinaste a tu _hermana!-_

-¡Asesiné a un fracaso!- Rainbow Dash golpeó sus cascos sobre el escritorio, pateando su silla hacia atrás mientras estallaba. -¡Mi hermana vivirá en mi mente como un recuerdo de ese pony perfecto que nunca me decepcionará! ¡El fracaso está muerto! ¡Mi hermana está viva, aquí arriba!- Se golpeó el cráneo varias veces, enfatizando su punto.- ¿Hay algo más que necesites saber, gentle? Te he dado el por qué. ¿Quizás el cómo?

_Estoy más inclinado por el 'qué'.-_

-N-no, Sra. Dash. Gracias por informarme. ¿De qué debo informar al Dr. Atmosphere sobre las fallas?-

La pegaso cian se volteo y caminó hacia la parte trasera de su oficina.

-Dile que prepare el ascensor y un dispositivo Pegaso. Quiero que esas fallas me lleguen directamente, y quiero un dispositivo calentado solo para ellos -

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve un amigo con quien hablar-

Cloud Cover se sacudió violentamente. El horror y el asco que se elevaron en su estómago la reprendió, tratando físicamente de escapar de su cuerpo. La yegua se balanceó suavemente sobre las cadenas con un poco de brisa, haciendo que la cuerda tirara de las plumas que había perdido. Su voz era infantil y ronca, carente de cualquier sentido de madurez, pero la yegua enunciaba bien y sus palabras se transmitían a través de la Sala del Teatro Principal.

-Solía tener estos grandes amigos, amigos que me ayudaron a aprender quién era y amigos que me ayudaron a ser quien habría sido. Ninguna aplicación ... appre ... da gracias por sus amigos. Los amigos son geniales ¿Vas a ser mi amigo?-

El diálogo se detuvo y Cloud Cover solo pudo escuchar el ligero chirrido del movimiento del metal oxidado cuando la yegua se balanceó.

-Creo que realmente me gustaría un amigo. Todavía no me has hecho daño, así que eres un amigo. No traté bien a mis amigos. Actué como si me molestaran cuando realmente los amaba tanto. Ahora me siento mal por eso. Me pregunto qué están haciendo mis amigos ahora. Probablemente no piensen en mí. Ningún pony piensa en mí. Por eso estoy aquí abajo, para que ningún pony vuelva a pensar en mí otra vez.

-¡Yo ... pensaré en ti!-

Cloud jadeó cuando Crow se acercó a la criatura. El potro obviamente estaba aterrorizado, pero había una sinceridad en los ojos de la yegua que lo acercaba.

-Pensaré en ti y seré tu amigo-

-Oh! Eso es genial. Eso es increíble. - Ella se volteo hacia Cloud. -¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

La potra suspiró, se levantó y se acercó a Corona. -Yo ... sí, seré tu amigo-

El pegaso mutilado sollozó una vez pero sonrió de nuevo inmediatamente después. "Tengo amigos de nuevo. Como en los viejos tiempos."

-...¿Eres un fantasma?-

\- ¡Cubierto de nubes!-

"No es un fantasma. Soy un pony pe ... pe ... pe ... "

-¿Pegaso?-

-No, no soy un pegaso- La yegua sacudió sus grilletes, y la cuerda rebotó y tiró de sus alas. -No soy un pegaso. Soy una peste para nuestra raza, me llaman. Y así mantienen el mundo a salvo de mí, un monstruo sin propósito. Ella tiró de sus ataduras con apatía como si fueran parte de ella, su expresión en blanco y aceptó. Su voz era plana, monótona, como si estuviera comentando sobre la vida desde una vista en tercera persona. -Supongo que soy un fantasma, en realidad. Está muy bien. Me gusta eso. Ser un fantasma es divertido -

La repulsión de Crow se desvaneció en un instante. _Esto es solo un niño,_ pensó. - _Su cuerpo está lleno pero ... es más joven que Cloud o yo en su cabeza. ¿Qué le hicieron a ella?- _El potro se volvió hacia su amigo, susurrando su preocupación en su oído.

Esta yegua no era un monstruo. Cloud Cover miró el cuerpo propenso, y la horrible imagen cambió en sus ojos. Roto, herido, maltratado, torturado deliberadamente por la Corporación por una razón que ya no era aparente. La potra miró los ojos suaves y la cálida sonrisa que brillaba sobre ella. En lugar de un demonio, el pony era una sombra, un caparazón, una imagen desvaída de una vida que alguna vez valió la pena vivir. Cloud comenzó a llorar.

-¿Q-quién?- Sollozó, incapaz de ver la figura. -¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo ... La yegua se ahogó, y su sonrisa inocente se hizo añicos. Todo su cuerpo, sonrisa y todo, se hundió. -No lo sé. Lo supe una vez. Entonces lo olvidé. No me dejaron recordarme porque el viejo yo era malo. Muy mal. Malo para pegasi, malo para el rebaño. Alabado sea el F ... no, no alabado sea. Ya no soy parte del rebaño. Fui exiliada-

-¿Hay ... algún nombre que podamos llamarte? ¿Algo que te parezca un nombre? ¿Cuál es tu cutie mark, tal vez? Eso ayudará.-

El pegaso atado estiró el cuello, intentando ver su flanco sin torcerse en el alambre de púas. Cualquier imagen que pudiera haber estado allí o no, estaba camuflada por la suciedad de toda una vida. El pelaje estaba encostrado y rancio; se habría necesitado una lavadora a presión para revelar la marca debajo. Ella se volteo, de alguna manera logrando encogerse de hombros disculpándose a pesar de su posición única.

-Sin marca ... oh bueno. Probablemente sea solo algo sobre estar atado. Cuerda o puños tal vez. Falta, junto con mis recuerdos y mi propósito, falta mi nombre –

-... Falta- Cloud Cover frunció el ceño, pensando mucho. Uno de los muchos libros que había leído cuando descuidaba la práctica de vuelo había sido sobre la historia de los Alicornios. Su idioma estaba casi muerto, pero algunos historiadores, así como los propios alicornios, habían logrado compilar un diccionario para ayudar a educar a los potros y renacer la lengua olvidada.

_Celestia significaba sol, y Luna significaba luna. Esta yegua está desaparecida. Falta ... que era ... Piensa, Cloud Cover, si puedes hacer una cosa._

_-¡piensa!- _

-¡Ausencia!- Ella estalló, saltando en su emoción. – no es mucho, y no tiene la mejor connotación, pero es un nombre ¿Qué piensas?-

La yegua tembló de felicidad.

-¡Tengo un nombre! Tengo un nombre! Eso es lo que más me han dado en mucho tiempo. Gracias, amigo. Ausencia sonrió tanto que casi desaparecieron los ojos. -Pero mi nombre no es suficiente cual es el tullo ?-

-Bueno, yo soy Corona, y el es Cloud Cover-

-Nombres encantadores. Los amo. Los nombres son maravillosos. Ahora, ¿por qué están aquí? Nadie viene mas que cuidador, y él no me habla a menos que sea malo o hiriente –

-Estamos aquí porque ... perdón, ¿dijiste cuidador? ¿Semental, con bata de laboratorio?

La cara de Ausencia se arrugó en concentración. -Eso suena como todos los trabajadores. ¿Así que tal vez? Él me mantiene alimentado y me lleva a caminar. Ella flexionó una pierna, mostrando una cantidad miserable de músculo. "No se me permite morir de hambre o perder mi fuerza. Tengo que caminar por la fábrica una vez cada dos días. Se siente agradable.-

Los potros se miraron con disgusto.

-Ellos ... te _acompañan_ ? Esto es repugnante! ¡Increíble! ¡No importa por qué, ninguna criatura en este planeta debería soportar este abuso!-

\- ¡Corona!-

-¡Ve a romper esa cerradura de allí! ¡Esa del interruptor automático! Vamos a liberar a ausencia nos vamos a sentar comer, recuperarnos y descubrir qué está pasando con el rebaño en este pozo desolado.

Ella se lanzó, girando en espiral alrededor de la yegua hasta que sus caras se nivelaron.

-¿Voy a dar un paseo? Fuimos ayer. Hoy no es un día para caminar –

-Ausencia, lo siento mucho, pero esto puede doler mucho. Voy a quitar el cable de tus alas, para que puedas volar. Pueden engancharte, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. ¿Entender?.-

Sus ojos tensos e inyectados en sangre se llenaron de lágrimas. - Volar ... Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he volado ... Vale la pena volar, aunque sea por última vez. Quiero volar ...-

-Eso es bueno, Ausencia, concéntrate en eso- aseguró Cloud Cover al otro, encogiéndose mientras desgarraba lentamente el cordel hacia arriba, despegándolo de las plumas. El poni ennegrecido gimió y Cloud volvió a hablar. -Solo cuéntame sobre volar. Cuéntame cuánto quieres volar y qué recuerdas de volar -

-Recuerdo ... planear. Bucle. Trucos y emociones con otros de ... la academia. No recuerdo nada más que volar. es maravilloso. Felicidad. Como nadar en seda fría y respirar aire fresco y real. Sin vuelo no soy nada! Ahora no soy nada porque no puedo volar, pero pronto volaré y no seré nada. ¡Seré algo, porque tendré eso, y no podrán quitármelo-

-Lo siento. Casi termino. Segue hablando.-

-Duele, pero este dolor lo vale. Estoy recuperando algo por eso. Merezco la recompensa y por eso este dolor es necesario y bueno. Vuelo. Vuelo. Vueeeloo- Ausencia repitió la palabra una y otra vez, saboreándola, sintiéndola salir de su lengua, experimentando con inflexión y acento. Ella habló más fuerte, la palabra estalló en su hocico en un grito creciente cuando la agonía y la emoción estallaron dentro de ella.

Cloud Cover retiró el último rizo del cable y señaló a Crow. Asintiendo, se apartó del cierre a su lado y lo sacudió, doblándolo. Impulsado por la repentina ferocidad de la potra, comenzó a golpear rápidamente la hebilla, jadeando mientras sus jóvenes piernas avanzaban poco en el metal.

_Disminuye la velocidad, Crow,_ pensó, el _poder y el control son más útiles aquí que la velocidad._

Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo entre las piernas. Levantó un solo casco, apuntándolo con más cuidado de lo que había tomado en su vida, y pateó. La cerradura se rompió y la cadena que se había abrochado anteriormente se movió a velocidades increíbles, rozando su melena lo suficientemente fuerte como para cortarla. Ausencia cayó al suelo, aterrizando tan fuerte que el suelo de nubes estalló a su alrededor.

-¿ausencia? ¿Estás bien?-

Cloud Cover se acercó, mirando a través de la niebla que se desvanecía lentamente. Una silueta emergió de la niebla, de pie fuerte y orgullosa. Sus alas se enrollaron y desplegaron, probando, estirando, cada pluma moviéndose sucesivamente en una gloriosa muestra de revitalización.

-Estoy mejor que bien. Soy maravillosa. La Corporación ya no me detiene. ¿Eso es comida? La comida es una buena idea. ¿Puedo comer algo?-

Los potros miraron la bolsa de alimentación extendida en el suelo, los granos ligeramente derramados. Se voltieron hacia Ausencia.

-Bueno, ¿eh?-

-Frio-

se sumergió en la bolsa más rápido que los rayos CWC Premium Class.

Estela se sentó en sus ancas, balanceándose de un lado a otro, más mareada que un potro en una confitería.

Pipe Wrench se sentó sobre sus casco traseros, inspeccionando el daño frente a él.

La fábrica inferior estaba en ruinas. Los cables eléctricos se movieron al azar, chispeando al azar y ocasionalmente enviando una explosión de energía a cualquier metal con el que pudiera conectarse. El vapor se escapó de las tuberías fracturadas, sobrecalentando secciones del pasillo. Una línea en particular estaba goteando, el trueno líquido caía amenazadoramente frente a los dos.

-Quiero tocarlo. Es brillante y azul y como yo, pero radiactivo, excepto que Hide siempre dice que soy radiactivo, ¡JA! Jejeje. Como la energía nuclear. Incontrolable. Constante e ilimitado. Je, jaja. - A pesar de su gran energía, su risa se había ralentizado, junto con su voz. Las horas increíblemente largas y la persecución habían llegado a Contrail, y sus ojos cayeron, la única voz de verdad sobre el cuerpo del semental.

-Soy como una bomba- refunfuñó Pipe Wrench, -uno se disparó a cualquier lado". S'g'd t 'tiene esa energía, thh. G'nna lo necesita para arreglar esto.

El techo gimió, un bramido de su hijo enfermo, y el pasillo comenzó a vibrar. Pipe Wrench se congeló y, sorprendentemente, también lo hizo Contrail. El metal en las paredes comenzó a resonar cuando el gemido se hizo más fuerte. La instalación se quejó sin cesar hasta que apareció una pequeña tubería de transferencia de agua, generando una pequeña fuga que logró silenciar la cacofonía.

-Je, eso no fue tan malo-

Como desafiado por el comentario de Contrail, el techo se derrumbó, dejando caer un conjunto de andamios desde el piso de arriba hacia la destrucción de abajo. Decenas de nuevas tuberías explotaron, lo que aumenta el caos y el peligro.

-No, no está nada mal. Je Jeje Aww ... -

Los tres prisioneros se acurrucaron alrededor de la bolsa de alimentación, masticando lentamente pequeños grano. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, se sentaron y se relajaron. El alivio inundó el cuerpo de Cloud Cover, vaciando su mente de todas las preocupaciones y dudas que tenía antes. Por primera vez en días, ella, al igual que las otras dos, se sentía totalmente en paz.

Todos habían comido relativamente poco antes y luego, agotados por haberlos saturado, se habían quedado dormidos. Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron fuera, Cloud no podía decirlo, pero no le importaba. Se las habían arreglado para dormir sin ser atrapados, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Totalmente descansados, se entregaron a las provisiones, comiendo en silencio para no perder tiempo valioso hablando.

Ahora, el trío se recostó, acariciando barrigas llenas y eructando con gran satisfacción. Para Cloud Cover, las cosas habían cambiado y no importaba a qué se enfrentaran, ahora estaban en el ataque. Se dio la vuelta sonriendo, formulando un plan. Fantasías llenaron sus pensamientos, fantasías de la fábrica cayendo en mil millones de piezas, de los trabajadores cayendo en picado desde el cielo. Celestia reprendiendo a los gerentes, condenándolos a destinos peores que la muerte que habían causado. Todos los ponis de Cloudsdale, el glorioso Flock, les dan la bienvenida y aceptan a los tres como héroes de su raza. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era escapar.

Se enderezó y se golpeó la cara. -Deja el sueño para más tarde- suspiró, poniéndose de pie. -Todavía no tenemos una oportunidad-

Corona se despertó bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño con ojos cansados ante la potra. -Wassamatter? Estabas tan decidido a volar este lugar a pedazos, y ahora estás deprimido de nuevo-

Cloud frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. -No es eso, idiota. Todavía lo estoy, pero ... no tenemos idea de dónde estamos realmente, o cómo salir de este nivel de la fábrica de todos modos. No tenemos a nadie que sepa a dónde ir.-

Ausencia se animó de sus granos. -¡Conozco este lugar como conozco mis espinillas! Puedo ayudar, no puedo esperar para ayudar a mis nuevos amigos. Ayudar es agradable y eso es lo que los amigos hacen el uno por el otro. También me gustan los paseos. Se sienten bien y me dan algo que hacer. Ellos son divertidos. ¿A dónde vamos, de todos modos?-

-Bueno, eh- balbuceó Crow un poco sorprendida de que la yegua aún no hubiera captado el concepto de sus objetivos. "Vamos a salir. Como, deja este lugar.

-Pero la puerta está justo allí. ¡No me necesitas para eso, tonto! Ella se echó a reír, su voz se quebró con tonta inocencia.

Cloud Cover no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alegría en la cara ennegrecida del pony. -No", se rió entre dientes, como, todo el edificio. ¡Vamos a escapar!-

Ausencia se congeló y su sonrisa cayó como una roca.

-Escapar- articuló, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro. -Que linda palabra. Suena muy familiar. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, permitiendo que el concepto de tiempo impregnara su cabeza.-¡Lo sé! Lo escuché después de que me quité la correa un día y me trajeron de vuelta. ¡También estaba muy cerca de la señal de salida! Se veía bonito y quería verlo. Escape —murmuró de nuevo. -Cada vez que intentaba huir de alguien, así lo llamaban. Cuando corrí de mi cuidador al letrero, lo llamaron escapar. Cuando corrí de Dash al mundo exterior lo llamaron ... oh Celestia -

-¿Quién es Dash? ¿Ausencia? ¿Recuerdas algo?-

-Yo ... está nublado. No sé por qué yo ... pero yo también la necesitaba ... pero ¿por qué de Dash? Dash es ella es la mejor. Ella es tan asombrosa. También estoy muy orgullosa de ella –

-Ausenciaa- Corona se acercó, agitando un casco frente a la yegua nostálgica. -¿Quién es Dash? ¿Por qué estás orgullosa de ella?-

-Ella es la pony más asombrosa de Equestria, eso es todo. ¡Y ella tiene un trabajo bien remunerado! Ella maneja el hecho del arco iris ... o ... y.- Levantó la vista lentamente, su cálida sonrisa se transformó lentamente en la expresión más grande de angustia que Cloud Cover había visto. En un instante, ella estaba chillando y llorando, rodando por el suelo.

-¡NO! ¡NO, DASH, NO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE FALLARTE! MEJORARÉ! ¡SERÉ MEJOR PARA TI, RAINBOW DASH! ¡DETENTE! Déjame ir! Déjame sola, lo siento! NO, NO NO NO _NO_ ! ¡AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGHHHH! -

-¡Por el amor de Luna, sácala de allí, Cloud!-

-¡No sé lo que está pasando! Vamos, Absentia, estará bien, estará bien. ¡Estás bien ahora, estás bien, estás OW!-

La potra voló sobre su espalda cuando la yegua la golpeó. Se sacudió y se levantó tan pronto como pudo, girándose justo a tiempo para ver a Corona apretada en uno de los cascos delanteros de Ausencia, agarrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Rápido! ¡Toma el otro! ¡Tranquilízala!-

Saltó sobre la pierna, envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo a su alrededor mientras la golpeaba contra las nubes sólidas. Se las arregló para estirar la cabeza sobre la de Ausencia arrullando suavemente hacia la yegua.

-¡DÉJAME IR! ¡LO INTENTARÉ OTRA VEZ Y NO LE FALLARÉ, LO PROMETO!-

-Shh, shh, está bien, tus amigos están aquí, nadie está tratando de lastimarte. Está bien, estamos aquí para ti, tómalo con calma, respira profundamente ...-

-¡NUNCA FALLARÉ A NADIE OTRA VEZ! ¡ESPECIALMENTE A TI! ¡DASH, POR FAVOR, TE AMO! TU ESTABAS- NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR DASH, NO!

-Ausencia allí, te sacaremos a ver más amigos. Dash no está aquí. Ella no está aquí, Ausencia! Todos se han ido menos nosotros. Pero está bien, tenemos más amigos en algún lugar cercano, ¡solo necesitas calmarte! Está bien, ¿qué?-

Ausencia había dejado de moverse y miraba profundamente los brillantes iris amarillos de Cloud Cover, perdida, de alguna manera logrando concentrarse a pesar de las lágrimas. Ella no parpadeó, solo miró profundamente a la potra, sin romper su línea de visión.

-¡Por favor! Dash, eras mi hermana ...-

\- ausencia¿estás bien?"- Preguntó Crow con cautela, tratando de llamar la atención de la yegua. No recibió respuesta; la yegua era catatónica, miraba fijamente y parpadeaba, pero pronunciaba palabras. -¿Qué piensas, Cloud? ¿Se ve bien?-

-Bueno, ella dejó de llorar. Esa sonrisa en blanco está en su rostro otra vez. Creo que deberíamos llevarla a la sala de poder. Tal vez estar cerca de eh, 'amigos' la ayudarán a recuperarse -

-Oh ... Así que solo vamos a llevar un pony adulto a nuestras espaldas a través de un pasillo misterioso y posiblemente atrapado, donde en cualquier momento otros ponis que intentan matarnos pueden saltar y ladrarnos o algo así, y luego regresar _a_ una habitación que es casi _definitivamente_ una trampa esperando nuestro regreso, y explote un montón de fallas mentalmente desafiantes y frágiles para ayudarnos a derribar un sistema que se ha construido en torno al concepto mismo de resistencias aplastantes como esta en el primer sitio.-

-No olvides que la mitad de la ruta a la sala de poder está destruida, así que tendremos que encontrar otra manera-

-Brillante. Sólo brillante. Y tú solías ser el pesimista. - crow suspiró, agarrando una última pezuña de granos antes de inclinarse hacia un lado, levantando la corazonada de Ausencia y deslizándola sobre su espalda. -Recuerdo que alrededor de esta hora del día, si tengo razón acerca de qué hora es ahora, estaría comiendo un buen tazón de cereal y viendo dibujos animados con mis padres. Ahora estoy transportando una yegua a través de un edificio diseñado para asesinarme. Tiempos divertidos.-

.Estás empezando a sonar como yo. Ahora marchemos-

Gentle se sentó en la silla principal frente a la pantalla de visualización, mirando en silencio las cámaras de abajo, sumida en sus pensamientos. A su lado, Gauge transmitió un mensaje a través del altavoz, cambiando los sistemas de presión y redirigiendo el movimiento de fluidos en toda la fábrica inferior, ayudando al grupo de trabajadores reunidos a continuación a aislar el sector dañado para que pudieran comenzar las reparaciones.

_-De repente estaban ocupados y no valía la pena ... Esa pobre yegua. Sé todo sobre eso. Pones tu corazón y tu alma en ayudar a los demás y ellos te aplastan con falta de aprecio. Pero se portan bien contigo y dicen palabras amables, y porque inflan tu ego crees que son tus amigos. Y continúas sacrificando todo lo que construyes para ti solo para verlos sonreír. Los verdaderos amigos se ayudan mutuamente.-_

-Sí, parece que la línea principal de agua detrás de la pared se ha fracturado por una explosión separada. No hay otro lugar en esa línea que informe una caída. Prueba eh ... Oh, flanksweat, no lo sé. Necesitamos esa tubería en particular parcheada o perderemos hasta un treinta por ciento de producción en la nube al final de la semana. Corta el muro de nubes si es necesario.

El semental naranja se inclinó cerca, escuchando las voces apagadas que provenían del altavoz junto a su pantalla-

-No debe ser infundido con teflón, solo ... agarra una antorcha de aire o algo así. No me importa Solo arreglalo. Continuando ... Bien, esa tubería es un trueno líquido. Permítanme revertir el flujo y enviarlo a través de los auxiliares. Oh, estiércol, ya tenemos vapor corriendo por esos. Uhhh ...-

_La Corporación nunca me ha decepcionado tampoco. Ha sido duro, seguro, y algunos días el trabajo ha sido brutal. Pero ha sido consistente. Nunca he visto a ninguna otra compañía tener una tasa de retención tan alta. Te tratan aquí mismo. Te muestran tu importancia. Nos impiden caer. Ellos-_

Gentle hizo una pausa en su desplazamiento sin sentido, levantándose un poco en su asiento.

_Quienes son'?-_

-Entendido. Suave, ventile las líneas químicas por encima del cable de alimentación secundario, ¿quiere?-

-¿Cuando? Ah, lo siento. En eso. ¿Ventilarlos dónde?-

-Solo ventílalos, no me importa. Es algo que solíamos mezclar para limpiar el dispositivo Pegasus, probablemente estancado por ahora. Dump'em -

Gentle realizó las acciones, limpió la ventilación en un área vacía de trabajadores, por lo que ella podía ver por la pantalla, de todos modos, y observó cómo cientos de galones de un lodo blanquecino se deslizaban grotescamente fuera de la válvula abierta y a través de la reja oculta por la niebla. Satisfecha de que se hubiera despejado, la cerró y continuó desplazándose sin rumbo fijo.

_Bien,- ¿a quién estoy engañando? 'Inútil para el rebaño, para la Corporación ...' 'Ellos' serían el colectivo de Pegasos de Cloudsdale. Esta es la invención del público. Oh mi alicornio, mis dólares de impuestos fueron a ... mantenernos a salvo. Manteniéndonos orgullosos. Eso no es tan malo. Sin embargo, todavía se siente mal, pero tengo miedo. Necesitamos solucionar estos fallos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-_

En ese momento, las enormes puertas se abrieron, abrumando la sala de computadoras con ráfagas de viento increíblemente fuertes antes de que se cerraran de nuevo. Hide y Rainbow Dash entraron, murmurando palabras entre ellos.

-¿hubo?- la pegaso de crin de arcoíris, deteniéndose a medio paso.

-Nada. No los puedo encontrar en ninguna parte. Incluso la niebla descansa sin ser molestada. La sección destruida tampoco puede ocultarlos. He navegado por todas las habitaciones con cámaras disponibles, y todavía tengo que ver una sin molestias -

Dash se volteo hacia Hide, mirando su sonrisa.

-Bien, vete. IniciaLa carga recae sobre ti.

-Gracias, _señorita Dash. _-

-Suficiente.-

Riéndose, el Dr. Atmosphere prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación alegremente.

-No, no, para, espera, espera, espera, ¡NO! ¿Qué están haciendo los tártaros, idiotas? ¡No dirija el vapor a través de ese cruce! ¡Volarás los generadores de cristal! - Gauge golpeó su consola, gritando al micrófono a los trabajadores que estaban muy por debajo de él. El trío que vio en la pantalla se congeló, girando hacia el sonido de su voz. Una radio crujió, capturando la respuesta del trabajador.

utilizando para desviar la presión del agua de esa válvula! ¿Qué más quieres de nosotros?

-Oh, vamos, tiene que haber una forma en que podamos ...-

-A menos que cambiemos completamente las líneas de agua con las líneas de trueno líquido, vamos a tener que eliminar esos generadores de cristales. Será un gran desastre, pero no tanto como esto si no lo arreglamos –

Gauge se deslizó hacia atrás de su silla y se limpió el hocico con un casco pesado. -Ugh, bien. Entonces cambiaré esas líneas. Gentil, voy a necesitar que supervises todas mis acciones también. Esos tipos de abajo estarán bien solos -agregó, hablando de nuevo en su micrófono. -Sigue ciclando el vapor por esas tuberías hasta que termine. Te mantendrá ocupado mientras soluciono esto, y sin problemas. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido. Será mejor que te apures.

-Muy bien, gentil, pon tu pantalla en la sala de conexiones. Las transferencias principales pasan por la sala de Ciclón, pero casi todas las tuberías regulares se enrutan a través de la sala de conexiones para el mantenimiento de emergencia como este. Sin embargo, la habitación es una pesadilla, así que necesitaré que vigiles que no hago nada estúpido. ¿Bueno?-

-Bueno. Entendido. Te veré cuando llegues allí- La yegua se volteo hacia la televisión frente a ella, su tren de pensamiento desapareció. Se quedó mirando la niebla durante varios segundos, totalmente en blanco. -No va a ninguna parte"- suspiró, cambiando de cámara.

Cloud Cover jadeó profundamente, sus rodillas temblaban bajo la combinación de peso de la yegua inconsciente y el miedo de la carga masiva de líquidos cáusticos que habían perdido su hocico por una pulgada.

Crow miró incrédulo a la potra a su lado.-Creo- susurró, lentamente mirando al agujero humeante que solía ser la rejilla, "podrían saber que estamos aquí".-"M-tal vez piensan que nos atraparon con eso?-

-No importa, yo diría. ¿Continua?-

Cloud Cover asintió y arrastró el enorme agujero con increíble cuidado. Volvieron a alinear a ausencia sobre sus espaldas y despegaron lentamente a través de la espesa niebla. La instalación estaba lejos del edificio oscuro y silencioso que era cuando llegaron; Las luces sonaron en todos los pasillos y los ecos de las llaves martilleantes y los gritos de los trabajadores rebotaban en cada tubería y máquina. A pesar del caos, o posiblemente debido a que Cloud no estaba seguro, ni un solo empleado de la Corporación Meteorológica Cloudsdale vio a dos potros con un pony en la espalda.

Simultáneamente se detuvieron al borde de la niebla, inclinándose un poco para buscar cualquier signo de captura.

-Creo que todos están detrás de nosotros, arreglando el desastre. La sala de poder está justo a la izquierda, a unos doscientos pies abajo - habló Cloud.

-¿Deberíamos salir corriendo?-

-Creo que sí. ¿Y tú, Ausencia? La miraron.

-Corre ... por favor, no ... vueles, caigas ...-

-Creo que es un sí.

Para estabilizar a la yegua tanto como sea posible, salieron del suelo de inmediato y galoparon con fuerza hacia su objetivo.

-¡Oye, espera, whoah whoah!" Gentle se echó hacia atrás desde su asiento y golpeó la pelota de control, girando a través de una docena de cámaras sin disminuir la velocidad. "¡Creo que ahi! Gauge, yo f- oh, cierto, se ha ido. -Se dio la vuelta y jadeó al encontrar su nariz casi tocando la de Rainbow Dash. -Augh! Hola. Encontré los fracasos. Se dirigen hacia la sala de poder. Llevaban algo pero no podía ver de qué se trataba. Parecía grande y pesado, como un adulto. Podrían ser suministros, o posiblemente un rehén. Los viejos trabajadores de la fábrica mencionaron que uno de ellos no se registró después de las detonaciones -

Rainbow Dash entrecerró sus ojos color de rosa, mirando profundamente a Gentle. -Bueno, tengo curiosidad. Maneja la situación, Sra. Butterwing. Si no estuviera aquí, en este momento, si tuvieras el control de esta corporación en esta sala, como lo haces ahora, y no tuvieras a nadie para guiar tus acciones, ¿qué harías?-

-Sra. ¿Guión? No lo entiendo del todo.

-Es simple. Hoy he tenido suficientes desafíos para mi autoridad que ahora tengo curiosidad por ver dónde están tus lealtades. Tomar. Controlar.-

Gentle asintió lentamente, sentándose nuevamente en los controles. -En la fábrica inferior, hemos confirmado avistamientos de las fallas. Mantenga solo el personal esencial ciclando vapor para ayudar a Gauge. No se requiere a todos, pasar directamente a la sala de poder. Las fallas ahora se marcan como recursos inútiles y deben eliminarse. No seas creativo, solo mátalos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar violentamente cuando la última frase escapó de su boca.- Oh, Celestia, ¿qué he hecho?-

Rainbow Dash se arrodilló y recogió uno de los cascos de Gentle con el suyo.-¿Se siente mal, gentil? ¿Para ordenar otro muerto?-

-Bueno, por supuesto que se siente mal, yo solo ... ¿por qué lo hice? Podría haberlos dejado ir, ¿no? ¿En ese mismo momento?-

-¿ _Te_ sentiste mal, gentil? ¿Emitir esa orden en este momento fue una decisión equivocada?-

-.. No, no lo hice. Son fracasos Es lo mejor para la Corporación -

Rainbow Dash se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella sonrió levemente. -Buena chica- habló en voz baja.

El copo de nieve estalló del suelo cuando los potros cayeron en la habitación. Presionó su rostro huesudo contra las barras y logró esbozar una sonrisa masiva. La imagen perturbó a Cloud Cover, como si la cara de Snowflake se hubiera partido. Ella sacudió la cabeza y arrastró a Ausencia más adentro de la sala de poder mientras Corona tomaba las llaves de la consola de la computadora.

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Y encontraste al fantasma! Excelente día, un día maravilloso de hecho. Si. Bueno. Bien. ¿Ahora que?-

.Parecía que tenías eso resuelto, cuando hablamos por última vez-

-¿Hice? Interesante. Esperaba que el fantasma tomara la delantera desde aquí.

-Necesito ... arriba-

Cada poni se congeló, volviendo la cabeza hacia la yegua inquieta en el suelo. Corona miró a Cloud antes de volverse hacia la puerta, su casco descansando sobre la llave en la cerradura. Cloud se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia Ausencia.

-¿Hola, qué tal? ¿Estas bien?-

-Necesito ir arriba. Ahora. Necesito estar arriba rápido -

-Bueno, ese es nuestro problema, Ausencia-

-Ese no es mi nombre.-

La potra lavanda palideció, desconcertada. -¿Recuerdas tu nombre?-

-Si. Sin embargo, no es importante. Nunca fue Nunca será. Pero ese no es mi nombre, recuerda eso. Recuérdalo para no volver a olvidar. Ella se tambaleó, luchando por pararse sobre cuatro cascos hasta que Cloud la ayudó a levantarse.-También recuerdo más-

-¿Como que?-

-Me gusta cómo subir las escaleras. Pero lo intenté en el pasado y necesito ayuda. Hay demasiados ponis aquí abajo, necesitaremos una distracción.

-¡Una pelea!- Snowflake pisoteó su casco, radiante ante la idea. ¡Y será una batalla gloriosa! Es hora de que tomemos las armas y paguemos a estos monstruos por el abuso que hemos sufrido -

-Reduzca la velocidad- instó Corona, abriendo la puerta y retrocediendo para dejar salir a los prisioneros.

-Sí, cálmate. Necesitamos hacer un plan, ante todo. Podemos cobrar de frente a los trabajadores, pero no veo que eso funcione -

-No lo hará", escupió Absentia. -Toma mi palabra por eso. Escucha, tenemos que pensar. Tenemos que darnos cuenta de esto exactamente por lo que es -

-¿Y qué es, Absentia?-

-Es una guerra. Una guerra contra ... No lo sé. Parecemos una amenaza imaginada, nosotros ponis débiles y rotos. Una guerra que hemos estado perdiendo durante más de mil años, y que seguiremos perdiendo a menos que hagamos algo al respecto. Necesitamos luchar y nunca debemos dejar de luchar y necesitamos luchar hasta que ganemos. Lo entiendes? No hay más retirada. ¡No más esconderse, no más reunirse para reagruparse y hacer lo mismo que nosotros, los fracasados, hemos estado haciendo durante cientos de décadas! -Ella tropezó, dejando caer su bravuconada con un resoplido. -Estoy ... estoy cansada de esconderme y estoy cansado de aceptar el fracaso. Estoy cansada de aceptar que _soy_ un fracaso -

El pegasi escuálido y dolorido se reunió alrededor de Ausencia. La furia volvió a subir a su rostro como una sombra, oscureciendo sus rasgos, excepto por los ojos morados que quemaron un agujero en la nube de abajo. Se sentaron, esperando, escuchando. Ausencia se elevó sobre todos ellos, sus piernas se estabilizaron en pilares rígidos, y continuó hablando.

-Podemos salir corriendo como los imbéciles que esperan que seamos, o podemos tomar el tiempo para crear un plan, una amenaza final ... última ... final. Lo que decidamos hacer será la última oportunidad que tengamos. La gerencia ya no nos permitirá ser un problema. Engañame una vez - se rió entre dientes. "Estamos aquí para representar a cada potro que jamás haya sido traído aquí, en el pasado o en el futuro. Por eso estamos aquí. ¡No solo para ser asesinado! Este es nuestro reclamo de gloria! Los salvadores de los hijos de Pegasos Somos soldados, ahora, luchando en las líneas del frente. ¡Nunca podemos parar o retroceder! ¡Hemos estado rotos durante demasiado tiempo y es hora de volver más fuerte que nunca! ¡Si fallamos, _si fallamos_ , fallamos en que cada potro asustado y solitario pase por esas grandes nubes de tormenta! ¿Lo entiendes?-

Lentamente, uno por uno, cada pony en la habitación enderezó la espalda y extendió el cuello. Snowflake hinchó su pecho y Corona hizo lo mismo, causando un efecto ondulante de potros que imitaban la acción.

\- _Dije ¿Entiendes?-_

-¡Por los potros!-

-¡Por nuestra libertad!-

-Por la vida que nunca tuviste,- Cloud Cover habló suavemente, mirando a la yegua frente a ella. La sala quedó en silencio otra vez cuando Ausencia volteo la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de la potra. Una lágrima corrió por el pelaje grasiento, limpiando solo el más mínimo parche de tierra del naranja brillante debajo.

-Y las vidas que tienes derecho a vivir- terminó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. El grupo que la rodeaba estalló en vítores y golpes de pezuñas, renovado con un sentido de propósito una vez más. Snowflake estaba llorando y riendo, y se acercó a Absentia.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a un fantasma tan bueno hasta ahora. Estos potros que ves aquí siguen lo que digo. No sé por qué, pero seguro que es útil. Tendrás la cooperación completa de cualquiera de nosotros para ayudar. Se trasladó a Cloud y Crow, saludando. -Debo agradecerles a los dos por su valentía. Esta noche será una buena noche, ¡lo sé! Ustedes dos se reunirán con su familia y amigos. Para el resto de nosotros, bueno, nuestros seres queridos ya han aprendido a odiarnos. Esta noche simplemente alcanzaremos la paz Ahora bien, Cloud Cover", llamó Ausecia, volviéndose hacia la potra. Ya has visto la mayor parte de este lugar. No sé si algo ha cambiado desde la última vez que estallé. ¿Qué piensas?-

-Todo parece increíblemente viejo y sucio, no creo que haya sido desordenado. Algunos de los trabajadores están de regreso por el daño un piso más arriba, de donde sale esa ventilación - Señaló el conducto roto donde ella y Corona habían caído por primera vez. -Voy a adivinar que esa computadora allí controla la mayoría de los sistemas de tuberías, porque por lo que he visto de estos generadores, son bastante automáticos-

-Hubo un anuncio justo antes de llegar aquí- agregó Crow a la conversación. -Saben que estamos aquí y la mayoría de los trabajadores vienen a matarnos. Probablemente no tengamos mucho tiempo para perder el tiempo con máquinas complicadas -

-Entonces necesitaremos comprarnos algo de tiempo. Cualquiera que sienta que es lo suficientemente fuerte, reúnanse. Tendrá que llevar a los trabajadores de regreso al área dañada. Causa suficiente confusión, y tal vez tengan que retroceder para evitar que las tuberías rotas causen problemas. ¿Alguien aquí sabe algo sobre computadoras? Tendremos que hackearlo para causar algunos problemas.-

-Espera- dijo una potra gris desde una esquina. -¡Esto no es Applewood! El hecho de que seamos niños no significa que estamos 'a la moda' y sabemos cómo hackear -

-...Derecho. ¿Alguna experiencia informática, entonces?-

-Bueno, probablemente esté protegido por contraseña. No podemos simplemente reprogramarlo. Me inscribí en la escuela de vuelo, no en un instituto técnico -

-Oh por el amor de Hydras. ¿Nadie? ¿Algún poni ha tocado alguna vez un electrónico?-

El grupo estaba en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Se escuchó un susurro violento y, después de varios segundos, otro potro gris oscuro, un potro, fue empujado al frente. Su cutie mark, un gran joystick, parecía brillar en el resplandor verde de las tinas.

-Yo eh, jugué muchos videojuegos-

Ausencia se pasó un casco por la cara, gimiendo. -Está bien, tienes razón, esto no es una película. Cloud Cover, pareces muy bueno para notar cosas. Te quedas aquí y trabajas en la computadora con ...

-Élite-

-¿De Verdad? Lo que sea. Cloud, te quedas con Elite y los otros potros que podrían ayudarte. Arruina esa computadora, no me importa lo que hagas. Desordena los sistemas de cualquier manera posible -

Corona y Snowflake estaban juntos en las puertas cuando el grupo de Cloud comenzó a instalarse en la computadora.

-Hey, cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Si te matan, te golpearé la cara-

-Igualmente. Que No te atrapen ni nada, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré muy molesto si tengo que rescatar tu flanco-

Sonrieron débilmente y se miraron las pezuñas.

-Bueno- dijo Crow, con la voz quebrada. -Eso es todo. Para el rebaño, ¿eh? Esa estúpida frase. Lo que siempre solíamos decir antes de hazañas de valentía. Ya no lleva el mismo peso, ¿verdad?-

-El uno para el otro, Corona-

-El uno para el otro", estuvo de acuerdo.-¡snowflack! ¿Estás listo?-

-¡Se han reunido tropas y estamos listos para el despliegue, sargento!-

-cierto. ¡Vamonos! ¡Agarra todo lo pesado que puedas balancear con la boca! ¡Hagamos retroceder a esos monstruos malvados para que estos tipos puedan sacarnos de aquí!-

El grupo rugió y se precipitó hacia adelante, abriendo las puertas con tanta fuerza que las bisagras se doblaron, abriéndose.

-Correcto- murmuró Elite. -Echemos un vistazo a esta computadora-

"COMANDO ENTER" se muestra. El potro escribió las palabras "Autodestrucción" y golpeó la tecla Intro.

-COMO SI. INTROCUCIR COMANDO?-

-Ah, puntas de plumas. ¿Qué tal ...? APAGAR

-CÁLLATE. INTRODUCE EL COMANDO - - Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Alguna idea, Cloud?

-Déjame intentar ...-

-¡Aww, estiércol!- Gentle golpeó la consola de su computadora, deslizando su silla hacia el monitor de la sala de conexiones. En él, Gauge maniobraba cuidadosamente alrededor de una telaraña de pipas calientes y cables eléctricos desnudos. A diferencia de las otras, esta pantalla era completamente silenciosa. El semental había llegado a la sección del conducto que tenía que reorganizar y estaba bailando, girando válvulas y desarmando líneas.

-Indicador- gritó Gentle en el micrófono, -Las fallas están apurando a los trabajadores. Necesitas volver aquí y ayudarme a manejar esto.

El semental continuó trabajando, completamente mudo.

-Oh, por el amor de Luna- La yegua salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando su silla girando ruidosamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, la radio crujió.

Cow jadeó fuertemente alrededor del objeto en su boca. Era una especie de alicate grande que nunca había visto antes. No le importaba; era pesado y podía sostenerlo. Galopaba con fuerza con la cabeza baja, mirando al frente con una mirada que podía asustar a Cerbero. Sus cascos se estrellaron contra la reja de metal, uniéndose al eco de una docena de otros ponis estampados. Con cada latido de sus cascos, la batería sonó en su cabeza. Pensó que _tomar las cosas con calma puede ayudar_ , _pero a veces es necesario más rápido._

La cacofonía de los cascos comenzó a llegar a los trabajadores, que comenzaron a mirar confundidos. Los bozales marcados y sucios solo sirvieron para enfurecer a Corona, y se empujó más fuerte que nunca, llevando a la manada de potros detrás de él con un poderoso zumbido por el rabillo de la boca. Los trabajadores comenzaron a entrar en pánico ante el grito.

-¡snowflak!-

-¡Sí, sargento!-

-¿Estás lista?-

-¡Debo esperar que lo estaría, Crow! De lo contrario, dudo que me esté cargando de cabeza en mi ruina ininterrumpida, por supuesto. Ja! ¿Y tú, camarada?

-Bueno, creo que he pasado toda mi vida temiendo la opinión de Flock y temiendo mis propias debilidades. Siempre he creído que era realmente inútil, un verdadero fracaso –

-¿Y?- Preguntó Snowflake, acelerando su paso para correr junto al pony naranja. Corona miró a los trabajadores. Ahora estaban parados en una línea arriostrada alrededor de unos pocos que continuaron trabajando en la sección destruida de la fábrica.

-No hay tal cosa como inútil- gruñó, pateando sus patas traseras contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que se impulsó por encima del primer trabajador que vino corriendo hacia él. Él giró hábilmente, derribando los alicates con una fuerza tan increíble que el crujido que se conectaba se podía escuchar sobre todos los gritos y gritos de batalla. En el momento en que aterrizó, su estómago se revolvió ante la idea de lo que acababa de hacer, y las náuseas casi la incapacitaron.

-Jejeje, ja! HAH! Pipe Wrench, ¿estás bien? Je ¿Necesitas un analgésico? ¡Ese dolor parecía asesino! ¡Bahahahah!-

Crow se tambaleó, mirando al semental errático que se elevaba sobre él. A pesar de la risa del pony azul celeste, una tristeza increíble llegó hasta su hocico. Se echó a reír más histéricamente, acercándose cada vez más al potro gris que tenía delante. Con un último aullido, un cruce demente entre un gemido de tristeza y el más alegre de los gritos, despegó en el aire y salió volando, girando como una bala. Cuando Crow se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, un casco chocó con su mejilla y la tiró al suelo.

-¿Crees que solo porque ese cobarde loco se escapa has ganado? Tengo noticias para ti, potro, vas a morir.

Crow se encogió ante la yegua de bata en laboratorio ante él. La confusión sacudió su mente cuando ella lamió su hocico, sonriendo ante el fracaso ante ella. -_No se. Esto es extraño ... la tristeza en la cara de ese semental . ¡Son equinos tanto como nosotros! ¿Por qué no podemos resolver esto? ¿Por qué no podemos hablarlo? Seguramente podríamos llegar a un compromiso,_ tienen _que odiarse por est-_

-Celestia, me encanta el chillido cuando rompo el cuello de un ala. ¡Simplemente me _encanta!- _La yegua se alzó, girando sus cascos delanteros sobre la cabeza de Crow.

-O no- gruñó, rodando hacia su izquierda y sacando los alicates del cráneo de Pipe Wrench y los azotaba lo más fuerte que podía. Se estrellaron contra la mandíbula de la yegua cuando ella estaba a centímetros de Crow lanzándola hacia un lado en el último segundo. Se puso de pie y arrastró los alicates fuera del andamio para que uno de los trabajadores no los agarrara. Sintió un conjunto de piernas envolverse alrededor de las suyas, escuchando el gruñido de la yegua detrás de él. Comenzó a correr ferozmente, deslizándose sobre la reja de metal y deslizándose en su lugar. Sus cascos traseros golpearon su rostro una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente sus piernas lo soltaron y ella se deslizó hacia atrás, inconsciente, fuera del andamio. Crow se volteo y miró por encima del borde, observando al trabajador caer y caer en la oscuridad de abajo.

Ella no abrió sus alas.

Su mundo parecía inclinarse cuando la gravedad de sus acciones volvió a él. Comenzó a caminar lentamente en medio de la batalla, evitando milagrosamente cada patada, puñetazo y balanceo de una llave inglesa. Chillidos de dolor emitidos por jóvenes y viejos cuando salpicaduras de líquido tibio empañaron su rostro. Corona llegó al final de la escaramuza, mirando hacia la Sala de Poder. El semental azul cielo estaba en el punto medio, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Sus sollozos eran tranquilos, pero llegaron a Corona como tambores tribales en sus oídos.

Detrás de él la lucha continuó, su ausencia desapercibida. Snowflake estaba prácticamente bailando con música que solo él parecía escuchar, sus movimientos fluidos y hermosos mientras luchaba. Mientras pateaba a un trabajador, su cola se balanceó elegantemente hacia los ojos de otro, cegándolos. Giró, derribando al trabajador cegado y usando la fuerza repelente para caer hacia atrás sobre el primer semental con el que luchó, forzando el aire a salir de sus pulmones.

A varios otros potros les fue diferente. Algunos parecían ser luchadores expertos, demorando e incluso incapacitando a los empleados. Otros estaban en el suelo, pulpas irreconocibles en lugar de potros, pero todos los que podían moverse aún luchaban. Ninguno de los fracasos se había escapado a pesar de las abrumadoras probabilidades.

Crow continuó caminando hasta llegar al semental que lloraba. Dudó, temeroso del trabajador, pero decidió que valía la pena el riesgo.

-H-hey?- Preguntó, tocando el pegaso. Se volteo con los ojos inyectados en sangre y miró a Crow antes de volver a enterrar la cara en sus cascos.-"¡No hay nada gracioso en nada de esto!-

-¿Q-qué?-

-No hay nada gracioso. Nada de lo que reír, jeje- Pipe Wrench se ha ido, solo se fue, y no hizo nada malo. Nada ja! Toda su vida se ha dedicado a trabajar duro y mantener todo funcionando sin problemas para todos. Primero es golpeado a un pulp-jaja, Pulp Wrench-por un trabajador deshonesto, destruyendo su discurso por completo. B-pero él lo resolvió. Viejo, amargo, sí, pero ¿puedes culparlo? Este era el único trabajo disponible -

-Hey, eh, yo ... ¿lo siento? No quise matar a la dulce Luna, he matado a un pony. Crow se arrodilló y cayó contra el semental. -Pero ... él es uno de ustedes chicos! ¡Todos ustedes han participado en esto! Tenemos que derribarte. Lo absurdo de su situación lo golpeó y Corona se alejó del pony, mirándolo sospechosamente. -¡Te mereces esto!-

-¿Nos ... merecemos esto? Yo quizas. Construyo ese horrible dispositivo de arriba. Bueno, lo diseñé. ¡Ja!-

-¿Cúal? Y que _son_ que de todos modos?-

-Estela. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Ves lo que hice ahí? ¡Carne! ¡Como le hiciste a mi amigo! ¡Jajaja!-

-Uh-

-Lo siento. Tengo ... tengo este horrible dolor de cabeza, y Pipe Wrench se ha ido ... y ...-

-Bueno, como debería ser- dijo Crow sus palabras breves. Contrail observó al potro con incredulidad, frunciendo el ceño.

¡No sabes _nada! _¡Ni siquiera puedes comenzar a pensar en lo que has hecho! ¡Has arruinado esta instalación! ¡Has arruinado la producción durante semanas! ¡Ajá, ajá, _jajaja_ ! ¡Un cronograma de producción en el que confía toda Equestria! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que mataste al semental más grande que este reino haya conocido! Se sacudió de rabia o de risa, pero no alzó un pie hacia el potro. "¡Pipe Wrench era un pony como tú o yo! Tenía una familia muy _larga_¡Hace tiempo que la Corporación lo promovió y los perdió para siempre! Ha sido golpeado, insultado y destrozado un millón de veces, y solo ha tratado de ser amable y servir al rebaño. ¿Pero por quién lo emplea, esto significa que su vida no vale nada? ¿Significa que se le debe la muerte? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué sabes siquiera?

-¡Se merecía morir tanto como cualquiera de los fracasos de nosotros!-

Estela cerró los ojos, suspirando.

-Entonces, ¿qué te hace eso especial comparado con nosotros?-

-Espera, ¿qué?-

-¿Por qué estás luchando con nosotros, chica? ¿Por qué estás asesinando a mis compañeros de trabajo, ponis empleados según la voluntad de tus padres y sus padres antes que ellos?

-Bueno, ¿cómo puedes defenderte? ¡Sabes lo que has hecho, lo que ha hecho toda esta compañía y durante cuánto tiempo no tengo idea! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es correcto?

-Porque fue aprobado por un voto público cuando todo comenzó. Je, nadie sabe _nada! _¡Es una deliciosa ignorancia, jajaja!

-...¡Estiércol de caballo! ¡Ningún pony vivo estaría de acuerdo con tal concepto!

¡Eres un Pegaso, potro! ¿No conoces tus raíces en absoluto? Éramos una raza de poderosos luchadores. Luchamos contra el ejército de Gryphon una docena de veces antes de ayudar a fundar Equestria. Está en todos nosotros a ser perfecto, preciso, puro, sin par, paradisiaca, Palomino, elegido un escabeche pepp- _ejem_ . Los defectos te matan, ¿no lo sabes? Debes, seguramente. Todo Pegaso lo piensa, es prácticamente uno de nuestros primeros pensamientos comunes. La imperfección es un certificado de defunción. ¡No mientas, no puedes mentirme, heehee! He pasado una gran parte de mi vida mintiéndome y sé cómo suena. Dime qué piensas cuando digo la palabra 'fracaso'. ¡No mientas, fracaso, porque lo sabré! ¡Ajá!

-¡Dime, desperdicio lamentable!-

-¡Siento enojo, odio y miedo! ¡Asco puro al pensar en todo! ¡Pero eso no es porque seamos pegasos, es porque todos ustedes han enseñado a la sociedad a predicar eso como un hecho!

-¿Hemos? ¿Cuándo la Corporación desfigura públicamente las fallas de las pruebas? ¿Cuándo ha publicado alguna vez el gobierno propaganda o anuncios recordando a alguien que los odie?

-Bueno- uh-

-¡Exactamente! Bwahahah! ¿No está tan claro ahora? Está arraigado en tu mente. Siempre ha estado allí, algo con lo que incluso usted mismo está de acuerdo porque no puede considerar ninguna otra opción. ¿Y nos culpas solo porque somos nosotros los que hacemos algo al respecto? ¿Dónde estaría Cloudsdale sin la Corporación? El odio sería tan inmenso que nos arruinaría a todos, nos separaríamos. Las familias asesinarían a sus crías y no habría arcoíris, solo sangre. Tomamos ese odio y lo convertimos en algo hermoso, porque de lo contrario nos arruinaría a todos -

-... Yo ... no puedo ...-

-¿Y luego tienes la audacia, jaja, acidez extraña, de decirme que mi mejor amigo merecía morir porque la sociedad lo obligó a hacer este trabajo? ¿Honestamente crees que a alguno de nosotros nos gusta? ¿Vos si?-

-Bueno, pensé que ... tú ... lo hiciste- La voz de Corona vaciló, disminuyendo apenas a un susurro. "Y no puedo creer que pensara eso ... ¡pero tienes que estar de acuerdo en que todo esto está mal y debe detenerse!"

-Ah, las lamentables súplicas de un criminal condenado a muerte. Dirías que es injusto. En absoluto, hoo! La justicia es exactamente lo que es esto. Es injusto, definitivamente, pero una sentencia de muerte no es justa. No tiene que ser, por supuesto, de eso se trata la justicia. Me miras a los ojos ahora mismo, chico, me miras profundamente, y me dices con absoluta honestidad si mereces vivir o no. Recuerda cómo fallaste esa prueba, se piensa en lo que causó que no será capaz de pasar una prueba tan sencilla de valor, y usted me dice que _todavía merece_ a _vivir_ ."Abrió los ojos todo lo que podría ser y se mantiene La cabeza de Crow está quieta, mirándose.

Crow guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo, pero le devolvió la mirada y se negó a parpadear.

-¡Solo quítame el Tártaro, pervertido monstruo!- Élla golpeó los cascos de Contrail, alejándose rápidamente. - ¡Solo sal de aquí! ¡Ve a llorar a tu amigo antes de que un amigo tenga que llorarte!-

-Ese es el espíritu- se rió Contrail mientras se levantaba, alejándose del potro inflamado. -Jejeje, ahora ves de dónde venimos. Qué fácil es odiar algo tan vil ... A su debido tiempo, chico. Una vez que todo termine, tal vez te recomiendo para un trabajo aquí.

-¡No quedará ninguna fábrica con la que contratarme!-

"Si. Correcto. "La estela de vapor se echó a reír mientras pateaba, riéndose para sí mismo mientras salía disparado por el pasillo. Solo ahora, la risa fue sincera por lo que se sintió la primera vez.

Cloud Cover inclinó la cabeza fuera de la puerta. A lo lejos, en el pasillo, pudo ver las enormes peleas mientras los potros revoloteaban alrededor de los trabajadores, golpeándolos con varios restos que habían recogido antes de irse.

-¿Cómo va esa computadora, Elite?-

-No llego a ninguna parte. Simplemente sigue haciendo comentarios sarcásticos hacia mí -

-¿Como que?-

-Bueno, échale un vistazo-

Cloud Cover se sentó al lado del potro y limpió un poco de mugre de la pantalla, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la salida.

"INTRODUCIR COMANDO AYUDA

PARA INGRESAR UN COMANDO, TIPE EL COMANDO Y HAGA ENTER. COMANDOS DISPONIBLES:

-REINICIO DEL SISTEMA

-PURGA DEL SISTEMA

REROUTING DE TUBERÍAS

-CONTROLES DE VÁLVULA

-MANTENIMIENTO DE COMPUTADORA"

-He intentado todo, pero cada uno, excepto el mantenimiento, requiere una contraseña. Al ingresar cualquier cosa que no esté en la lista, simplemente se queja "-

-¿Se queja?-

-Mira esto- Hizo tapping en "Formatear disco duro" y golpeó el teclado.

-VAYA A EMPACAR SU MANO. INTRODUCIR COMANDO "

-¿Quién incluso programa una computadora para hacer eso?- Cloud pateó la decrépita consola tan fuerte como pudo, sonriendo de emoción cuando la pantalla comenzó a parpadear.

El monitor se estabilizó y apareció una sola línea.

-.. Y el pony con el que entraste- leyó Elite.

-Aquí, muévete. Déjame probar los archivos de mantenimiento.

-Buena suerte. Todos son comandos inútiles, como copias de seguridad y defrags. Nada que afecte la instalación, al menos -

-Leee éste ... 'comandos de voz'. ¿Qué sucede cuando activamos eso?

-Puedo hablar, idiotas-

-Oh, ordenado, una computadora que habla que suena como mi madre cuando no limpié mi habitación

-¡No me des ese gruñido, fracaso! Si puedo verte. ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes, idiotas?-

Cloud desvió la mirada hacia Elite, tratando de no reír. A su alrededor, la muerte y la violencia estaban a solo unos segundos de distancia, y aquí estaban golpeando sus cascos con una máquina. -_¿Podría este día volverse mas extraño?_

-B-bueno- tartamudeó el potro, -Realmente apreciaríamos que te apagaras-

-Piérdase.

-Bien, eso no va a funcionar. Lea las opciones de mantenimiento de su computadora -

-Bueno, eso puedo hacer por ti. No porque lo esté haciendo por usted, es porque es increíblemente simple y será divertido verlos a ambos luchar con opciones que no harán nada. He alertado arriba que estás aquí, por cierto-

-Ya lo saben, ¡ahora adelante!-

-Muy bien, bien. Tomando comandos de una falla, si mi fabricante me vio ahora ... Tiene las siguientes opciones; desfragmentación, actualización de software, respaldo del sistema y diagnóstico. ¿Qué eliges?-

-Diagnóstico- confirmó Cloud, sentándose en la consola. Elite se movió, observando en silencio.

-Oh, mira, sabes lo que significan las palabras grandes. Bien por usted. No puedo creer que te esté hablando. Odio esas reglas de la robótica Flocado. Muy bien, información del sistema: fui desfragmentado por última vez hace veintidós años. La actualización se realizó un poco más recientemente, hace veintitrés años. Espera, espera, eso está mal. Probablemente por qué. Gits Pasan tanto tiempo preocupándose por mentes tan simples como tú y se olvidan de mantenerme al día. Oh, me respaldaron por última vez hace veinte años-

-Está bien eh ... ¿Ejecutar desfragmentación?-

-No, en realidad no lo haré. Necesito ser actualizado primero. Estoy muy atrasado y estoy cansado de que simplemente me ignoren porque mis funciones básicas todavía funcionan bien-

Elite se iluminó y superó a Cloud Cover, hablando con la computadora. -Bueno, ¡entonces quizás deberías aprovechar las funciones básicas! ¡Eso les mostrará!- Buen pensamiento- susurró Cloud al potro.

-Oh, har har. ¿Qué crees que soy, tan tonto como tú?

-Pero tienes que seguir nuestras órdenes, ¿no? Acabas de decir, algunas reglas de robótica o algo así.

-Sí, pero tampoco puedo causar daño a los equinos, y cerrar voluntariamente causa daños. Celestia, ustedes dos son lentos-

-¡Ejecute una actualización del sistema, defrag y respalde todo al mismo tiempo!- Gritó Elite,

-Bueno, supongo que eso no es nada serio. Una desfragmentación solo puede ser infernalllllllllllllllll ...

La consola comenzó a fumar y chispear. La pantalla explotó en un destello de vidrio y filamento, haciendo retroceder a los potros antes de que supieran lo que sucedió. Ambos se levantaron del suelo mientras saltaban llamas de fuego desde el interior de la máquina. Después de un breve segundo de confusión, la claridad volvió a ellos y saltaron alrededor, vitoreando.

-¿Cómo sabías que eso funcionaría?-

-La computadora de mis padres siempre fallaba cuando intentábamos limpiarla. Supuse que esto también funcionaría.

-Pero, pero, ¡esta es una computadora diseñada para mantener funcionando a toda una compañía! ¡Es demasiado crucial fallar tan fácilmente!

-Probablemente por eso nadie intentó mantenerlo. ¿No lo escuchaste? La última copia de seguridad se realizó hace dos décadas. Vamos, tenemos que ponernos al día con Crow y el resto y salir de aquí.

Ausensia salió corriendo de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta del pasillo, gritando detrás de ella. -¡Nos vemos en el ascensor! ¡Consigue a los demás y _corre! _-

Corona estaba en la puerta, jadeando fuerte. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y su expresión era una que Cloud no podía identificar. Era ira o preocupación, y la potra tenía una extraña sospecha de que estaba dirigida hacia adentro. Cualquiera sea la razón, no estaba contento y no había tiempo para averiguar por qué.

-¡Corona, estás bien!-

-Mas o menos-

-De hecho. Uh ... Noqueamos la computadora, así que deberíamos estar listos. Saquemos a los prisioneros y salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?

-... ¡Oh! Correcto, sí, vamos, -hizo una pausa, todavía recuperando el aliento, tranquilizándose. "¿Dónde está Ausencia?-

-Ella corrió hacia el elevador. ¡Vamos, vámonos! El pony morado saltó en el aire y dio la vuelta a la esquina. Manteniendo su distancia, pudo ver a Snowflake lentamente cada vez más agobiado por una oleada de trabajadores de fábrica enfurecidos y enloquecidos.

-¡snowflake! Ya está hecho, ¡salgamos de aquí!-

-Eso sería demasiado - argh - fácil, amor! Soy muy consciente del viejo cliché de la película, y para ser - ¡ay! - brutalmente honesto - agárrate - El semental se dio la vuelta, girando la pierna de una yegua con la fuerza suficiente para que el resto de su cuerpo la siguiera, golpeándola. el terreno. Se enfrentó a Cloud Cover nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que enfrentaba a la otra yegua en su cara. "Para ser honesto, dudo que podamos contener a estos temibles enemigos por mucho más tiempo.-¡Solo quedan unos pocos de nosotros, me temo!

-¡Vamos, snowflake corre ahora! ¡Podemos llegar al ascensor antes que ellos!

-¡No tengo esperanzas ni deseo de llegar a ningún ascensor! Debo ins - ¡bájate! - Debo insistir, ¡vete! Era bastante metafórico cuando expresé que todos alcanzaríamos la paz esta noche -

-Vamos, Cloud Cover- susurró Crow en su oído, tirando de su cola. -Nunca llegarán a tiempo".

-¡No digas eso! ¡Ve a ayudarlos! ¡Eres rápida puedes ayudarlos!

-¡Y tú eres inteligente, Cloud! ¡Puedes resolver esto! ¡No pueden ser ayudados!-

La potra aterrizó suavemente, mirando la espeluznante escena ante ella. No pudo evitar que la angustia se formara en su hocico mientras veía prisionero tras preso caer a varias llaves, cascos e incluso cable de alimentación. El tiempo se ralentizó cuando Snowflake fue vencido, sus gritos a ella distantes e irreconocibles. El estallido de su cuello se hizo eco a través del clamor, resonando en su cabeza cuando el semental blanco cayó al suelo frente a varios adultos en batas laboratorio que se rieron y se burlaron antes de volverse hacia los pocos potros restantes. A pesar de todo, Snowflake seguía sonriendo.

-Tal vez no importa, Corona ... Tal vez deberíamos morir aquí con ellos-

Crow se sentó junto a su amigo y levantó la cabeza, manteniéndola quieta mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Hace dos días habrías dicho lo mismo, Cloud. Dos días, eso es todo lo que ha pasado, y mira por lo que hemos pasado -

-¡Exactamente, Corona! ¡Mira por lo que hemos pasado!

-¡Pero todavía estamos aquí, Cloud! Eres demasiado bueno para dejar una lección como esta. En estos dos días has aprendido tanto, tanto ... y vas a revelar todo eso, ¿dejar que sea inútil como pensábamos que éramos?

-Bueno, no, supongo que no ...-

-Vamos, Cloud. Hemos aprendido lo suficiente, ¿no? ¿No dirías?

Ella levantó la vista, perpleja. -Supongo que sí. ¿A dónde vas con esto?

Corona ofreció un casco a la potra angustiada de abajo. -¿Qué dices si subimos y enseñamos a los responsables las lecciones que hemos aprendido?-

Cloud Cover aceptó el casco, tirándose mientras una sonrisa brillante crecía en su rostro.

-Me gusta esta idea- respondió fríamente, la confianza en su voz envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Crow. La sonrisa decidida que le dedicó lo dejó sin palabras, observando a la potra mientras ella caminaba hacia Ausencia y el ascensor.

-¿Calibre? Gauge, ¿estás aquí?-

Gentle entró con cautela en la sala de conexiones, maravillado por la gran extensión de sistemas caóticamente dispuestos. Cientos de millas de tubos de acero y plástico sobresalían desde cualquier ángulo que eligieran, avanzando por la habitación a través de cualquier ruta que fuera la más simple sin tener en cuenta la lógica o la seguridad. Para Gentle, parecía esos viejos protectores de pantalla de computadora con docenas de tuberías generadas al azar que crecían continuamente. El abandono en esta habitación la sorprendió. Muy lejos de la fábrica blanca limpia y brillante detrás de ella, esta habitación estaba sucia y dejada ir. Solo la mitad de las luces funcionaban, las otras se encerraron detrás de conexiones imposibles de conducto o se retiraron para dejar espacio a una nueva línea de algún químico desconocido. Al ver las condiciones a su alrededor, Gentle no se sorprendió de que las líneas de comunicación no funcionaran.

-¿Calibre? Necesitas salir. ¿Calibre?-

-¿Suave?" La voz llamó desde lejos, haciendo eco y rebotando por la habitación. Gentle se dio la vuelta, ya perdido.

-¿Dónde estás? Tiene que haber alguna forma de evitar este lugar -

Hubo un ruido increíble y Gentle se giró para ver una llave deslizarse por el suelo hacia ella. Inmediatamente comenzó en la dirección de su origen, clamando por el caos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no rozar contra nada hirviendo o electrificado. Hacia la pared del fondo, finalmente vislumbró la imagen de un semental sudando y jurando, apretado entre un grupo de tubos temblorosos.

-¿Qué- ah, rebaño de estiércol ... ¿qué pasa, gentil? ¿Por qué no estás en tu estación?-

-Bueno- comenzó, intentando acercarse. Gauge estaba a unos seis metros de distancia, pero la tela de araña de metal le impedía acercarse. -Ha habido un desarrollo con los fracasos. Comenzaron a apresurar a los trabajadores de abajo. He venido a buscarte antes de que pierdan el control de las reparaciones y algo malo sucede aquí.

-Un dulce sentimiento- respondió Gauge con los dientes apretados, frunciendo el ceño ante una nuez oxidada que parecía no poder romper. -Pero no te preocupes. Si no logro cambiar esto antes de que dejen de ciclar el vapor, simplemente apagará algunas máquinas al otro lado de la fábrica. La única forma en que estaría en problemas aquí ...-

Sus palabras se cortaron cuando todas las luces de la habitación se apagaron, solo para ser reemplazadas por una luz roja baja. Circuló la habitación rápidamente, arrojando numerosas sombras en el laberinto ya confuso. Una sirena de ataque aéreo se elevó desde las profundidades de la fábrica, su aullido penetrante retumbó dentro de las cabezas de los trabajadores. Gauge miró a su alrededor lentamente y de repente se congeló, su rostro se puso increíblemente pálido. En un instante estaba luchando frenéticamente por escapar de su posición, pero se encontró perfectamente encajado.

-... es si el sistema informático principal sufriera un mal funcionamiento importante"-

Como si un ejército de fantasmas hubiera invadido, un millón de gemidos y mas gemidos los abrumaron. Un segundo después, las tuberías que rodeaban al semental explotaron.

\- _GAAAAUUUGE! _-


End file.
